La dure vie de moldue
by NoTsOSuRe
Summary: Après la guerre, Hermione se retrouve à vivre dans le monde moldu avec comme voisins Harry et Ginny. Mais pourquoi Malfoy est dans le portrait?
1. Une nouvelle vie

Ceci n'est qu'un chapitre test. Je vais évaluer si vous aimez l'idée. Si je ne reçois pas assez de reviews, vous pouvez oublier la suite… Mais j'aimerais beaucoup continuer à la publier. Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle vie.**

J'ai toujours imaginé, depuis mon arrivée dans le monde magique, que lorsque j'aurais terminé mes études à Poudlard, je deviendrai soit aurore soit professeure. Il en est tout autrement.

La bataille finale eut lieu vers la fin de notre septième année. Après quelques longs mois de guerre, Harry réussit finalement à éliminer complètement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il eut beaucoup de blessés et de morts, parmi ces derniers il y a les jumelles Patil, Susan Bones, Dean Thomas et Ron. J'ai été témoin de la mort de Ron. C'est Lucius Malfoy qui l'a tué. Il pensait qu'il allait m'affaiblir, il a eut tort. La colère qui avait monté en moi lui a été fatale. Je l'ai tué de mes propres mains. Lorsque Harry en eut terminé avec Voledemort, il vint me rejoindre et aperçu le corps inerte de Ron ainsi que moi entrain d'étrangler Malfoy senior. Il m'a arrêté car il était mort depuis un bon moment. Draco arriva peu après et vit son père. Il devint rouge et essaya de me sauter dessus, mais les Aurors l'empoignèrent avant qu'il puisse fait un mouvement. Les Manges morts qui restèrent ont été jugés et envoyés à Azkaban. Tous sauf Draco Malfoy qui, malgré son père décédé, à toujours droit à des faveurs…

Donc, me voici cinq ans plus tard, diplômée avec mention d'excellence de l'École de Droits de l'Université Oxford, vivant dans le monde moldu dans une petite banlieue tranquille de Londres et à la tête du plus prestigieux bureau d'avocats de la capitale britannique. Dire que je me voyais tellement restée dans le monde magique. En fait, c'est Harry qui m'a convaincu de traverser de l'autre côté.

_**Flash-back**_

- S'il te plaît Hermione.

- Pas question, je ne retournerai pas dans le monde moldu. Je ne pourrais même pas trouver un travail convenable, je n'ai pas terminé mon primaire chez les moldus.

- Demande à Dumbledore, je suis sûr qu'il peut faire quelque chose. Il pourrait transformer le diplôme de Poudlard en diplôme moldu ou quelque chose comme ça. S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas vivre seul avec lui… Si Ron avait été là, il aurait accepté immédiatement lui… Demanda Harry.

- Ne mêle pas Ron à cette histoire. Dis-je en élevant légèrement la voix.

- Mais Hermione… Tu sais que je ne tiendrais pas une semaine avec lui. Il faut que tu sois là pour nous séparer.

- D'ACCORD! Je vais aller avec toi. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que j'habite avec vous, je veux bien être une voisine.

- Merci, merci, merci, merci… Dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

_**Fin du flash-back**_

Le lui en question, c'est Draco Malfoy. Voilà la faveur, en quelque sorte, qu'il a eut. Il ne subit pas la prison, mais il est condamné à vivre dans le monde moldu, comme un moldu avec Harry Potter pour le reste de sa vie. Lorsque Ginny eut terminé ses études, elle emménagea avec eux. Ils se sont mariés et ont eut des jumeaux il y a quelque temps. En fait, le couple agit comme si le condamné n'était pas là. Ils se soucient de lui quand même, il faut s'entendre. Malfoy s'est très bien adapté, malgré les réticences qu'il avait au début. Il peut sortir à son aise, il n'a cependant pas le droit d'approcher le Chaudron Baveur. En gros, il a été banni du monde magique. Il n'a aussi plus le droit de pratiquer la magie. Il doit retourner chez les Potter tous les soirs et il doit être accompagné de l'un d'eux pour pouvoir sortir la nuit. Il a même un emploi; il est cuisinier dans un grand restaurant. Avouer que c'est étrange tout de même. Mais je dois admettre qu'il cuisine très bien. Et moi dans tous ça, comme promis à Harry, je suis la voisine, la personne à qui on demande de garder les jumeaux, parce qu'ils n'ont pas assez confiance à Malfoy pour lui confier des choses aussi précieuses. Je dois aussi accompagné Malfoy lors de ses sorties nocturnes lorsque Ginny ou Harry ne veulent ou ne peuvent pas y aller. Si nous ne voulons pas tous les trois, tant pis pour lui, il se reprendra un autre jour. Je n'ai jamais eu à accompagner Malfoy, mais avec l'arrivée des enfants, je crois que ça va arrivé de plus en plus. De toute façon, je profite de tous les moments que je peux passer seule. Je vois tellement de personnes à tous les jours que parfois la tête me tourne.

Présentement, je suis dans le métro, en route vers ma demeure. Le wagon est bondé, comme d'habitude, j'y suis donc habituée. Le train approche de ma destination, je me lève donc et essaie de me frayer un chemin dans la foule et juste au moment où j'allais traverser les portes, elles me ferment au nez. Je jure silencieusement et attends la prochaine station. Je marcherai dix minutes de plus c'est tout. Je passerai à la pharmacie en même temps, il va me manquer de shampooing et de revitalisant. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent de nouveau, je me précipite vers l'extérieur du wagon. Une fois rendue au grand air, la pluie fait son apparition. J'ouvre ma mallette et prends mon parapluie. Je me rends à la pharmacie et achète ce dont j'ai besoin et me remet en marche vers chez moi. J'étais rendue à la moitié de mon trajet, lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler.

- Granger !

Faites que ce ne soit pas lui. Je me retournai et le vit j'approcher de moi en courant.

- Malfoy.

- Que fais-tu ici? Tu sors à l'autre station habituellement.

- Je l'ai manqué. De toute façon, je devais passer à la pharmacie. Dis-je sur un ton désinvolte. Toi, tu as fini de travailler?

- Oui, c'était vide cet après-midi.

- Ah bon.

Le reste du trajet a été très silencieux. Malfoy et moi n'avons jamais été vraiment proche. Comparativement avec Harry, avec qui un lien d'amitié s'est créé rapidement. C'est normal, je veux dire, ils habitent ensemble après tout. Cependant, je sens que Malfoy essaie de se rapprocher moi.

- Je crois que nous devrions devenir amis.

- Pardon. Dis-je en sortant de mes pensées.

- Je disais que nous devrions devenir amis. Depuis que Harry et Ginny ont eut les jumeaux, je commence à m'ennuyer. Et puis, je voudrais bien sortir ce soir.

- Je suis d'accord avec la partie où tu veux que l'on devienne amis. Mais pour sortir, je ne sais pas, j'ai des dossiers à revoir.

- Aller, c'est vendredi, tu peux les revoir pendant la fin de semaine. Tu m'as l'air tendue, repose- toi. Dit-il en me massant le coup.

- Lâche-moi. M'exclamai-je

- Ok, Ok!

- C'est d'accord, je vais y aller avec toi.

- Je savais que tu allais accepter. Je passe te prendre à vingt et une heures.

Je soupira et le regarda.

- Tu as une idée derrière la tête toi.

- Non, qu'est-ce qu'y te fait dire ça?

- Tu veux que l'on devienne amis.

Je me retourna et aperçu que nous nous étions arrêter devant chez moi.

- À vingt et une heures Malfoy?

- Précise

- À toute à l'heure d'abord.

- Bye.

Je m'avança vers la porte d'entrée, la débarra tout en prenant le courrier et finalement entra dans la maison. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains pour y déposer mes achats et par la suite vers mon bureau pour y déposer ma mallette et le courrier. J'ôtai mon veston, que je déposai sur le dossier de la chaise de cuir et descendis à la cuisine pour manger un peu. Tout à coup le téléphone sonna. Je soupira bruyamment et me alla répondre.

- Oui bonjour.

- Miss Granger, ici Frédérick du bureau, est-ce que je vous dérange?

- Non, pas vraiment. J'allais seulement me faire à manger.

- AH! Tant mieux, parce que je voudrais que l'on parle du dossier Mackenzie King.

- Je n'ai pas encore lu le dossier. J'avais prévu le lire ce soir, mais j'ai un empêchement de dernière minute.

- OH! Vraiment? Dit mon interlocuteur avec un ton déçu.

- Exact, je ne l'ai pas lu. Y a-t-il un problème quelconque avec ce dossier?

- Euh… oui… euh, je… je n'aurais pas dû vous appeler alors.

- Délivrez la marchandise, Frédérick, le mal est fait. Dis-je quelque peu énervée.

- Mais je ne voulais pas gâcher votre fin de semaine madame. Répondit-il avec une petite voix.

- Vous aller la gâcher si vous ne me dites pas immédiatement ce que c'est.

- J'ai entendu par des amis qui travaillent dans le cabinet adverse, que l'accusé aurait quitté le pays.

Je criai tellement fort que j'ai l'impression que Harry et Ginny m'ont entendu. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce salaud a fait ça. Je dis à Frédérick que j'allais m'arranger avec l'autre cabinet, puis je raccrochai. J'appela au cabinet en question et argumenta avec la personne qui s'occupe du dossier qui se trouve être mon ancien amant, Brian. Il me dit qu'il voudrait tellement me revoir et moi je l'envoie promener. Je lui hurle dessus, argumente avec lui pendant des heures, en lui demandant comment son client peut avoir quitter le pays.

Soudain, je fus dérangé par la sonnette et là ça me revient. Je dois sortir avec Malfoy. Je me dirige pour lui ouvrir la porte tout en criant à Brian des bêtises. Je fis signe à Malfoy d'entrer et d'attendre une minute pour que j'aille me changer. Je monte à ma chambre et prends ce qui me tombe sous le nez, soit une mini jupe noire avec un corsage rouge. Je me maquille légèrement, remplace mes souliers pour le bureau par une paire de sandales à talons aiguilles noires, puis redescends retrouver Malfoy, toujours en parlant au téléphone. Une fois devant lui, je lance une dernière injure à Brian et raccroche le téléphone. Malfoy me regarde ébahit, soit parce qu'il ne m'a jamais vu aussi en colère, soit c'est à cause de ce que je porte. D'après les regards qu'il me lance, je crois bien que c'est les deux. Je m'approche doucement et lui dis :

- On y va?

- Euh… Oui.

- Viens, on va prendre ma voiture… non, on va y aller en métro, ça sera plus sûr.

- Plus sûr?

- Tu vas voir une fois rendu.

Une fois assis dans le wagon, mon cellulaire sonna

- Je ne pourrais pas passer un vendredi tranquille pour une fois. M'exclamai-je.

- On dirait que non. Me dit Malfoy.

Je répondis d'une manière douce malgré l'énervement qui montait.

- Oui, bonsoir!

- Vous allez bien madame?

Je crois que c'était trop doux.

- Ah! Frédérick. Oui, ça va. Ça va même très bien. Dis-je sarcastiquement

- Tant mieux. Je voulais savoir comment vous vous êtes arrangé avec monsieur Appleton.

- Je ne veux plus parler de ce dossier pour le reste de la fin de semaine. Je vais le lire et m'occupé de ça lundi, est-ce bien clair monsieur Wright?

- Bien madame, passez une belle fin de semaine, madame.

Et il raccrocha. Je replaça mon cellulaire à la ceinture de ma jupe et ferma les yeux pour me calmer les nerfs.

- Ça va mieux Granger? Me demanda Malfoy.

- Un peu, mais ça va vraiment aller mieux une fois rendu au club.

- D'accord, de toute façon, on sort à la prochaine station.

- Tant mieux.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini. Je vous rappelle que ceci est chapitre test. Si je n'ai pas assez de commentaires, je verrai si je publierai le prochain chapitre. Alors j'espère que vous voyez l'encadré en bas qui dit submit review. Oui? Eh bien cliquez là-dessus. N'ayez pas peur, le bouton ne sortira pas de votre écran pour vous manger. Comme on dit par chez nous, les petites bibittes ne mange pas les grosses…. 


	2. Une soirée à oublier

Voici la suite, en espérant que vous aimerez. J'ai eu plusieurs questions sur la disparition de la suite de ma première histoire. La raison est qu'en voulant modifier quelque chose je l'ai accidentellement supprimée et quelques jours plus tard, mon ordinateur a sauté en effaçant tout. Moi et les ordinateurs… J'ai donc l'intention de la réécrire, ça sera à venir puisque présentement je n'ai absolument aucune idée à ce sujet. Une dernière chose, rien mais absolument rien de l'environnement Harry Potter ne m'appartient. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une soirée à oublier**

La dernière fois que je suis allée dans un club, il est arrivé un événement qui m'a fait promettre de ne jamais y retourner. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'est pas respectée une promesse que je me suis faite, mais me voici. Je me sens tellement mal à l'aise, les souvenirs me reviennent et me bouleversent. Je prends une grande respiration et me dirige vers le bar pour me commander un shooter. Je l'avale en une gorgée et me retourner pour observer la foule en mouvement. Malfoy se commande aussi un verre tandis que je vais me perdre dans la foule et me défouler un peu.

Pendant que je danse, le monde autour de moi s'efface. Je ne vois plus que des ombres bougées, des têtes sans visages. Plusieurs hommes m'ont approchés, mais je ne leur ai pas répondu, j'étais perdu dans mon monde. Ce qui m'a fait revenir à la réalité en, en quelque sorte, c'est une paire de bras autour de ma taille. Je me retournai et dansa avec l'inconnu devant moi. Ce fut ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une fille plus jolie que moi. Il me lâcha et alla la rejoindre. Honnêtement, j'en ai rien à foutre. Si lui s'est trouvé une autre fille, je me trouverai un autre gars, c'est simple. Je dansai comme ça longtemps, passant d'un gars à l'autre. D'où je suis, je peux apercevoir Malfoy faire à peu près la même chose que moi. Soudain, j'ai un nouveau partenaire. Je lui souris sensuellement et me répondit de la même manière. J'ai l'impression que je le connais déjà. La manière qu'il s'y prend pour me tenir, sa manière de sourire, en fait tout me rappelle quelqu'un. Mais ça ne peut pas être lui, ce n'est pas possible. Je débattais ce sujet dans ma tête lorsqu'il me traîna jusqu'au bar et nous commanda des verres. L'inconnu me donna mon verre et je l'avalai d'un coup. Lorsque je remis mon verre sur le comptoir et que je relevai la tête pour l'observer un peu que je me rendis compte de qui s'était.

- Brian!

- Je pensais que tu me reconnaîtrais plus rapidement.

- J'aurais préféré ne pas te reconnaître du tout.

Je lui tournai le dos pour partir, mais il me retint.

- Notre conversation de tout à l'heure m'a donné le goût de te voir.

- Je le savais ça et aux dernières nouvelles, je t'avais envoyé promener. Si tu es quelque soit peu intelligent, tu aurais compris que je ne voulais jamais plus avoir de contacts avec toi.

- Arrête un peu, tu attires l'attention sur nous.

- Ils ne peuvent même pas nous entendre avec la musique, m'exclamai-je

Brian me pris la main fermement et m'entraîna sur la piste de danse. Il dansa en se rapprocha progressivement de moi. Je le regardai furieusement tout en restant immobile. Je fermai les yeux et sentit ses mains se poser sur ma taille et monter vers ma poitrine. C'était la goutte qui fit déborder le vase et la cerise sur le sundea. Je le repoussai violemment et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains, au moins c'est la seule place où il ne peut pas venir me chercher. Je fis les cents pas en essayant de me calmer. De quel droit il ose faire ça? Notre relation s'est terminée il y a des lunes et de façon très agressive. Une fois calmée, je sortis pour essayée de continuer de profiter de ma soirée. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir Brian accoter sur le cadre de porte.

- Je croyais que tu ne sortirais jamais, ma belle, dit-il en me caressant le visage.

- Je savais que j'aurais dû sortir par la fenêtre aussi, dis-je sarcastiquement.

Je m'éloignai avec Brian à mes trousses. Je commandai un verre au bar tout en essayant de l'ignorer. Je cala mon verre et me dirigea vers la piste de danse pour aborder un homme extrêmement attirant. Je dansai avec lui pendant quelque temps avant que Brian m'extirpe violemment. Le gars me regarda étrangement, haussa les épaules et partit. Je commence en à avoir assez de lui. Je sens que je vais exploser… Trop tard…

- Non mais, qu'est-ce qui te prends? Tu crois encore que je t'appartiens, criai-je.

- Tu m'as toujours appartenu Hermione, depuis le jour où nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter.

- T'es malade, je n'appartiens à personne, encore moins à toi. Nous avons rompu il y a un an et demi, Brian, tu dois passer à autre chose.

- Tu veux dire que tu as rompu. Je n'ai jamais accepté cette rupture, Hermione, jamais. Tu es la seule qui m'intéresse, tu es la seule qui m'attire autant. Les autres ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville. Je ne peux pas passer à autre chose. Tu dois comprendre que je vais rester dans ta vie que tu le veule ou non, dit-il en me prenant par les épaules. Si je dois te poursuivre, je vais le faire. Je vais observer tes moindre faits et gestes. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement que la première fois.

Je commençais vraiment à avoir peur. Il a sauté un plomb c'est sûr. Je ne pourrais jamais être capable de vivre en paix. Je ne pourrais jamais fréquenter d'autres hommes, il sera toujours là. Brian me regarda dans les yeux et j'angoissai. Soudain, je sentis une main sur ma taille. Je me retournai et vit Malfoy. Brian me lâcha et observa Malfoy avec haine.

- Hermione chérie, dit Malfoy en m'enlaçant. Joue le jeu, chuchota-t-il ensuite dans mon oreille.

- Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais arriver. Je me suis tellement ennuyée de toi, dis-je avec un énorme sourire. Tu me sauves la vie, chuchotai-je.

Il me lâcha et me pris par la taille. Il observa Brian attentivement.

- Vous êtes? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Brian Appleton et vous.

- Draco Malfoy, le petit ami de la charmante demoiselle, répondit-il en avançant la main.

- Le petit ami? Demanda-t-il en lui serrant la main. Hermione, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un petit ami.

- Ce n'était pas de tes affaires. Je vis ma vie et tu devrais vivre la tienne.

Je me tournai vers Malfoy et l'attira vers moi par le collet.

- Viens je veux danser. Au revoir Brian.

- Ce fut un plaisir de te connaître Brian. Dit Draco

Brian se contenta de le regarder. Une fois au milieu de la piste de danse, je posa ma tête sur la poitrine de Malfoy et le serra très fort.

- C'est vraiment la première fois que je suis aussi contente de te voir, lui dis-je en soupirant lourdement.

- Ce Brian, c'est qui en vérité?

- Mon ex-petit ami. On dirait qu'il n'a pas accepté la rupture.

- Qui date?

- D'un an et demi environ.

- Ouf!

- Il est tellement accro, si je peux dire, qu'il m'a menacé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit exactement? Demanda-t-il sur un ton que je peux sentir comme sur le bord de la colère.

- Il a dit qu'il me suivrait, qu'il surveillerait mes moindres faits et gestes. Honnêtement, c'est la première fois que j'ai peur de quelqu'un. Je crois que je vais demander que quelqu'un surveille ma maison. En plus, il croit que tu es mon petit ami. Ah! La galère. On peut rentrer, je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Oui, pas de problème.

- Merci.

Il me prit la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie.

Une fois rendue devant chez moi, je remerciai Malfoy pour m'avoir aidé avec Brian, lui souhaitai une bonne nuit et entrai à l'intérieur.

* * *

OK, je sais que mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs. Mais que voulez-vous, c'est la vie. Je vais essayer de les faire plus longs, je ne vous garantie rien cependant. 


	3. Besoin de protection peutêtre?

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. Je me suis aussi rendu compte que j'avais oublié de nommer les jumeaux, ils seront présentés dans ce chapitre. Donc, bonne lecture ami lecteur.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Besoin de protection peut-être?**

Je me fis réveiller par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je tournai dans mon lit pour arriver à voir mon réveille-matin. 6h45, qui est assez imbécile pour être debout à cette heure et pour appeler quelqu'un. Je me levai péniblement pour aller répondre.

- Allô, dis-je d'une voix endormie.

- Hermione chérie, je te réveille? Demanda la voix.

- Noooon, il n'est que 6h45 un samedi matin, c'est sûr que toute la population mondiale est réveillée, dis-je sarcastiquement.

- Parfait, puisque tu es réveillée, je vais venir te préparer ton déjeuner…

- T'es malade, Brian. Je ne veux pas te voir ici. Est-ce que tu es sourd? Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à te rencontrer sauf si c'est par affaires.

- Que tu le veuille ou non, je viens pareil.

- Il n'en est pas…

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase, il avait raccroché. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Il faut que j'appelle Malfoy, sinon il va se douter qu'il n'est pas mon petit ami. Je compose le numéro, ça sonne.

- Oui, bonjour, résonna la voix de Harry.

- Harry. Est-ce que Malfoy est réveillé?

- Euh, je ne crois pas Hermione, pourquoi?

- Réveille-le de toute urgence, je dois absolument lui parler.

- Te rends-tu compte que c'est de Malfoy que tu parles?

- FAIT-LE! Lui criai-je.

- Bon d'accord.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix endormie de Malfoy se fait entendre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à cette heure, Granger?

- Il s'en vient! Dis-je paniquée

- Mais qui ça?

- Brian, voyons. Le type d'hier.

- C'est une blague?

- Est-ce que je te réveillerai si s'en était une?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse? Me questionna-t-il.

- Que tu viennes ici au plus vite.

- Pourquoi?

- Ce pas le temps de jouer les innocents, Malfoy. Il croit que tu es mon petit ami, il va donc s'attendre que tu sois ici.

- Ah, fallait seulement m'expliquer.

- J'espère que tu es encore en pyjama.

- On peut dire.

- Peu importe, viens-t-en ici en vitesse et passe par la cour au cas où il arriverait en même temps.

- D'accord.

Je raccrochai et alla me faire un thé pour me calmer. Pendant que l'eau chauffait dans la bouilloire, j'allai débarrer la porte de derrière et monta à ma chambre pour enfiler quelque chose de plus décent que ma nuisette de satin. J'étais entrain de mettre mon mini short marine, lorsque j'entendis crier.

- Où es-tu Granger?

- Je suis en haut Malfoy, dans ma chambre.

Il entra dans la pièce au moment où j'enlevais ma nuisette, pour la remplacer par une camisole bleue, et la jeta sur le lit.

- Je ne savais pas que tu portais ce genre de vêtements, dit-il.

- Je fis un saut, mis ma camisole à la vitesse de la lumière et lui fis face.

- Tu connais bien peu de choses à mon sujet.

- Je suis d'accord.

C'est là que j'aperçus ce qu'il portait, un simple boxer noir. Je sentis mes joues chauffer, mais regagna mon sang froid et lui tendis ma robe de chambre. Il la regarda avec méfiance.

- Elle va te faire Malfoy, elle appartenait à mon père et il avait à peu près la même silhouette que toi.

- Je suis soulagé.

- Penses-tu vraiment que je vais te laisser te promener avec pour seul vêtement un boxer tandis que Brian sera être ici? Un plan pour qu'il t'assassine lorsque tu auras le dos tourné. Déjà que tu n'as plus le droit de pratiquer la magie…

- Correct. Mais à partir de maintenant, on laisse tomber les noms de famille. Nous devons passer pour un couple.

- J'approuve entièrement. Il va falloir avertir Harry et Ginny, parce qu'il s'ils viennent à l'improviste, ils vont faire foirer notre subterfuge. Il va falloir aussi que l'on se touche plus.

- QUOI?

- Oui, Mal… Draco. Il va falloir se toucher plus, nous devons être un couple, il va falloir s'embrasser aussi si on veut qu'il gobe tout.

C'est alors que Draco s'approcha, me prit la tête à deux mains et m'embrassa. Ce fut un long baiser langoureux. Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et il descendit ses mains jusqu'à ma taille. Pendant que nos langues combattaient pour avoir le dessus sur l'autre, la sonnette retentit. Nous nous séparèrent et je le regardai légèrement essoufflé.

- C'était quoi ça? Demandai-je.

- Un coup de pratique, dit-il avec son éternel sourire en coin. Je vais répondre.

Il enfila la robe de chambre et sortit de la pièce. Je m'assis sur mon lit et regarda l'heure, 7h10. Je pris une grande respiration et alla rejoindre Draco au rez-de-chaussée. En descendant l'escalier, je le vis entrain de se faire engueuler par Brian. Je m'approchai et posa mes mains autour de la taille de Draco et il mit les siennes autour de la mienne.

- Brian, je t'avais dis que je ne voulais pas te voir ici, dis-je calmement.

- Et moi j'avais dis que je venais que tu le veuilles ou non. Cependant je ne m'attendais pas à le trouver ici.

- C'est mon petit ami, Brian, il a le droit de se trouver ici s'il veut.

- Je n'avais pas cru à cette histoire.

Draco se pencha et m'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête. Je pouvais voir Brian fulminer, un peu plus on voyait la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Il explosa littéralement. Il empoigna Draco par le collet.

- De quel droit tu embrasses Hermione de cette façon? De quel droit tu peux la tenir de cette façon?

- Hermione fait ce qu'elle veut de sa vie. Si je veux l'embrasser et que ça ne la dérange pas, je vais l'embrasser, c'est la même chose si je veux la prendre dans mes bras.

- Elle m'appartient et elle le sait très bien.

- La demoiselle n'appartient à personne.

- La prochaine fois que je vais revenir, si tu es là, tu vas avoir affaire à moi. C'est clair? Hurla-t-il.

- Je tremble de peur, dit Draco.

Brian partit. Nous le regardons entrer dans sa voiture et partir à toute vitesse. Je lâchai Draco et alla m'asseoir sur le sofa. Il ferma la porte et vint me rejoindre.

- Pas question que je te laisse seule avec ce fou furieux qui te harcèle. Je vais envoyer un hibou au ministère de la magie pour demander que je déménage ici.

- Tu ferais ça?

- Définitivement.

- Mais s'il refuse?

- Ça m'étonnerais, tu es la voisine de Harry Potter et c'est lui qui est supposé me « surveillé ».

- Ouais, c'est vrai. Bon, bien je vais aller m'habiller, dis-je en me levant. Ensuite, on ira en parler avec les Potter.

Il hocha la tête. Je monta et observa longuement ma penderie. Je choisi finalement une paire de jeans avec un haut rouge. Lorsque je redescendis, je vis Draco dans la cuisine entrain de verser l'eau que j'avais mis à bouillir dans deux tasses. Il s'approcha de moi et m'en tendis une. Je le remercia et m'assis sur le sofa. Nous avons bu notre thé en silence, puis partit expliquer à Ginny et Harry la situation.

Je sortis la tête à l'extérieur pour m'assurer que Brian n'était pas revenu, puis nous avons traversé en vitesse. Draco ouvra la porte me fit signe d'entrer et il fit de même. Harry, qui était entrain de donner le biberon à sa fille, Alexandra, me regarda avec étonnement.

- Hermione, tu nous as fait une sacrée peur tu sais.

- Oui je sais, je suis venue pour des explications aussi.

- HERMIONE! Cria Ginny qui descendit les escaliers avec Tommy. Tu vas bien, heureusement.

Je m'avança vers Harry embrassa la petite Alexandra sur le front et fit de même avec Tommy. Ginny donna l'enfant à Draco et vint me serrer.

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, tu ne peux pas savoir. J'espère que tu as de bonnes explications.

- Oui, j'en ai. Assoyons-nous d'abord.

Lorsque nous fûmes tous assis, je pris une grande respiration et commença mon discours. Je leur racontai tout depuis la mauvaise nouvelle sur l'important dossier que je dois travailler pendant la fin de semaine jusqu'à ce matin. Harry s'emporta, faisant ainsi pleurer le poupon qu'il avait dans les bras. Il la donna à Ginny, puisque Draco avait encore Tommy, et fit les cents pas dans le salon.

- Pas question de te laisser seule. Tu vas venir habiter ici avec nous.

- Mais Harry, dit doucement Ginny, nous n'avons pas de place avec les jumeaux.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je vais écrire au ministère et je vais demander que des Aurors surveille ta maison.

- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, intervint Draco.

Harry arrêta de marcher et se figea.

- Pas nécessaire! Pas nécessaire! Malfoy, c'est la vie de ma meilleure amie dont tu parles.

- Si tu me laissais finir mon idée aussi. Bon, je crois que vous n'avez pas saisi un détail dans le récit.

- Lequel? Demanda Ginny.

- Le fou furieux croit que je suis son petit ami.

- QUOI! Crièrent le couple.

Draco se retourna vers moi et me demanda si je l'avais spécifié. Je répondis oui et il continua.

- Je vous rappelle qu'il croit cela parce que je me suis présenté ainsi. Il la harcelait, je devais faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter et c'est la première qui m'est arrivé à l'esprit. Pour en venir à ma solution, j'ai décidé de déménager à côté, chez Hermione. Si, bien sûr vous voulez et que le ministère est d'accord.

Après un long moment de silence, Harry parla.

- Je suis d'accord avec ton idée, mais qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que le ministère sera d'accord?

- Premièrement, parce que Hermione est, en quelque sorte, en danger. Deuxièmement, parce que tu es d'accord et troisièmement, parce qu'elle vit juste à côté.

- Vu de cette manière… Je vais écrire moi-même la lettre et dire que j'ai eu l'idée, dit Harry calmement tandis que Draco fulminait. Penses-y trente secondes Draco, si tu leur demande ça, ils vont croire que tu veux te venger de ton père.

Draco ferma les yeux et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Harry sourit et changea de sujet.

- Hermione, j'aurais quelque à te demander...

- Oui, pas de problème, répondis-je en sachant très bien ce qu'il allait me demander. Cependant, il faudrait que ça soit chez moi, j'ai le dossier à lire.

- Merci Hermione. Je vais préparer les sacs à couches, et les parcs, et les biberons, les vêtements...

- Je n'aurais pas besoins d'autant de choses Harry, voyons, dis-je un peu surprise.

- Mais si, nous partons pour la fin de semaine.

- Ah!

- De toute façon, Draco va être là pour t'aider.

- Pardon? S'étonna le principal intéressé.

- Mais si, tu ne vas quand même pas laisser ta petite amie seule avec deux bébés. Dit Harry en riant en voyant le visage étonné de son interlocuteur. Viens m'aider avec les choses.

Draco monta au deuxième avec Harry, en prenant soin de me laisser Tommy dans les bras avant. Ginny et moi traversèrent chez moi en attendant que les deux hommes reviennent avec les choses des bébés. Quelques minutes plus tard, on vit Harry les bras pleins ainsi qu'un Draco fraîchement habillé dans la même situation. Une fois que tout fut installé et que les nouveaux parents nous eurent expliquer tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les habitudes de leur deux amours, ils nous dirent au revoir et bonne fin de semaine.

* * *

Ouf! Je me suis dépassée. Je crois que c'est mon plus long chapitre à vie. 


	4. Un avant goût de la maternité

Encore une fois, rien de l'environnement Harry Potter ne m'appartient. Ça appartient à une femme nommée J.K. Rowling. Un nom qui m'est totalement inconnu… Merci aux fidèles lectrices qui m'ont fait parvenir des reviews (parce que j'ai remarqué que toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyés des reviews sont des filles). Je l'apprécie énormément. Sur ces mots, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Un avant-goût de la maternité**

J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants, plusieurs même. Cependant, avec mon travail, je me suis rendue compte qu'avoir plusieurs enfants, ça ne sera pas possible. Je veux une famille où il fait bon vivre, c'est-à-dire avoir un mari affectueux, des enfants tranquilles, je sais que c'est trop demandé mais il faut bien rêver, et peut-être bien un chien. Pourquoi un chien ? C'est une bonne question, je ne sais pas la réponse moi-même. En gardant Alexandra et Tommy, j'ai vite observé qu'avoir des enfants est tout un sport. Ça fait environ une heure que leurs parents sont partis et ça fait environ une heure qu'ils pleurent et crient. C'est l'enfer !

- Draco, met Tommy dans un carrosse, on vas se promener, ordonnai-je. Ça va peut-être les calmer un peu.

Nous installâmes donc les enfants dans leur carrosse respectif. Nous allions sortir quand le téléphone sonna. Puisque Draco était le plus proche du téléphone, il répondit. Mais, il raccrocha presque instantanément.

- Qui c'était ? demandai-je.

- Aucune idée, la dame à l'autre bout du fil a dit qu'elle s'avait trompé de numéro.

Je m'approcha et lis le numéro sur l'afficheur. Je souris à la vue de ce numéro.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire ? questionna Draco.

- C'était ma mère. Je vais la rappeler pendant que nous allons nous promener.

Nous sortons donc et nous dirigeâmes vers le parc. Je rappelai ma mère sur mon cellulaire.

- Allô, dit une voix masculine.

- Zacharie ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ta voix.

- Mais si ce n'est pas la petite sœur. Ça va ?

- Oui, je vais très bien et toi ?

- À merveille. Dis moi pas que tu as eu des enfants sans nous prévenir.

- Hein ? De quoi tu… AH ! Ce n'est pas les miens, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est ceux de mon ami Harry, tu te souviens de lui ?

- Oui, oui Harry. Maman a essayé d'appeler chez toi tout à l'heure. Tu n'as pas changé de numéro ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est un homme qui a répondu.

- Ça c'était Draco, il reste avec moi pour un moment pendant qu'Harry et Ginny sont partit. C'est une longue histoire, je te raconterai plus tard. Passe moi maman.

- D'accord.

Après quelques minutes,

- Hermione, qui était la voix qui a répondu tout à l'heure ?

- Demande à Zacharie de t'expliquer, mais toi que voulais-tu ?

- Je voulais t'inviter à souper à la maison pour fêter le retour de ton frère après ses études au Japon.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est que j'ai trois personnes à surveiller.

- Qu'elles viennent ça n'a pas d'importance, je veux juste que tu sois là à 16h30 précise.

- Parfait nous serons là.

Je raccrochai et me tournai vers Draco pour y annoncer la nouvelle. Il hocha la tête et nous continuâmes notre chemin. Les enfants s'étaient enfin calmés. Ce fut un énorme soulagement pour nos oreilles. Draco m'arrêta soudainement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demandai-je.

- Tu vois la voiture noire au bout de la rue ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Elle nous suit depuis que nous avons quitté la maison.

Je figeai. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce salopard a fait ça.

- Quoi, il y a quelque chose qui cloche ? s'inquiéta Draco.

- La personne qui est dans cette voitureest probablementun détective privé. Il doit sûrement nous surveiller et prendre en photo tout nos moindres mouvements.

- Pourquoi il ferait ça ?

- Parce que Brian l'a engagé pour ça. Dis-je froidement.

Draco soupira lourdement.

- Ça veut dire que nous devons « être un couple » même à l'extérieur ? chuchota-t-il.

- Je crois que oui.

Je m'approcha doucement, me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement. Lorsque je reculai, il me regarda étrangement.

- Quoi ? J'ai droit à un coup de pratique aussi. Non ? dis-je innocemment.

Il sourit et m'embrassa à son tour.

- Tu sais, dit-il, nous avons l'air d'une vraie famille avec les poupons. Ce qui peux porter à confusion, c'est les cheveux roux. C'est comme si tu m'avais trompé avec un des frères de Ginny.

Je ris légèrement et me remis en marche pour retourner à la maison.

Une fois entré, les enfants se mirent à hurler. Je regardai l'heure, 12h25. Ils doivent avoir faim. Donc, Draco et moi s'installèrent sur le sofa et donnèrent le biberon aux petits. Quelques minutes plus tard, les enfants s'étaient endormis. Nous montâmes et les installèrent dans leurs parcs. Puis, nous redescendîmes au rez-de-chaussée. Je m'allongea sur le sofa et fixa le plafond. J'entendis soudain un drôle de bruit, qui se révéla être l'estomac de Draco.

- Si tu as faim, tu n'as qu'à ouvrir le réfrigérateur. Fais comme chez toi, puisque ça va l'être bientôt.

- Vraiment ? Eh bien merci, dit Draco.

Je me leva et me dirigea vers mon bureau pour aller y récupérer le dossier que je dois lire avant lundi. Je vais profiter du temps que les jumeaux prennent pour dormir pour le faire. Je m'installa sur ma chaise de cuir et ouvrit le fameux dossier. À la seconde où j'eu fini de le lire, les cris des bébés retentir à travers la maison. Je me leva et alla chercher les deux enfants pour les installer au salon. Une fois rendue en bas, Draco prit Alexandra, la câlina et s'installa par terre avec elle pour jouer. Je le regardai abasourdis avec Tommy dans les bras. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. J'avais toujours cru qu'il n'aimait pas les enfants. Mais là, le voir allongé par terre, avec Alexandra au bout de ses bras pour la faire voler, c'est plutôt stupéfiant. Il remarqua ma stupéfaction.

- Je sais que ça l'air bizarre venant de ma part.

- C'est vrai, avouai-je, mais je trouve aussi que c'est mignon. Je ne m'imaginais pas que tu pouvais être aussi attentionné envers un enfant.

- Tu connais bien peu de choses à mon sujet, répliqua-t-il.

- Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ça.

- Tu as dit exactement la même chose ce matin.

Je lui souris et déposa Tommy sur la couverture à côté de lui. En me dirigeant vers mon bureau, je me retournai vivement. Il était déjà 14h30.

- Mon dieu, j'ai oublié le souper chez mes parents. Il faut changer les enfants, toi aussi d'ailleurs, m'exclamai-je.

- Je suis bien comme ça, fit Draco insulté.

- Je sais, mais tu ne pourrais pas même une chemise à la place ?

- D'accord. Je vais y aller, répondit-il en grognant.

- Merci.

Il posa la fillette sur le sol et sortit. J'espère que le détective ne remarquera pas qu'il ne portera pas le même chandail que quand il sera entré. Après 15 minutes d'attentes, il revint avec une jolie robe jaune pour Alexandra et une chemise bleue ainsi qu'un pantalon brun pour Tommy, cependant il ne s'était pas changé.

- Je t'avais demandé de te changé, lui dis-je.

- Me crois-tu imbécile ? Il y a quelqu'un qui nous surveille, penses-tu vraiment que j'aurais sortis de la maison avec d'autres vêtements sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ?

Il enleva son chandail pour laisser voir une chemise noire. Je laissa échapper une respiration, pris la robe et Alexandra.

- Je vais monter me changer et je vais changer la petite en même temps. Nous partons dans trente minutes.

- D'accord.

Je monta dans ma chambre et ferma la porte. Je posa la petite sur le lit et lui enfila la robe. Je la laissai sur le lit, puisqu'elle ne savait pas encore marcher à quatre pattes et me tourna vers ma penderie. Je choisis de porter un pantalon noir avec un haut à épaules dégagées orange. Je me coiffa et me maquilla légèrement. Puis, je pris Alexandra dans mes bras et descendit rejoindre les garçons. Draco avait pris soin de changer Tommy et nous attendais.

- Bon, nous pouvons… commençai-je.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas de sièges d'auto pour les bébés. Je crois bien que Harry les a laissé dans le salon.

- Oui, ils sont là. J'ai failli trébucher dessus tout à l'heure.

- Je vais aller les chercher. Je vais aller chercher le reste de tes vêtements aussi, puisque tu ne peux pas les transporter toi-même.

Draco haussa les épaules. Je posai Alexandra par terre, ce qui l'a fit éclater en sanglots. Je m'accroupi pour lui donner un baiser sur le front.

- Je vais revenir, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dis-je tout bas.

- Je me releva et laissa Draco avec les deux enfants. Une fois à l'extérieur, j'aperçus que la voiture noir n'était plus là. Je soupira de soulagement et entreprit ma quête.

Une fois les vêtements de Draco rapetissés et placés dans un des sièges, je traversai chez moi. À l'intérieur, je donnai les vêtements à Draco qui les laissa sur le sofa et qui installa Alexandra dans son siège. Je fis de même avec Tommy. Nous sortons donc, pour apercevoir que Brian essayait de se stationner en face de chez moi. Draco me fit signe de l'ignorer et de continuer d'installer les sièges à l'intérieur de la voiture. J'installai Tommy en arrière du siège de Draco et il installa Alexandra derrière mon siège. Lorsque nous nous croisâmes en arrière de la voiture, je souris à Draco et il me retint. Il s'approcha doucement et m'embrassa longuement. Un fois le baiser terminer, il reposa son front sur le mien.

- Tu n'as fais ça seulement parce qu'il est là-bas, lui chuchotai-je.

- Je sais, mais celui-là, j'en ai vraiment envie.

Je le regardai avec un point d'interrogation inscrit dans la figure. Mais a réponse ne se fit pas trop attendre. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, mais plus intensément. Je me pressa contre lui pour pouvoir m'imprégner du baiser. Un raclement de gorge nous sortit de notre bulle.

- Oh bonjour Brian ! s'exclama Draco. Quelle surprise de te voir ici.

- Hermione, je peux te parler du dossier qui nous concerne un instant ? demanda Brian.

- Non, je ne peux pas. Je dois partir, répondis-je.

- TU NE PARTIRAS PAS. TU M'AS BIEN COMPRIS ? me cria-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement.

Draco s'avança rapidement et le pris par le collet.

- Tu ne cries pas après ma copine, c'est clair ? Parce que je vais te refaire le portrait tellement rapidement que tu n'auras même pas le temps de te débattre, dit-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Brian prit peur et partit vers sa voiture. Avant d'y entrer, il se retourna.

- Nous allons en discuter à ton bureau lundi.

- C'est ça, lundi à 10h.

- À 10h.

Il entra dans sa voiture et partit. Je me retourna et entra dans la mienne, Draco fit de même.

Une fois sur l'autoroute, Draco prit une chance et parla.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

- Oui, mais je crois qu'il va falloir que je me défoule en revenant.

* * *

Fini, prochain chapitre prochainement. Cependant, je ne peux pas vous assurer de la vitesse de la publication, puisque je retourne à l'école lundi prochain, le 6. N'oubliez pas que j'attends vos reviews avec une grande impatience. 


	5. Rencontre avec les parents

Voilà le chapitre 5! Youhou! Party! Chapitre 5! Pourquoi s'exciter, c'est seulement le chapitre 5. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Rencontre avec les parents**

Vers 16h45, je traversai la grille devant la maison. Nous traversâmes une allée de cèdres, au loin on pouvait apercevoir la maison qui m'avait vu grandir. Une grande maison de briques brunes avec un énorme jardin avec beaucoup de fleurs et d'arbres.

- Ça ressemble au manoir Malfoy mais en plus accueillant, avoua Draco.

Je souris et stationna la voiture devant la maison. Nous sortîmes de la voiture et entreprit de sortir les sièges pour transporter les enfants.

- Draco, dis-je

- Oui.

- Je crois que nous devons laisser croire à mes parents et à mon frère que nous sommes un couple. Leur parler de Brian les inquièteraient et ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

- Je suis d'accord. Mais pour les enfants, nous devons les laisser croire que c'est les nôtres, blagua-t-il.

- Pas la peine, ils savent qu'ils ne sont pas les nôtres, mon frère s'en a chargé.

Une fois terminé, nous montâmes les marches et je sonnai à la porte. Quelques instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit laissant voir mon père.

- Hermione, ma chérie. Ça fait longtemps. Tu vas bien?

- Je vais très bien, merci et toi comment vas-tu?

- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Qui est le jeune homme à côté de toi, demanda mon père en désignant Draco.

- C'est Draco Malfoy, mon petit ami. Draco, je te présente mon père.

- Monsieur Granger, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

- Moi de même. Excusez-moi si je vous insulte, mais n'êtes-vous pas l'idiot qui a tourmenté ma fille pendant ses études à Poudlard?

- Malheureusement, c'est moi. J'étais stupide à cette époque.

Mon père sourit et ses yeux devinrent ronds lorsqu'il aperçut les bébés.

- Je suis grand-père et tu ne me l'as même pas dit! s'insulta-t-il.

- Non, ce n'est pas les nôtres, ce sont ceux de Harry et Ginny.

Il sourit et nous fit entrer. Il prit aussi les sacs à couches et les posa sur le plancher à côté des chaussures.

- Allez vous installer au salon, Haelen et Zacharie vont vous y rejoindre.

- Merci papa.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon, posèrent les enfants sur la table à café face au sofa, puis nous assirent.

- C'est bien chez toi Hermione, chuchota Draco.

- Merci. J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop insulté par ce que mon père t'as dis.

- Non. Il a eu raison d'agir comme ça. J'aurais fais pareil à sa place.

Je lui souris et Zacharie entra dans la pièce. Il regarda Draco avec méfiance avant de s'approcher.

- Hermione, tu n'as pas changé une miette. Sauf tes cheveux, ils ont l'air plus facile à coiffer maintenant, me dit-il en m'enlaçant.

- Idiot va. Toi au contraire, tu as beaucoup changé. Tu as rapetissé et tes cheveux sont… mauves.

- Je n'ai pas rapetissé, tu as seulement grandi et les cheveux c'est pour me rappelé ma copine au Japon, elle adore le mauve.

Je me rappelai que Draco était présent.

- Zach, je te présente Draco Malfoy, mon petit ami. Draco, mon frère Zacharie.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était ton petit ami au téléphone, s'étonna Zacharie.

- J'ai oublié de le spécifier, désolée, dis-je.

Ils se serrèrent la main et au même moment ma mère entra dans la pièce. Elle vint m'enlacer.

- Ma fille. Ça fait tellement longtemps que nous ne t'avons pas vu.

- Maman, ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Je te présente Draco, mon petit ami.

- Enchanté madame Granger, répondit poliment Draco.

- Moi de même, jeune homme. Oh! Ils sont adorables, s'écria ma mère en voyant Alexandra et Tommy. Ce sont les enfants de Harry, c'est ça?

- Oui, ils sont partit en week-end d'amoureux, dis-je.

- J'ai tellement hâte d'avoir des petits enfants, commença à rêvasser ma mère. C'est pour quand?

Draco et moi restèrent bouche bée devant la question. Honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle pose la question.

- On ne sais pas trop, n'est-ce pas chéri, dis-je en m'accrochant au bras de Draco.

- Oui, c'est vrai que… euh… on est très occupé avec notre travail… euh… hésita-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave, vous êtes encore jeunes. Ce n'est pas comme Zacharie, approchant la trentaine, il a les cheveux mauves.

Nous sommes tous partis à rire, tous sauf Zacharie évidemment. Il n'a vraiment pas le sens de l'humour. Mon père réapparut quelques secondes plus tard.

- Le dîner est prêt, allez vous installer à table, affirma-t-il.

Ma mère et mon frère sortirent de la pièce en premier. Je pris le siège d'Alexandra et partis pour me diriger vers la salle à manger, lorsque Draco m'arrêta. Il me regarda longuement, puis partit s'installer. Je haussa les épaules et le suivit. Une fois à table, Draco se releva pour aller chercher les pots pour les bébés. Pendant ce temps, s'essayais tant bien que mal de calmer les enfants qui hurlaient. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il revint. Mon père et ma mère servir le repas, la spécialité de ma mère, son fameux bœuf bourguignon. Une fois terminé, mes parents s'assoyent et mon père affirma haut et fort :

- Bon appétit tout le monde.

- Bon appétit, dirent tout le monde en chœur.

Après quelques instants de silence, entrecoupés par le son des enfants qui mangeaient, ma mère commença à poser des questions.

- Alors Draco, qu'exerces tu comme travail?

- Je suis second chef dans un grand restaurant.

- Vraiment, lequel? questionna mon père.

_- À la perle dorée,_ répondit Draco

- Vraiment! J'adore ce restaurant, s'exclama ma mère.

- Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire, dit Draco.

- Quels métiers exercent tes parents?

- Mon père était fonctionnaire au ministère de la Magie et ma mère est femme au foyer.

- Tu as dis que ton père était, il a pris sa retraite? Demanda ma mère.

Je lui fis signe de ne pas poser la question et de changer de sujet, mais elle ne m'écouta pas.

- Il… est mort lors de la guerre, répondit Draco péniblement, sûrement parce qu'il se rappelle les événements.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle tout bas. Il a été tué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres?

Vraiment, ma mère a le don de poser de ne jamais arrêter de poser des questions embarrassantes.

- Non, il était de son côté. Il a été tué par un membre de l'ordre du Phoenix, dit-il en me regardant.

Le regard de mon père et de ma mère se posa sur leurs assiettes, tandis que celui de mon frère se posa sur moi. Il avait tout compris.

- Tu l'as tué, chuchota-t-il assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.

Je ne dis rien.

- Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Draco, Hermione? Demanda mon père sur un ton de mépris.

- Son père a tué Ron. Il était l'ennemi numéro deux à abattre, plaidai-je.

- Oui, mais c'était quand même le père de ton petit ami.

- On se détestaient à l'époque, dis-je sur le bord d'éclater en sanglots.

Je me leva, pris Alexandra avec moi et alla dans le salon. Tandis que je sanglotais un peu, j'entendis Draco discuter avec mes parents.

- Vous savez monsieur, j'ai pardonné à Hermione pour ses actes, sinon je ne serai pas là ce soir. Et honnêtement, mon père aurait dû être tué bien avant. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, je crois que nous allons partir.

Mes parents et mon frère ne dirent pas un mot. Draco entra alors dans le salon avec Tommy. Il m'embrassa sur la tête et me dit.

- Viens, on s'en va.

Le trajet de retour fut très silencieux. Une fois rendu à la maison, Draco et moi montèrent installés les enfants dans leurs parcs pour qu'ils puissent dormir. Ensuite, j'allai à la salle de bains pour me rincer le visage ainsi que mettre mon pyjama, et Draco alla dans ma chambre afin de se changer pour la nuit. Lorsque j'entra dans ma chambre, Draco était en boxer entrain de mettre sa chemise et son pantalon dans ma penderie. Il ne remarqua ma présence que lorsque je refermai la porte derrière moi. Nous passâmes un long moment à nous regarder en silence, avec comme seul lumière, le clair de lune. Je me dirigea doucement vers mon lit et y entra. Draco fit de même. Je me tournai dos à lui.

- Bonne nuit Draco, dis-je doucement.

- Bonne nuit Hermione, répondit-il.

* * *

Je suis sûre que c'est le pire chapitre que j'ai jamais écris de ma vie. S'il vous plaît envoyer moi des commentaires!


	6. Révélations

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont envoyés des reviews. Voici maintenant le chapitre 6!

**Chapitre 6 : Réalisations**

Le soleil se leva lentement sur la banlieue de Londres. Lorsqu'un rayon finit par entrer doucement par la fenêtre de ma chambre, je m'éveillai doucement. Je sentis un poids au niveau de ma taille. Je me redressai légèrement afin de voir ce que c'est. C'est le bras de Draco qui me tient. Je souri légèrement et essaya de l'enlever afin que je puisse me lever, mais rien à faire, il me retint plus fortement et m'attira vers lui. Je ne pouvais plus sortir. Je restai donc là, allongée à regarder le plafond en pensant à absolument rien. Après quinze minutes, j'eus envie d'aller à la salle de bain. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas bougé, lorsque soudain, Draco bougea. Il se retourna et enleva son bras. Je sorti du lit discrètement et alla à la salle de bain. Une fois terminé, j'allai voir si les enfants étaient réveillés. Il se trouvait que seulement Tommy l'était. Je le pris dans mes bras et descendis pour lui donner son biberon. Je l'observai plus attentivement. Les quelques cheveux qu'il possédait étaient d'un noir profond, comme ceux de son père. Ses yeux étaient un mélange des yeux bleus de Ginny et des yeux verts de Harry. Les traits de son visage avaient tout des Weasley, sauf pour la bouche, elle était de Harry. Soudain, les cris d'Alexandra se firent entendre. Je me levai pour déposer Tommy dans son siège afin d'aller la chercher, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Draco apparut avec la petite dans les bras.

- Bonjour, me dit-il, tu as bien dormi?

- Assez, et toi?

- Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi. Faut avouer que j'avais de la belle compagnie, répondit-il en me regardant.

Mal à l'aise, je souris timidement et je détournai le regard. Je posai finalement Tommy dans son siège et me dirigeai vers le réfrigérateur pour sortir un bol de fraises, que je posai sur la table. J'allai ensuite chercher le journal à l'extérieur. J'ouvris la porte et me pencha pour ramasser l'édition dominicale du journal. En me relevant, je remarquai que la voiture noire était de retour devant la maison. Je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas remarquée et entra dans la maison. Je m'assis devant mon bol, mangea les fraises et lu mon journal. En première page, il y avait des images de 4 nouveaux otages britanniques en Irak et des manifestations qui ont lieu au Proche-Orient à cause des caricatures de Mahomet (A/N : On s'entend que c'est fictif, il n'y a pas de nouveaux otages britanniques en Irak, à ma connaissance. Pour ce qui est des manifestations, c'est réel. Je tenais à le souligner. ) . Je soupirai devant l'idiotie de l'espèce humaine. C'est quand même stupide qu'un peuple s'entretue pour atteindre, si l'on peut dire un autre peuple. Je referma le journal et leva mon regard. Draco était devant moi entrain de donner le boire à Alexandra et il me regarda fixement. Ça commençait à devenir agaçant.

- Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose dans le visage? Lui demandai-je.

- Non, me répondit-il doucement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as à me fixer comme ça?

- J'aime beaucoup ta façon de manger tes fraises…

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si extraordinaire ma façon de manger des fraises?

- Elle est si… sensuelle.

Je ne dis rien et alla porter mon bol dans le lave-vaisselle. Je montai ensuite dans ma chambre afin de m'habiller. Je décidai de porter un pantalon noir avec une ceinture et une camisole rouge. Je me brossai mes cheveux et redescendis au salon. Draco me regarda descendre la bouche presque grande ouverte.

- Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose de travers? Demandai-je en me regardant.

- Non.

- Ah! Tant mieux.

Tandis que je m'amusais avec les enfants, Draco monta à son tour. Soudain, la sonnette retentit. Je me levai et allai répondre.

- Bonjour! Dirent Harry et Ginny en chœur.

- Oh! Bonjour. Vous êtes déjà de retour. Je croyais que vous alliez revenir cet après-midi.

- C'est vrai, nous devions arrivés cet après-midi, mais nous nous sommes tellement ennuyé de nos deux amours. Où sont-ils? Demanda Ginny.

- Entrez, ils sont dans le salon.

Je me tassa et laissa entrer Harry et Ginny qui allèrent rejoindre leurs enfants. Ils les prirent dans leurs bras et les couvra de baisers. Des gazouillis de joie se firent entendre dans la maison.

Draco descendit peu après. Il salua le couple, leur demanda s'ils avaient passé une belle fin de semaine. Ginny répondit qu'elle ne s'avait jamais autant reposé depuis la naissance des enfants. Je proposai du thé, que tout le monde refusa poliment.

- Hermione, est-ce que tu sais ce que fait cette voiture noire devant la maison? Il y a un homme à l'intérieur qui regardait par ici, demanda Harry.

- Ça… c'est… Brian qui me fait surveillé, répondis-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Pardon? Dit Harry.

- Tu as bien entendu. Hermione se fait surveillé par ce malade, dit Draco et il leur raconta tout ce qui s'est passé depuis leur départ.

- Ce n'est pas possible, dit Ginny d'une voix presque inaudible.

- J'ai bien peur que oui. C'est pour ça Harry que tu dois envoyer la lettre le plus vite possible, ajoutai-je.

- Je le ferai, et maintenant même. Tu aurais un parchemin et une plume?

Je lui tendis tout ce dont il avait besoin et il s'installa dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Draco monta au premier pour faire les bagages des enfants, tandis que Ginny et moi jasions.

- Alors Hermione, est-ce que Draco et toi… chuchota-t-elle.

- Ginny! Pour qui me prends-tu? Voyons, nous agissons en couple seulement parce que c'est nécessaire…

- Hermione, tu n'as vraiment pas le sens de l'observation. Tu n'as pas remarqué la façon dont il te regarde.

- Non, je n'y ai jamais porté attention. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spéciale sa façon de me regarder?

- Il se retient pour ne pas te sauter dessus.

- Voyons Ginny, on parle de Malfoy, la personne qui me déteste le plus au monde.

- Peut-être, mais il a beaucoup changé depuis qu'il n'a plus accès à la magie. Il ne méprise plus autant les moldus qu'avant, puisqu'il doit vivre comme eux.

- Je dois avouer… dis-je encore plus bas pour que Harry ne nous entendes pas, que Draco m'a embrassé une fois, sans qu'il n'y soit obligé…

La bouche de Ginny s'étira en un énorme sourire. Je lui fis signe de se taire. Draco entra au même moment et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi. Le sourire de Ginny s'étira encore plus, si c'était encore possible. J'haussai mes épaules et m'enfonça dans le sofa. Un lourd silence s'installa. Il fut interrompu par les gazouillis de Tommy et d'Alexandra ainsi que par le vol de mon hibou que Harry venait de faire partir avec la lettre. Ce dernier vint s'asseoir avec nous.

- Quand t'es-tu aperçu que tu te faisais suivre Hermione? Demanda Harry.

- Peu après que vous êtes partis. Draco et moi sommes sortis pour calmer les deux petits anges et il me fit remarquer qu'une voiture noire nous suivait depuis la maison.

Quelques instants plus tard, le hibou fut de retour avec la réponse du ministre. Comme je n'eus pas le courage d'aller la prendre, Harry s'en chargea. Il revint s'asseoir et nous la lu à haute voix.

_Cher monsieur Potter_

_Nous avons bien reçu votre demande en ce qui attrait au déménagement de Monsieur Draco Malfoy chez Mademoiselle Hermione Granger. À la suite de l'étude du cas qui vous préoccupe, nous pensons qu'il serait très dangereux pour mademoiselle Granger de demeurer seule avec quelqu'un qui la harcèle et la fait suivre. Nous acceptons donc votre requête. Cependant, mademoiselle Granger devra demeurer votre voisine jusqu'à ce que le ministère revoie le dossier du jeune Malfoy. _

_Veuillez agréez mes sentiments les plus distingués._

_**Gary Nordenskjöld**_

_Vice-président au ministère de la justice magique._

Je laissa sortir la respiration que je retenais depuis le début de la lecture. Je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter, je ne serai plus seule à la maison. La joie qui m'habitait était si intense que je me retournai vers Draco et l'enlaça. Il fit de même. Lorsque je le lâcha, les visages du couple devant nous, exprimaient la surprise la plus totale.

- Ce n'est rien ça, plaisantai Draco.

Il me pris par la taille me retourna de façon que je sois face à lui et m'embrassa. Je fus paralysée par la surprise au début, mais je finis par répondre au baiser. Draco m'allongea sur le sofa et nous fûmes interrompu par un raclement de gorge. Nous nous redressèrent rapidement et je sentis que mon visage devenir rouge comme une tomate.

- Bon… bien… Tu vas venir avec moi Draco, on vas aller porter les choses des enfants chez moi et on vas finir de déménager tes affaires, dit Harry visiblement mal à l'aise.

Draco acquiesça et suivit Harry au premier étage. Ginny et moi restâmes silencieuses jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes sortent de la maison. Une fois cela fait, elle se retourna vers moi.

- Il se sentais terriblement obligé… ricana-t-elle.

- Ginny… dis-je en soupirant.

- Non, pas de Ginny, Hermione. Je vois bien par la façon que tu as réagis que tu veux lui sauter dessus autant que lui veux te sauter dessus.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, répliquai-je sans vraiment me convaincre.

- La Hermione qui était à Poudlard l'aurait repoussé, mais tu l'as laissé faire. Rends-toi à l'évidence, il t'attire.

Je la regarda longuement et soupira fortement.

- OK, je l'avoue. Il m'attire. Bon tu es contente, maintenant, je l'ai dis. C'est juste que… je ne voulais pas m'en convaincre. Depuis hier, je l'ai vu sous un autre jour. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi attentionné. Je veux dire, je l'ai vu agir avec vos enfants. Je me surprenais à me demander s'il agirait comme ça avec nos propres enfants… Comme si ça allait arriver un jour, dis-je avec un ton désespéré et en mettant ma tête dans mes mains.

Ginny s'approcha et m'enlaça.

- C'est Malfoy, Ginny. Malfoy. La personne que j'ai détesté le plus dans toute ma vie. Il ressentait la même chose envers moi. Comment est-il possible… comment est-il possible que je tombe amoureuse de la personne que j'ai détesté le plus? Dis-je en sanglotant.

- Tu l'as dis toi-même, Hermione, tu l'as détesté. Tu as parlé au passé. Tu as vu une autre personnalité de Draco et tu es tombée pour l'autre personnalité. Pour que tu sois en paix avec toi-même, il faudrait que tu lui avoues tout.

Je levai ma tête et essuyai mes larmes. Au même moment, Harry et Draco entra.

- Tout est installé à la maison, chérie, dis Harry à Ginny. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à amener les petits.

Ginny hocha la tête.

Ils montèrent ensuite au premier sûrement pour aller ranger les dernières affaires de Draco. Je me levai et allai les rejoindre pour faire de la place dans ma penderie. Une fois toutes les choses rangées, nous redescendîmes rejoindre Ginny et les enfants.

- Bon, il est temps pour nous de partir, dit Harry en prenant son fils.

- D'accord, dit Ginny qui se leva pour prendre Alexandra. On se voit plus tard.

- Bye, bonne fin de journée, dis-je.

- Bye, ajouta Draco.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, je montai à ma chambre pour aller chercher une veste. Je redescendis et trouva Draco assis sur le sofa entrain de lire le journal. Je m'approchai et m'assis à côté de lui. Il leva la tête et me regarda.

- Je vais aller magasiner, veux-tu venir avec moi? Demandai-je.

- Magasiner pour quoi?

- Des vêtements et peut-être autre chose, je vais voir.

- D'accord, je vais venir.


	7. Seuls, mais pas tout a fait

**Chapitre 7 : Seuls, mais pas tout à fait

* * *

**

Lorsque nous sortîmes de la maison pour nous rendre à la voiture, je remarquai que la voiture noire n'était plus là. Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement et débarrai les portes. Une fois à l'intérieur, Draco se retourna vers moi.

- La voiture, elle n'est plus là.

- Je sais, lui dis-je. J'en suis heureuse, je déteste être surveillé.

- Je sais comment c'est. On ne peut pas faire tout ce qu'on veut.

- Pourquoi te plains-tu? Ne viens pas dire que tu ne peux pas faire tout ce que tu veux, dis-je démarrant la voiture et en sortant de l'entrée.

- Je ne peux pas faire de magie, je te rappelle. La magie c'est toute ma vie. J'ai vécu dedans depuis que je suis en couche. J'ai hâte de pouvoir en refaire.

- Oh! dis-je tout bas. Mais, la vie de moldu n'est pas si pire que ça. Tu te débrouilles bien, jusqu'à maintenant.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

J'immobilisai la voiture à un feu rouge. Je tournai la tête vers lui, une minuscule larme coulait. J'approchai ma main doucement et l'essuya. Draco se retourna vers moi et j'enlevai ma main pour la placer sur le bras de vitesse. Il posa sa main sur la mienne et fit des cercles avec son pouce. Je le regardai, lui souri tendrement et retournai mon attention sur la route.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Draco grogna quelque chose de pratiquement inaudible.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demandai-je.

- La voiture noire, elle est de retour.

Je regardai dans mon rétroviseur et effectivement, elle était deux voitures derrière nous. Je regardai par la suite, la voiture qui nous séparait attentivement. C'était une BMW décapotable bleu nuit. Sur la plaque d'immatriculation, on pouvait y lire : « GIRLS6ADDI98 ».

- Brian est là aussi, dis-je.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre? me demanda-t-il stupéfait par ma remarque.

- La plaque de la voiture derrière nous est celle de la voiture de Brian. Il doit avoir changé de voiture pour que nous ne puissions pas savoir que c'est lui.

- Ah! Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai. Sa voiture, elle était rouge hier, songea Draco.

- Il n'a pas été assez vigilant. Il n'a pas changé de plaque.

- Il commence à m'énerver sérieusement.

- Compte toi chanceux, moi j'ai vécu avec lui pendant un an et demi. Ça bien été dans les premiers temps, mais après il a commencé à devenir possessif et jaloux, un peu comme maintenant.

- Je savais que tu étais faites forte après toute tes aventures avec Potter, mais à endurer Brian pendant plus d'un an… Vraiment tu m'épates.

- Arrête, tu me mets mal à l'aise.

Une fois rendu au centre d'achat, je stationnai la voiture. Draco et moi en sortirent et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'entrée. Je vis Brian se stationner un peu plus loin. Draco m'attira vers lui et me dit de faire comme s'il n'était pas là. J'approuvai d'un hochement de tête.

- Tu as besoin de quoi en particulier? me demanda Draco.

- J'ai besoin d'une robe de soirée, car j'ai un bal de charité prochainement. J'ai besoin aussi, de nouvelles chaussures. D'un peu de tout, quoi. Il te faut aussi un habit.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour le bal, tu dois venir avec moi.

- J'y suis vraiment obligé?

- Tu penses vraiment me laisser y aller toute seule, quand c'est la firme de Brian qui l'organise?

Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent, signe qu'il avait compris mon point. Je le pris par la main, le conduis vers le magasin le plus proche et le tirai dans les nombreuses allées de robes de soirées. Il m'aida à en choisir quelques-unes et les transporta jusqu'aux salles d'essayage. Je lui fis signe d'attendre pendant que je me change. La première robe que j'essayai était bleue avec quelques lignes turquoise. Elle dégageait mes épaules et m'arrivait aux genoux. Une fois la robe enfilée, je sortis la tête et demanda à Draco de venir.

- Tu as besoin d'une autre taille? me demanda-t-il.

- Non, entre, dis-je en me tassant un peu.

- Euh… je…

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, demandai-je en l'attirant à l'intérieur de la cabine par le bras.

Il regarda autour de lui, puis son regard se posa sur moi. Il me regarda de haut en bas.

- Elle ne te va pas très bien. Tu n'avais pas besoin de me faire entrer pour que je te le dise.

- Je voulais que tu montes la fermeture éclair, mais si tu trouves qu'elle ne me va pas bien… répliquai-je doucement me tournant dos à lui et en commençant à ôter la robe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? dit-il en retenant la robe pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

- Tu m'as dis qu'elle ne me faisait pas bien, alors je me change, répondit-il toujours dos à lui.

- Oui, mais je suis là, expliqua-t-il nerveusement.

- Il me semble que ça ne t'a jamais dérangé de voir une femme nue avant… De toute façon, je n'ai rien à cacher.

Il lâcha la robe, qui tomba par terre. Je l'entendis avaler bruyamment. Je me penchai pour ramasser la robe et la remettre sur le support, puis entrepris d'en prendre une autre. Soudainement, Draco me prit par la taille, me tourna face à lui et m'embrassa passionnément. Prise par surprise, je ne répondis pas immédiatement. Il me pressa contre le mur, tandis que ses mains parcouraient la moindre parcelle de peau qu'elles pouvaient atteindre. Après quelques minutes, je le repoussai doucement.

- J'ai d'autres robes à essayer et je ne veux pas passer la journée ici.

Il me regarda, puis regarda les autres robes et en prit une. La robe était bleue et était très longue. Elle avait une fente qui montait jusqu'au-dessus du genou. Draco s'approcha et m'aida à la mettre. Lorsqu'il eu fini de monter la fermeture éclair, il se recula et m'observa.

- Celle-ci te va beaucoup mieux, dit-il nonchalamment.

- Ça serai donc celle-ci que l'on va prendre, ajoutai-je en souriant.

Draco sortit de la cabine et je me rhabillai. Une fois terminé, je pris toute les robes et allai les porter à la vendeuse en prenant soin de ne pas rendre celle que Draco avait choisi. Lorsque je l'eu rejoins, je vis qu'il n'était pas seul. Brian avait une conversation avec lui.

- Alors, Draco, c'est ça? demanda Brian. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie?

- Je suis second chef au restaurant _À la perle dorée. _Toi tu es avocat, c'est bien ça?

- Oui. Et dis-moi, comment as-tu connu Hermione?

- Je… hésita Draco.

- Nous nous sommes connu au secondaire. Nous allions au même pensionnat, dis-je rapidement.

- Hermione, comment vas-tu? Je ne pensais pas que je te rencontrerai ici, dis Brian avec un ton qui sonnait faux.

- Je vais bien merci, répondis-je. Viens Draco, je dois encore aller chercher des souliers qui vont aller avec ma robe.

- D'accord, allons-y, répondit Draco en prenant me robe et passant son bras autour de ma taille. Au revoir Brian.

- Au revoir, répondit ce dernier. J'espère te voir au bal de charité.

- Je ne manquerai cet événement pour rien au monde.

- Tant mieux, ajouta Brian d'une voix où le mépris s'entendais très bien.

Il s'en alla. Draco et moi, nous dirigeâmes vers la caisse où je payai ma robe et vers le magasin de chaussures le plus proche où je m'achetai une paire de sandales à talon aiguilles argent. Après le magasin de chaussures, je m'arrêtai devant une autre boutique.

- Je n'entre pas là, Hermione, dit Draco

- Mais si, tu viens avec moi.

- Pas question, je vais avoir l'air bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu n'auras pas l'air bizarre.

- Mais nooon, regarde l'autre au fond. Il a l'air bizarre. Tout homme à l'air bizarre à attendre dans une boutique de lingerie, ajouta Draco en pointant un homme assis près des salles d'essayage.

- Tu n'auras qu'à lui faire la jasette.

Je tirai donc Draco dans la boutique et l'assis à côté de l'homme qu'il me pointait.

- Tu ne bouges pas, l'avertis-je.

- Sinon quoi?

Je m'approcha doucement et lui chuchota dans l'oreille.

- Tu sais, je peux encore me servir de ma baguette…

Il me regarda.

- Tu n'oserais quand même pas?

- Peut-être pas, mais on ne sais jamais.

- Lequel tu vas utiliser? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Pourquoi je te le dirai? Ça va gâcher toute la surprise…

Je m'éloignai et vit l'homme à côté de Draco s'avancer pour lui parler. Comme je n'étais pas très loin j'entendis un bout de la conversation.

- Si tu ne veux pas être privé ce soir, tu es mieux de rester assis.

- Privé… questionna Draco qui n'avait pas encore compris, Ah! Oui, je ferais mieux de rester assis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle va utiliser? Si je peux poser la question.

- Un so… Une sauce. Pour son poulet.

- Son poulet? Moi qui pensait qu'elle parlait de… tu sais quoi.

- Non, c'est une sauce que je n'apprécie vraiment pas…

Une sauce… je n'en reviens pas. Quel mensonge bizarre. Une sauce. Je fini de faire le tour de la boutique et retourna vers Draco.

- Tu n'as rien pris? me demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi, tu voulais que je prenne quelque chose?

- Bien oui…

- Vraiment, dans ce cas là, choisit.

Il se leva doucement et fit le tour de la boutique. Il revint peu après avec un ensemble soutien-gorge et petite culotte en dentelle verte.

- Je l'ai déjà cet ensemble là.

Il me regarda intensément.

- Tu l'as déjà… attends…

Il repartit et revint avec un ensemble du même style, mais en dentelle rouge.

- Tu es chanceux, je ne l'ai pas celui-là, lui dis-je. Cependant, ce n'est pas la bonne taille. Attends, je vais aller la chercher.

J'allai chercher la taille qu'il me fallait et remis l'ensemble à Draco. Il se dirigea vers la caisse, où il paya l'ensemble, me prit la main et nous sortîmes du magasin. En sortant, je vis Brian du coin de l'œil. Je l'ignorai et attira Draco vers moi.

- Merci, mais tu n'étais pas obligé de le payer.

- Ça me faisait plaisir. J'ai surtout hâte de le voir sur toi.

- Comme si ça allait arriver, dis-je en souriant.

- Oh! Tu sais que ça va arriver…

Il se pencha et m'embrassa. Je lui rendis le baiser et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma voiture. Une fois rendu, je mis mes sacs dans la valise et la refermai. En me retournant, Draco me plaqua contre la voiture et m'embrassa dans le cou.

- J'aimerais bien continuer ce qu'on avait commencé dans la salle d'essayage.

- Peut-être, mais certainement pas ici…

- Il me lâche doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Démarre la voiture, dit-il en riant.

* * *


	8. Confirmation

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyés des reviews. Ça me fait chaud au cœur, et dieu seul sait que j'ai besoin de chaleur ces temps-ci, il fait extrêmement froid chez moi. Petite anecdote en terminant. Cette semaine j'étais entrain de regarder les olympiques à la télé (parce qu'au moment où j'écris ces lignes, les Olympiques se déroulaient) et si je ne me trompe pas c'était l'épreuve de descente chez les hommes. Tout ça pour dire qu'un des athlètes, norvégien il me semble, s'appelait Draco! Ce n'est pas une blague, n'empêche que je l'ai trouvé très drôle. Maintenant place à la suite de l'histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Confirmation**

Une fois rendu à la maison, j'allai ranger mes achats dans ma chambre. Soudain, j'eus envie de jouer au soccer (A/N : traduction pour nos amis européens, soccer football, chez moi le football ce n'est pas le même sport! C'est un peu plus… violent si je peux dire.). Je changeai les vêtements que je portais contre ceux plus confortables pour le sport. J'enfilai donc un short pour le basket-ball argent, une camisole noire et une paire de souliers de course. J'attachai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

- Où vas-tu comme ça? me demanda Draco.

- Je vais jouer au soccer. Tu viens avec moi? J'aurais vraiment besoin d'un partenaire.

- Je ne sais pas jouer, et de toute façon je ne sais même pas ce que c'est.

- Je vais t'apprendre, tu vas voir c'est très simple. Tout ce que tu dois faire c'est de marquer des points en envoyant un ballon dans un but en n'utilisant que tes pieds.

- Ça a l'air facile. Bon attends-moi, je vais aller me changer.

J'hocha la tête et m'assis sur le sofa. Je rattachai mes souliers pour éviter que les nœuds se détachent et que je prenne une débarque. J'allai aussi remplir deux gourdes d'eau. Je mettais les gourdes dans un sac quand Draco me rejoint dans la cuisine. Je mis le sac sur mon épaule et nous partîmes. Puisqu'il faisait beau, nous y allâmes à pied. De toute façon, le terrain n'était pas loin.

Donc après environ vingt minutes de marche, nous étions rendus au terrain.

- Il est où le terrain? Tout ce que je vois c'est un énorme espace vert avec deux choses avec des filets en arrière, se plaint Draco.

- Nous sommes rendu. Les deux choses comme tu dis, c'est les buts. C'est là que u dois essayer de faire entrer le ballon.

- Mais, tu as vu la taille des buts, c'est trop facile d'y faire entrer un ballon de cette taille.

- Habituellement une équipe de soccer comprend un gardien de but. Il a comme devoir d'empêcher le ballon d'entrer dans le but. Il y a aussi deux défenseurs qui restent dans la zone de son équipe pour empêcher les joueurs de l'équipe adverse de s'approcher du but. Ensuite, il y a les ailiers, si je ne me trompe pas dans les termes, qui essaient de compter. Finalement, il y a le joueur de centre qui essaie lui aussi de compter des buts, mais aussi à chaque mise au jeu essaie de s'emparer du ballon avant le centre de l'autre équipe afin d'avoir un avantage à l'attaque, expliquai-je.

- Ça fait beaucoup de monde. Mais on n'est que deux.

- Peut-être, mais pour se passer le ballon, on n'est pas obligé d'être plusieurs.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Je m'approcha des estrades et y déposa mon sac. Je retira le ballon et retourna vers Draco. Je le posai devant lui et me relevai.

- Bon, je vais partir avec le ballon. Essaie de me le prendre sans utiliser des mains, n'oublie pas.

- Facile…

- Pas tant que ça, j'ai été la meilleure joueuse de la ligue de la région lorsque j'étais jeune.

- Arrête de te vanter, je vais réussir à te l'enlever pareil.

Je le regardai brièvement et partis à courir avec le ballon. Je fis la moitié du terrain et me retournai pour voir où était rendu Draco. Il était dangereusement proche, je continuai donc à courir. Lorsque je le sentis très près, j'arrêta brusquement et me tassa légèrement. Draco n'arrêta pas de courir pour autant. Malheureusement, en me tassant, ma jambe gauche était dans les jambes, si je peux me permettre ce jeu de mots. Il a donc trébuché et il a très mal tombé. J'attendais quelques instants pour qu'il puisse se lever, mais ce moment n'arriva jamais. Je m'approcha doucement et m'accroupi près de lui.

- Est-ce que ça va? lui demandai-je.

- Oui, ce n'est qu'une entorse, me répondit-il en essayant de se relever.

Je l'aidai à se lever, mais ce fut sans succès, il retomba aussitôt en hurlant de douleur. Une ampoule s'alluma dans ma tête.

- Ne bouge pas, je reviens, dis-je à Draco.

- Bien oui, comment veux-tu que je bouge quand je ne peux même pas me lever?

Je couru jusqu'aux estrades pour y prendre mon sac et retourna auprès de Draco. Une fois à ses côtés, je sortis mon téléphone cellulaire et appela une ambulance.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai? demanda Draco.

- Je crois bien que tu viens de te casser une jambe. J'ai appelé une ambulance, on va aller à l'hôpital pour te faire un plâtre. Ça signifie que tu ne pourras pas aller travailler pendant quelques jours.

- Vraiment, dommage. Je vais rester plus longtemps avec toi…

- Non, l'interrompis-je, je dois aller travailler moi. Tu ne te rappelles pas, j'ai rendez-vous avec Brian demain à 10h.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit-il tristement.

Nous entendîmes au loin les sirènes de l'ambulance qui approchait. Quelques minutes plus tard, les ambulanciers mirent Draco, qui avaient l'air paniqué, sur une civière et le mirent dans l'ambulance. J'embarquai avec lui pour le rassuré. Tandis que l'ambulance filait à toute allure et que l'ambulancier stabilisait la jambe cassée, je pris la main de Draco et le regarda dans les yeux. Un sentiment étrange me parcouru. C'était la première fois que je me m'inquiétais à propos de Draco Malfoy. En le regardant dans les yeux, des flash-back des deux dernières journées m'apparurent. L'altercation entre Draco et Brian à la boîte de nuit lorsqu'il s'était présenté comme mon petit ami, la manière dont il s'est précipité hier matin parce que j'avais peur et la manière dont il m'a embrassé la première fois, lors de son « coup de pratique ». La réalisation se fit presque instantanément. Draco Malfoy était amoureux de moi. Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas. Un autre souvenir apparu. Ce qui s'était passé dans la cabine d'essayage, il n'y a pas deux heures de cela. La façon dont j'ai agis. Je n'avais aucune pudeur, pourtant, c'est mon pire ennemi. C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche. J'en étais maintenant sûre et certaine. Je suis amoureuse de Draco Malfoy. Lorsque je sortis de ma bulle, l'ambulancier était entrain de parler avec son collègue et Draco me regardai fixement. Je pris une grande respiration et m'approcha doucement de lui. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs et lui donna un baiser le front. Lorsque je relevai la tête pour le regarder, Draco me regarda tendrement.

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, me dit-il doucement.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je… je…Hermione, je… je… merde… je t'aime.

Je le regardai longuement et lui répondis.

- Moi, aussi Draco.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Je crois bien que c'est le seul sourire venant de lui que j'ai vu, mais encore là, je peux me tromper. Il se leva sur ses coudes pour s'asseoir et me fit signe d'approcher. Ce que je fis et je l'embrassa tendrement. Il y répondit instantanément et y mit plus d'ardeur. Ce qui était tendre au début, fut plus passionné à la fin. Nous fûmes malheureusement interrompu par l'ambulancier qui se retourna presque scandalisé parce que Draco était assis. Il nous sépara et força Draco à se coucher sur la civière en nous disant que nous étions presque arrivé.

* * *


	9. Le début d'une histoire d'amour

Ouf! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit et je m'en excuse. J'ai un horaire très chargé avec l'école et à mesure que je fini un examen, on dirait que le professeur d'autre l'autre deux semaines après. Je profite donc du fait que je ne comprends rien de la matière de mon examen qui vient le 20 mars (on est le 19 au moment où j'écris ces lignes), pour continuer cette histoire. En passant, je vous remercie de m'avoir envoyé toutes ces reviews, j'ai beaucoup apprécier. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Le début d'une histoire d'amour**

J'étais assise dans la salle d'attente entrain de lire un vieux magasine à potins. Il était tellement vieux que sur la couverture, il y avait une photo de Brad Pitt et Jennifer Aniston lors de leur mariage. Je ne lisais pas vraiment le magasine, je feuilletais les pages impatiemment. À mes côtés, une petite fille pleurait dans les bras de son père, qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille que sa maman allait bien et qu'elle allait s'en sortir. Il y avait aussi quelques personnes âgées qui me regardaient en souriant. Je leur rendis leur sourire et me leva pour aller prendre un verre d'eau, puis retourna m'asseoir. Pourquoi c'était aussi long? Il me semble que mettre un plâtre, ça ne prend pas 45 heures. Je ferma les yeux et soupira. Lorsque je les ouvris, le médecin approcha avec une infirmière à ses côtés qui poussait Draco dans sa chaise roulante. Je me leva et alla rejoindre le médecin.

- Vous êtes sa petite amie? Demanda le docteur.

- Je… hésitai-je en regardant Draco qui me fit signe que oui. Oui, monsieur.

- Donc, monsieur Malfoy ne pourra pas marcher pour quatre ou cinq jours. Il ne pourra pas travailler, vu son emploi, pendant toute la période où il portera son plâtre. Il doit se reposer.

- Bien sûr, Merci docteur.

L'infirmière et le docteur partirent. Je m'accroupi pour être au même niveau que le blessé. Je pris doucement son visage et l'embrassa doucement.

- Allez, sortons de cet endroit, dis-je ne me relevant, Je hais les hôpitaux.

- Je suis d'accord, dis Draco.

J'empoignai la chaise roulante et poussa Draco à l'extérieur. Le ciel s'avait assombris dangereusement. Il y avait aussi quelques grondements, annonçant un orage pour un avenir très très très rapproché. Je sorti mon cellulaire de mon sac et appela chez les Potter. Lorsque Ginny répondit, je lui expliqua la situation et lui demanda si un des deux pourrait venir nous chercher. Elle me dit que Harry sera là dans quelques minutes. Je la remercia et raccrocha.

Harry arriva, m'aida à installer Draco sur le siège du passager, puis nous nous installèrent à notre tour. Harry démarra la voiture et nous partîmes.

- Comment est-ce que ça c'est passé? Demanda Harry.

- Nous étions entrain de jouer au soccer, quand il a trébuché sur ma jambe, dis-je.

- C'est banal.

- BANAL? Ce n'est pas banal Potter! Ça fait extrêmement mal, tu sauras, s'écria Draco.

- Je sais que ça fait mal, j'ai déjà eu le bras cassé. Et même plus d'os du tout si tu te rappelles, répliqua Harry.

- Oui, mais il y avait une potion pour le faire repoussé, comme il y a un sort pour guérir un bras cassé. Tu n'as pas passé deux mois avec un plâtre.

Nous passèrent le reste du trajet dans le silence. Une fois arrivé, Harry sortit la chaise roulante du coffre de la voiture, et m'aida à y installer Draco. Je le remercia d'être venu nous chercher à l'hôpital et lui dis au revoir. Je débarra la porte d'entrée et la traversa en compagnie de Draco.

- Tu sais que tu m'as enlevé le goût de jouer au soccer pour un très long moment, dit Draco en ricanant.

- Je sais, je n'aurais qu'à me trouver un nouveau partenaire. On ne sais jamais, il sera peut-être plus sexy que toi.

- Personne ne l'est plus que moi, tu le sais très bien, me dit-il en m'attirant sur lui.

Je souris et passa mes bras autour de son cou. Je l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur le nez et finalement sur les lèvres. Il passa ses bras autour de ma taille et m'attira plus près de lui que je ne l'étais déjà. Il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres et s'ouvrirent instantanément. Nos langues se battaient pour essayer de dominer l'autre. Mes mains descendirent jusqu'aux boutons de sa chemise, puis commencèrent à les détacher, quand la porte s'ouvrit et un gazouillis se fit entendre. Nous nous séparèrent en haletant, puis regardèrent Ginny et Alexandra qui venaient d'entrer. Le choc était présent sur le visage de Ginny. Alexandra, quant à elle, nous regarda en souriant et en nous faisant des signes. Je me leva et resta debout à côtés de Draco.

- Hé bien… si je m'attendais à ça… dit finalement Ginny.

- Je vais aller faire un tour aux toilettes moi, dit Draco.

Je le regarda partir et lorsqu'il eu fermer la porte…

- J'attends des explications Hermione Granger.

- Je… euh… Nous… Il…

- Tu as oublié comment faire une phrase? Dis sarcastiquement Ginny.

- Je n'ai pas oublié voyons, dis-je puis je pris une grande respiration. Nous nous sommes avoués que nous nous aimions dans l'ambulance.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! C'est trop chou… Je suis trop contente pour toi Hermione!

- Mais veux-tu bien arrêter de crier comme ça!

- D'accord. Je venais pour savoir comment allais Draco. Mais à ce que j'ai pu voir, il allait très bien, dit Ginny avec un énorme sourire.

Je soupirai légèrement. La fillette dans les bras de mon interlocutrice commença à s'énerver. Ginny lui dit qu'elles partaient et me dit que c'était l'heure de son repas du soir. Je me retournai pour regarder l'heure, 17h45. Au même moment, Draco sortait de la salle de bains. Ginny lui dit au revoir, me souri malicieusement et j'embrassa Alexandra.

- Bonne soirée, dit Ginny en sortant.

- Bye, à demain, répondis-je.

Lorsque j'eu fermé la porte, Draco s'approcha de moi. Je me pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, empoigna mon livre de cuisine et commença à ressembler les ingrédients pour le repas. Draco, quant à lui, était dans le salon devant ma bibliothèque.

- Hermione, tu voudrais bien venir me donner le livre sur la politique orientale, s'il te plaît.

- Pas de problème, attend.

Je sortis ma baguette, pointa le livre en question et le fit descendre sur ses genoux.

- J'ai hâte de ravoir ma baguette, dit-il avec mélancolie.

- Tu pourras peut-être la ravoir bientôt, on ne sait jamais, dis-je doucement. En changeant de sujet, as-tu appelé ton patron pour lui dire que tu ne pourrais pas aller travail avant un bon bout de temps?

- Non, il faudrait bien que je le fasse maintenant avant que je l'oublie, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers le téléphone.

Je retournai toute mon attention sur le repas. Tandis que je plaçais des carottes et des pommes de terre autour de mon rôti et plaça la cocotte qui les contenaient dans le four, Draco se plaça derrière moi. Sentant son regard sur moi, j'intervins.

- Tu apprécies la vue?

- Bien sûr que je l'apprécie. C'est une des plus belles vues que j'ai vu de toute ma vie. Et Merlin sait que j'en ai vu…

Je soupira et me retourna vers lui, les mains sur mes hanches.

- Mais ce que tu peux être pervers…

- Peut-être, mais j'aime ça, répondit-il avec un énorme sourire.

- Je vais aller me changer, je reviens.

Je monta à ma chambre et enfila l'ensemble que je portais ce matin, une camisole rouge ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Lorsque je retournai dans le salon, Draco était assis sur le canapé. Je le regardai surprise, puisque cinq minutes plutôt il était dans sa chaise roulante.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le sofa? Demandai-je

- J'étais fatigué d'être sur cette chaise. Le seul problème, c'est que je ne peux pas marcher.

- C'est pour ça que tu as la chaise…

- Oui, mais c'est fatiguant de toujours rester assis.

- Attends, je dois avoir une paire de béquilles en quelque part.

Je fouilla un peu dans le placard de l'entrée et trouva ce que je cherchais. J'allai m'asseoir aux côtés de Draco.

- Tiens, tu pourras marcher avec ça. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de t'appuyer sur ça afin de ne pas t'appuyer sur ta jambe cassée pour marcher.

- Merci, me dit-il en posant les béquilles à côté du canapé.

Il m'entoura de son bras et me tira vers lui. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et il me caressa les cheveux. Nous fûmes comme ça pendant un bon vingt minutes avant que la sonnerie du four retentisse pour m'avertir que le repas était prêt. Je me leva et me dirigea vers le four.

- C'est le moment d'essayer tes béquilles. Tu peux aller t'asseoir à la table, je vais servir le repas.

- D'accord, répondit Draco pas trop sûr de lui.

Je sortis deux assiettes, mis un peu de viandes et de légumes dedans et alla les poser à nos places respectives. Draco réussi à se rendre, tant bien que mal, à la table et à s'asseoir, lorsque je posai l'assiette devant lui. Le repas fut tranquille, on ne jasa pas beaucoup. Une fois terminé, je ferma tous les rideaux de la maison, pris ma baguette et jeta un sort afin que la vaisselle, le ménage et l'entreposage des restants se fassent tout seul. Étant épuisé, Draco annonça qu'il alla monter se coucher, je fis de même. Une fois rendu au premier étage, il alla à la salle de bains tandis que je me changeai dans ma chambre. Lorsque Draco entra dans ma chambre, je venais de finir d'enfiler ma robe de nuit en soit noire. Je lui souris et l'aida à se coucher dans le lit. Je plaçai ses béquilles à côté de la table de nuit et fit le tour du lit afin de me coucher à mon tour. Une fois allongée et submergée par les couvertures, je me retournai vers Draco et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Il fit de même et s'avança pour m'embrasser doucement et me serrer contre lui.

* * *


	10. Un dur retour au travail

OUI! CHAPITRE 10! Wow! Sortez le champagne, c'est le dixième chapitre! Je dois garder mon calme. Plusieurs d'entre vous m'on demander ce qui est arrivé avec Brian. Ne vous inquiéter pas, notre psychopathe préféré est de retour dans ce chapitre. Préféré est un grand mot… mais vous savez ce que je veux dire… Merci à ladyalienor, latitelfemagik, Lil'Ashura, GinnyPotter02, 'tite mione, keira, ((Stef)) et à toutes les autres que je ne peux pas nommer parce que ça serait trop long ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Un dur retour au travail**

Un minuscule rayon de soleil réussit à s'infiltrer dans ma chambre par un minuscule espace entre deux lattes de mon store. Ce microscopique rayon traversa ma chambre et vint se poser sur le bout de mon nez. La chaleur ainsi créée me réveilla quelque peu. J'entrouvrit mes yeux afin qu'ils s'adaptent à la lumière. Une fois totalement ouvert, je m'étirai un peu et m'accrocha sur quelque chose. Je tourna la tête légèrement et vit la tête de Draco. Je souris légèrement et me relevai sur mes coudes, puis je l'embrassai sur le front. Je sortis de dessous mes couvertures et alla à la salle de bains afin de prendre une douche rapide. Quinze minutes plus tard, j'étais de retour dans ma chambre. Je me séchai les cheveux magiquement, tout en choisissant mes vêtements pour la journée, une chemise rose avec une jupe et un petit veston gris clair qui tirait un peu sur le bleu. J'agrémentai mon ensemble d'une ceinture et de sandales à talons aiguilles rose. Je me maquillai légèrement et me retournai pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Lorsque j'atteignis la porte de la chambre, j'entendis un grognement et je me retournai vivement vers le lit. Draco se leva, pris ses béquilles et vint me rejoindre.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour ! Bien dormi, lui dis-je en l'embrassant

- Oui, mais j'ai eu le meilleur réveil que j'ai jamais eu, dit-il avec un sourire taquin. Je me considère comme chanceux de me réveiller avec une aussi belle vue…

Je rougis légèrement et tourna la tête. Draco me pris doucement le menton et me tourna vers lui.

- Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire dire ça, je crois.

Il sourit et m'attira vers lui et m'enlaça. Je l'embrassa tendrement et me recula. Je lui souris et me dirigea vers les escaliers. Une fois descendit en bas, j'allai ramasser le journal et prendre mon petit déjeuner. J'étais sur le point de partir lorsque j'entendis crier.

- Et moi ? Comment je fais pour monter et descendre les escaliers pendant que tu seras au travail ?

Je tournai la tête vers les escaliers et regarda Draco. Je sortis ma baguette de ma mallette et la pointa sur la rampe. Un siège automatisé apparut face à Draco, qui me regarda bizarrement.

- C'est quoi ce machin ?

- Ça, c'est pour que tu puisses monter et descendre les escaliers. Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir et le siège va monter et descendre comme tu veux. Essaie pour voir.

Draco s'assis sur le siège, qui commença à bouger quelques secondes plus tard. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, Draco s'approcha, toujours avec l'aide de ses béquilles, et m'embrassa avec passion. Lorsque nous nous sommes séparé, je lui souris et l'embrassa rapidement une dernière fois. J'empoignai par la suite mon manteau.

- Je dois y aller, je vais t'appeler une fois rendue au bureau et juste après mon rendez-vous avec Brian.

- Je ne l'aime pas celui là…

- Je sais mais je dois y aller. C'est pour une question d'ordre professionnel seulement, enfin… j'espère…

Il me sourit et m'ouvrit la porte. Je lui fis signe de la main et me dirigea vers la station de métro.

Dans le métro, je rencontrai Emma, ma secrétaire et une très bonne amie. Elle me fit signe et essaya de se faufiler entre les personnes qui nous séparaient afin de me rejoindre.

- Hermione, comment ça va ?

- Ça va très bien, mieux que jamais si je peux m'exprimer ainsi, dis-je rêveuse.

- La dernière fois que tu as dit ça, tu venais te rompre avec Brian. Tu dois avoir rencontré quelqu'un… Qui c'est ? Questionna Emma.

- Tu te rappelles de l'homme qui habite chez mon ami Harry ?

- Ah oui, celui que tu n'appréciais pas…

- Oui, celui là. Bien, il m'est arrivé des choses plutôt effrayantes ce week-end et je lui ai demandé de déménager chez moi, parce qu'il s'est fait passé pour mon petit ami vendredi soir.

- Des choses effrayantes, qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'inquiéta Emma.

- Tu sais que Brian est l'avocat de l'accusé dans l'affaire Mackenzie King.

- Oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans… Mon dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Emma avait tout compris. Ayant eu Brian comme petit ami un peu avant moi, elle comprenait ce que je vivais présentement. Il l'avait harcelé jusqu'à temps qu'il me voit passer dans le couloir. Et maintenant, c'est moi qui suis pris avec ce malade mental.

- Tout ça pour dire que moi et Draco, c'est son nom, nous avons commencé à bien nous entendre et je suis tombée en amour avec lui, malgré la courte période de temps de notre cohabitation. Et il est aussi tombé en amour avec moi, il me l'a avoué hier après-midi dans l'ambulance.

- L'ambulance…

- Il s'est cassé une jambe en jouant au soccer.

- Ah ! C'est tellement romantique, dit Emma en soupirant.

- Qu'est-ce qui est tellement romantique ? Demanda une voix masculine.

Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes Frédérick.

- Bonjour Frédérick, dit Emma tout bas.

Elle avait un énorme béguin pour lui et le cachait très mal, heureusement pour elle, il n'était pas très observateur.

- Monsieur Wright, acquiesçai-je.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, dit-il. Miss Granger, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop gâché votre fin de semaine avec la nouvelle.

- Oui et non.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Raisons personnelles. Ah oui ! Et dites à tous ceux qui travaille dans sur le dossier Mackenzie King, que je veux tous les voir dans la salle de conférence à 9h30.

Il haussa les épaules et commença une conversation avec Emma. Je pu observé dans les yeux de Frédérick un peu de désir envers son interlocutrice. Je souris légèrement. Lorsque le train s'arrêta, je su que nous étions arriver à notre station. Je fis signe à mes compagnons et nous dirigeâmes vers l'extérieur.

Une fois dans le cabinet, les gens présents dans les corridors se retournaient et me disaient bonjour. Je leur répondis par un grand sourire et un bonjour enthousiaste. Emma et moi laissèrent Frédérick à son bureau et continuâmes notre chemin vers le mien. Une fois installée, je m'assis dans ma chaise, pris le téléphone et appela Draco. Après quelques longues secondes d'attentes, la voix de Draco se fit entendre.

- Allô.

- Bonjour.

- Hé darling. Je me suis tellement ennuyé.

- N'exagère pas, ça ne fait même pas une heure que je suis partie.

- Vraiment? On aurait dit une éternité.

- Arrête. Tu n'as pas eu trop de problème depuis mon départ? Demandai-je.

- Non, pourquoi veux-tu qu'il y ait un problème?

Je souris.

- On ne sait jamais avec toi. Tu as bien réussi à te casser une jambe…

- Ce n'est pas drôle. Bon je te laisse, tu dois avoir des choses plus importantes à faire que de me parler au téléphone.

- D'accord, je te rappelle dans environ deux heures, ma réunion devrait finir vers onze heures et je dois revoir mes collègues avant ça.

- Bye, ne travaille pas trop fort.

- Je vais essayer, mais je ne garantis rien.

Je raccrocha et regarda l'heure, 9h30. Je me levai pour aller dans la salle de conférence lorsque la tête d'Emma se fit voir dans le cadre de porte.

- Tout le monde sur le dossier est dans la salle.

- Merci, j'arrive toute suite.

Elle referma la porte. Je pris le dossier Mackenzie King et me dirigea vers la salle de conférence. Une fois arrivée, j'allai m'asseoir au bout de la table, qui est ma place habituelle. Je regardai mes collègues de travail et commença à parler.

- Pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore au courant, nous nous rencontrons ce matin car il y a eu un petit problème dans le dossier qui nous concerne.

Certains de mes collègues se regardèrent l'un et l'autre avec un énorme point d'interrogation inscrit dans leur visage.

- En effet, l'accusé dans cette affaire, a quitté le pays.

- Comment une telle chose a pu arriver Miss Granger? Demanda un homme au fond à droite.

- Pour être honnête avec vous, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. C'est pour ça que dans environ trente minutes, je rencontrerai maître Appleton pour discuter de ce malencontreux problème.

- Comment avez-vous su la nouvelle? Demanda le même homme.

- Pour répondre à votre question Winston, c'est Frédérick qui l'a entendu d'amis qui travaillent pour le cabinet de monsieur Appleton.

Emma entra dans la pièce au même moment, m'indiqua que Brian venait d'arriver. Je lui demanda de le faire entrer, mais elle spécifia que Brian exigeait me voir seule. Je refusai systématiquement. Il n'était pas question que nous soyons seuls, il pourrait en profiter pour me sauter dessus.

- Pas question, je ne resterai pas seule avec lui. Tous mes collaborateurs seront présents, car c'est leur dossier à eux aussi. S'il n'est pas d'accord avec cela, vous pouvez lui dire que j'irai m'arranger avec le juge moi-même. Est-ce bien clair?

- Bien, je vais aller en discuter avec lui.

Emma sortit de la salle. Je me levai par la suite, indiqua aux autres de tous s'asseoir du côté qui était face à la porte et alla m'asseoir à mon tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Emma fit signe à Brian d'enter et de s'asseoir. Elle lui offrit un rafraîchissement, qu'il refusa poliment et elle partit. Un lourd silence s'abattit sur nous. Finalement, je parlai.

- Où sont vos collaborateurs, maître Appleton?

- Ils sont tous occupés avec d'autres clients. J'ai été le seul à pouvoir me libérer.

Il mentait, ça se voyait dans son regard. Je savait qu'il avait convoqué ce rendez-vous parce qu'il savait que Draco ne serait pas là. Malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour moi, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que lesquatre autres avocats qui travaillaient aussi sur le dossier soient présents.

- Donc, nous aimerions vraiment connaître la véritable raison du départ de votre client, dis-je.

- Je vais être honnête avec vous, la vérité, c'est que je n'en sais rien. Je ne l'ai su que lorsque j'ai voulu un rendez-vous afin de discuter du procès et que la personne qui m'a répondu qu'il avait quitté le pays.

- Vous le saviez depuis combien de temps? Demanda Winston

- Depuis… environ… un… mois, dit-il extrêmement silencieusement.

- Pardon, je vous ai mal entendu maître.

- Il a dit un mois Winston. C'est inacceptable Appleton. Vous auriez dû nous le dire à la seconde où vous l'avez su. Cette réunion est terminée. Je vais appeler le juge immédiatement. Il n'est pas question que je laisse cette situation empirer de la sorte.

Je me leva et partit sans dire un mot. J'arriva à mon bureau et dit à Emma que je ne voulais voir personne sous aucun prétexte. Elle hocha la tête et j'entra dans mon bureau et claqua la porte violemment. Je me cala dans ma chaise et me calma un peu. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent.

- Je m'excuse, je n'ai pas réussi à l'arrêter, dit Emma piteusement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais m'arranger avec lui.

Elle referma la porte et je me levai pour affronter Brian.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Dis-je en colère.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux. En plus, ton copain n'est pas là pour te protéger. Je vais en profiter pleinement.

Il s'approcha dangereusement, tandis que je reculai jusqu'à j'atteigne le mur. Lorsqu'il m'eu emprisonnée entre lui et le mur, je le menaça.

- Si tu ne te recules pas maintenant, je t'avertis, je vais crier tellement fort que tu deviendras sourd.

- Tu veux te faire entendre? Ça ne marchera pas. Tes murs sont insonorisés.

Comment ai-je pu oublié un tel détail? Pendant que je me débattais pratiquement pour ma survie, le visage de Brian se rapprochait dangereusement du mien.

* * *

Je vous laisse là-dessus. Oui, oui, je vous laisse sur votre faim avouez. C'est comme un film, l'annonce arrive toujours au moment le moins opportun. À la prochaine, je vais essayer de publier le dénouement de cet affreux moment de notre héroïne bientôt. N'oubliez pas de me faire connaître vos commentaires en m'envoyant des reviews! 


	11. Réglement de compte

Voici la suite de la palpitante péripétie du chapitre précédent. Je sais que vous devez me détester après ce que je vous ai fait, mais je voulais être sûre que vous seriez de retour pour la suite… lol. Merci pour les reviews, j'apprécie énormément. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Règlement de compte**

Je sentais la chaleur de son souffle sur mon cou et c'était insupportable. Comment un homme peut être aussi dépendant affectivement? Ça me fait penser aux drames familiaux que l'on entend au journal télévisé. Le mari en instance de divorce assassine sa conjointe et leurs enfants, afin qu'aucun autre homme entreprenne une relation avec la dite conjointe et les enfants, pour finalement se suicider par la suite. Je ne vois qu'un seul avantage avec Brian. Il est peut-être, disons… harcelant, mais il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, enfin… j'espère.

- Je rêve de ce moment depuis tellement longtemps, murmures Brian à mon oreille.

Ses mains, qui étaient sur le mur, au niveau de mes oreilles, commencèrent à descendre vers ma poitrine et les boutons de ma chemise. Intérieurement, j'espérais que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, entre dans mon bureau et me sorte de ce pétrin. Je levais mon regard vers la porte et vit personne. Je levai ensuite les yeux au plafond. Je me suis mis à me débattre, mais sans succès, il est vraiment trop fort pour moi. Ma blouse était maintenant grande ouverte et Brian en profitait au maximum. La colère montait en moi. Elle était tellement intense, que ça faisait mal. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues et il s'en foutait complètement. Des millions de questions remplissaient ma tête. Comment un homme peut se rabaisser à violer une femme pour avoir ce qu'il veut, quand il y a des prostituées pratiquement partout dans les rues? Mais la plus grande question est : qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mérité ça? Pourtant, ça fait un an que je ne lui avais pas parlé. Lors de notre rupture, oui il ne l'acceptait pas, mais il s'était fait à l'idée. Pourquoi alors, il me harcèle maintenant? Il peut avoir toutes les femmes qu'il veut en un seul claquement de doigts.

Soudain, Brian s'était mis à voler autour de la pièce. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Je secouai ma tête pour vérifier si ce n'était pas une illusion. Non, ce n'en ai pas une. Il volait bien autour de la pièce. Comment il peut faire ça? Ce n'est même pas un sorcier, encore là, il ne pourrait pas se faire voler lui-même. Sinon, j'aurais entendu la formule tellement il était proche de moi. De plus, à bien le regarder, c'est quelqu'un d'autre. Le visage de Brian affichait un air de surprise la plus totale. Je rattachai ma chemise, pris rapidement mes affaires et sortis de mon bureau à la course. Je lançai à Emma que je prenais le reste de ma journée et courus à l'extérieur. Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça, mais si je le trouve… La meilleure chose, c'est que je ne sois plus avec ce malade. Je ne sais pas non plus s'il est encore entrain de voler dans mon bureau, ce qui était assez comique d'ailleurs.

Je me dirigeai vers la station de métro la plus proche afin de retourner chez moi. Je venais d'entrer dans la station lorsque mon cellulaire sonna.

- Oui, bonjour!

- Hermione, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que fait maître Appleton à voler dans ton bureau.

- Je… j'en ai absolument aucune idée. Mais pourrais-tu essayer de le descendre de là, s'il te plaît?

- Bien sûr. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fais pour que tu partes en courant?

- Laisse-moi du temps pour le digérer et je te promet que je vais tout te raconter.

- Ça ne sent pas très bon cette histoire, si tu veux mon avis.

- Je sais. Je te rappelle. Bye

- Bye.

Je raccrochai et m'apprêtai à entrer dans la station de métro, lorsque quelqu'un m'empoigna et m'attira vers lui. Je me retournai et vis Draco. Il m'enlaça et m'embrassa doucement. Je le regardai et m'aperçus qu'il n'avait plus ses béquilles et qu'il se tenait debout devant moi.

- Surprise, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille

- Mais… mais… qu'est-ce que…

- Ginny trouvait que je faisais pitié, alors elle a réparé mon os avec sa baguette. Je voulais te faire une surprise au bureau, mais je n'ai pas pu me rendre…

- Tant mieux, tu n'avais pas l'air très heureux d'être dans cette position.

- Pourquoi tu es là à cette heure-ci? N'es-tu pas supposée être encore au bureau?

- Oui, mais… il s'est passé quelque chose et je ne voulais pas rester là pour le moment.

- Que s'est-t-il passé? Demanda Draco inquiet.

- Rien de vraiment important…

- Si tu le dis. J'ai faim, viens je t'invite à dîner.

J'approuvai d'un hochement de tête et lui pris la main. Il m'attira contre lui et posa sa main sur ma hanche. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et le serra très fort. Il posa un baiser sur le dessus de ma tête et me regarda amoureusement. Tout à coup, un cri déchira le silence qui s'était installé sur la voie publique.

- HERMIONE GRANGER!

Draco se retourna pour voir la personne qui criait mon nom. Je sentis son bras se serrer autour de ma taille. Je su à ce moment que Brian était cette personne. Je me retournai et le vis courir vers moi à toute vitesse. Apparemment, il n'avait pas vu Draco à mes côtés. Une fois à ma hauteur, Brian me pris par les épaules et m'arracha des bras de mon compagnon.

- Tu m'as quitté bien trop vite, me dit-il. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ce que j'avais commencé.

- Arrêtes, tu me fait mal, me plaignais-je.

- Tu le mérites. Ça t'apprendra à t'enfuir.

Draco intervint à ce moment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu es entrain de faire à ma copine, l'imbécile? Demanda-t-il rouge de rage.

- Je vais lui faire savoir à qui elle appar…

Brian avait tourné la tête vers son interlocuteur. Il me lâcha d'un coup et se recula de dix pas.

- Personne ne fera de mal à Hermione. PERSONNE! Cria Draco en s'avançant dangereusement vers Brian, Je t'avais pourtant averti des conséquences si ça devait arriver encore.

- Je… Je… Je…

Draco attrapa Brian par le collet et le souleva à un mètre au-dessus du sol. Ensuite, il le lança par terre et alla le rejoindre avant de l'attaquer de quelques solides coups de poing. Je m'approchai de Draco afin de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne le tue.

- Arrête, il ne le mérite pas.

- Étrange, il me semble que j'ai déjà entendu cette pĥrase auparavant.

- Ce n'est pas le temps de rire, dis-je en me retournant vers Brian, Je vais te poursuivre. Je te jure que tu vas aller en prison pour ce que tu as fait Brian. Je vais m'arranger pour que tu y restes pour le restant de tes jours. Allez, viens Draco, je veux rentrer à la maison.

Draco me pris la main et nous entrâmes dans la station de métro.

* * *

D'accord, ce chapitre est très court, mais ce n'était que pour que vous connaissiez la fin de l'altercation entre Brian et Hermione. À bientôt. 


	12. Une étonnante invitation

C'est encore moi, je devrais plutôt dire que c'est enfin moi... Je sais que ça fait super longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit et je m'en excuse profondément. J'étais enseveli par les travaux scolaires et par des examens de toutes sortes : examen de physique, en passant par celui de chimie. J'étais carrément épuisée et en manque total d'idées, dû aux nombres de formules physiques et de modèles moléculaire à retenir. Cela dit, je suis sur le point de terminer ma session, dans une semaine je serai en vacances. J'ai tellement hâte. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pensé à vous pendant toute cette longue période d'absence. Voici maintenant mon nouveau chapitre de cette, pas si palpitante que ça (selon moi), histoire. Donc, BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Une étonnante invitation**

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je n'arrive pas à effacer cet horrible après-midi de la tête. Les images reviennent me hanter sans cesse. Je m'assis dans mon lit et regarda le réveil matin, 1h30am. Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que je me réveille ainsi toutes les nuits, avec des sueurs froides qui coulent de mon front, contournent mon visage et qui finissent leur course dans le creux de ma nuque, en regardant frénétiquement partout, parce que je crains que ce ne soit pas Draco, mais Brian qui est couché à mes côtés. À toutes les fois, je me rends compte que j'avais tort. Il est bel et bien allongé à côté de moi, dormant paisiblement. Je soupirai silencieusement et me rallongea pour essayer de me rendormir.

Le lendemain matin, je me fit réveiller par une délicieuse odeur de café. Je me levai doucement et enfilai une robe de chambre. Je regardai par la fenêtre et vit Harry et Ginny entrain d'installer les enfants dans la voiture. Ils me virent et me m'envoyèrent la main, je fis de même. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la cuisine. J'y vis le grand blond assit à la table entrain de lire le journal et de boire un café. Comme il était dos à moi, je décidai de lui faire une petite surprise. Je m'approchai de lui silencieusement et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou. Il gémit un peu, déposa le journal sur la table et se retourna.

- Bonjour! Me dit-il en m'embrassant à son tour.

- Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi?

- Oui, comme toujours, et toi?

- Non, pas vraiment, je me suis encore réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit.

- Ça va bientôt cesser, crois-moi, me rassura-t-il en me tirant pour m'installer sur ses genoux.

- Je l'espère. Changeons de sujet, veux-tu? Que c'est-il passé dans le monde? Dis-je en désignant le journal sur la table.

- Pas grand-chose, le Premier Ministre Britannique est sur le point de donner sa démission. Le prix de l'essence est encore à la hausse et n'est pas prêts de baisser pendant les prochains mois. Et il y a ta photo.

- Ah d'accord… Quoi! Tu as bien dis ma photo?

- Oui en page 15.

Je pris le journal et l'ouvris à la page en question. Draco avait bien raison, ma photo était bien à la page 15. Je lis rapidement l'article.

_**Poursuite entre deux avocats**_

_Maître Hermione Granger, 22 ans et à la tête du prestigieux bureau d'avocats londonien _Granger et associés_, a intenté une poursuite au criminel pour harcèlement et tentative de viol en l'endroit de Maître Brian Appleton, 25 ans, qui était son amant pendant plus de 1 an. La plaignante…_

L'article se poursuivait ainsi pendant encore un quart de page racontant tous ce qu'il m'a fais et disant qu'il niait tout. Je levai les yeux au ciel et soupira un bon coup. Je tournai les pages pour survoler les nouvelles et vis que le bal de charité de Brian avait eu un grand succès. L'article faisait aussi mention de mon absence, qui était dû aux événements décrits dans l'autre article. Je m'avais donc acheté une robe pour rien. Au même moment, j'entendis un léger cognement à ma fenêtre. Draco se leva et alla accueillir l'immense hibou. Il prit la lettre, lui donna une gâterie et le laissa partir. Il revint se rasseoir par la suite et me tendis la lettre. Je fus surprise par la provenance de la lettre. Même Draco ne semblait pas s'avoir aperçut de sa provenance.

- Çavient de Poudlard, affirmai-je doucement

- Vraiment, qu'est-ce que ça dit? me demanda-t-il.

J'ouvris la lettre et commença à la lire à haute voix.

_Chère mademoiselle Granger et monsieur Malfoy_

_Le personnel enseignant de Poudlard, École de magie et de sorcellerie, vous invite cordialement à la réunion des anciens élèves de la promotion de 2001. Vous séjournerez pendant un week-end, afin de reprendre contact avec des camarades que vous n'aviez vu depuis la fin de votre septième année. Vous dormirez dans vos anciens appartements, vacant pour l'occasion car ce sont les vacances d'été. Durant ce week-end, des activités seront organisées afin de nouer, espérons-le, de nouvelles amitiés. Il y aura par la même occasion, un bal pour clôturer ces retrouvailles. Veuillez prendre note que vous devez porter smoking et robe de soirée. _

_Vous voyagerez à bord du Poudlard Express, comme lors de vos études. Le train partira de la gare King's Cross de Londres le 14 juillet 2006 à 21h précises. Veuillez s'il vous plaît répondre le plus rapidement possible, afin que nous puissions organiser les dortoirs en conséquence. _

_Veuillez agréer mes sentiments les plus distingués_

_Albus Dumbledore _

_P.S. : Monsieur Malfoy peut assister à ces retrouvailles, j'ai discuté avec les gens du Ministère de la Magie. Veuillez noter que cependant, ceci n'est valide que pour cette fin de semaine seulement et que tout retour dans le monde magique ultérieur devra être approuvé par ce même ministère. Je crois par contre que vous devriez faire une demande pour faire lever cette sentence, ça pourrait marcher. Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez toujours venir m'en parler à mon bureau._

Finalement, je ne suis pas acheté une robe pour rien… Je levai les yeux vers Draco. Il regardait fixement la lettre comme si elle allait se mettre à bouger toute seule. Je déposai la feuille sur la table et m'approchai doucement.

- Pourquoi ils veulent tellement que j'y aille? Ils savent pourtant que je n'ai pas le droit de retourner dans le monde magique… Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je n'en sais rien, mais Dumbledore a écrit qu'il s'avait arrangé avec le ministère. Tu vas pouvoir y aller.

- Je n'y vois aucune raison d'y aller. Je ne veux pas subir le regard des autres, ça serait trop dur à supporter.

- Je vais te laisser du temps pour y penser, tu me diras la réponse un peu plus tard, d'accord? Mais, il faut que tu me la donnes rapidement, le départ est dans une semaine.

Il hocha la tête lentement et je le laissai seul. Je montai à ma chambre et m'habillai. J'enfilai un polo rayé vert très pâle et blanc, ainsi qu'une paire de jeans. Lorsque je redescendis, il était encore assis à la table, entrain de fixer la lettre. Je marchai jusqu'à lui et l'embrassai sur le front avant de lui dire

- Je vais aller faire un tour à la librairie du centre-ville. S'il y a quelque chose, tu peux m'appeler sur mon cellulaire.

- D'accord.

- Promets-moi une chose avant que je parte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Je ne veux pas te voir assis là quand je reviendrai.

Il hocha la tête. Je lui dis au revoir, pris mon sac à main et partit.

Lorsque j'entrai dans l'immense librairie, je me sentis comme chez moi. Vous n'alliez quand même pas croire que moi, Hermione Granger, ai délaissé les livres. Eh non! C'est la seule partie de moi qui est restée la même. Je me dirigeai instinctivement vers ma section préférée, la section des romans policiers. Je survolais les titres, lorsque une paire de bras musclés s'empara de moi. Je me retournai et vis que c'était Seamus Finnigan.

- Mais si ce n'est pas notre chère Hermione Granger? Comment vas-tu? Me demanda-t-il

- Seamus! Je vais très bien et toi?

- Ça va, ça va! Qu'est-ce que deviens notre super héroïne de guerre?

- Je suis devenue avocate dans le monde moldu…

- Oui, je sais, j'ai lu les journaux. Comme ça ton ex petit ami te harcèle? Je le comprends, tu es devenue magnifique.

- Merci du compliment. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens?

- Moi? Je suis maintenant joueur de Quidditch.

- Vraiment? Pour quelle équipe?

- Pour les Irlandais. Je m'y plaît vraiment, c'est un groupe de joyeux lurons ceux là. Répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je ris de bon cœur. Je me retournai pour prendre le livre que je voulais prendre avant qu'il arrive.

- Comment vont Ginny et Harry? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient tes voisins.

- Ils vont très bien. Un peu fatigués par contre, mais c'est normal avec des jumeaux…

- Ils ont des jumeaux?

- Oui, Alexandra et Tommy. Ils sont adorables.

- Puis comment vas ce cher Malfoy? Il vit toujours avec Harry?

- Il va bien… euh… en fait… euh… il habite chez moi…

- Arrête de me raconter des farces plates Hermione, ce n'est juste pas possible.

- Je suis sérieuse, j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ex, comme tu l'as lu dans les journaux et il a décidé d'aller vivre avec moi.

- D'accord… As-tu un petit ami?

J'hésitai à répondre. Je n'allais pas lui dire que Malfoy et moi faisions semblant d'être un couple. Encore là, la manière dont nous agissons en privé me fais penser le contraire. Il va falloir que j'en discute avec lui.

- Oui… Non… en fait je ne le sais pas.

- Ah… vous commencez à vous fréquenter… répliqua Seamus avec un haussement de sourcils.

- Oui, exactement. Toi tu as une petite amie? Demandai-je à mon tour

- Oui, je suis fiancé. Nous devons nous marier dans trois mois.

- Vraiment? Toutes mes félicitations alors. Puis-je connaître le nom de l'heureuse élue?

- Bien sûr. Elle s'appelle Olivia.

Un court silence s'installa.

- Est-ce que tu vas allez à la réunion de Poudlard? Demanda-t-il soudainement

- Peut-être, ça va dépendre de mon copain. Tu sais avec la magie… Dis-je en mentant légèrement.

- D'accord. Bon, eh bien je dois y aller. On se reverra peut-être lors de la réunion. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Je le regardai partir et une fois qu'il fut sortit du magasin, je me dirigeai pour payer mon livre. Une fois à l'extérieur, je me dirigeai vers le café d'en face pour me prendre un café pour emporter. J'ai dû attendre une quinzaine de minutes car il y avait une sacrée foule. Ensuite, je me dirigeai vers ma voiture pour retourner chez moi.

Je garai ma voiture dans l'entrée et j'aperçus Madame Weasley avec les deux bambins. Apparemment, Harry et Ginny lui avaient laissé les enfants. Elle m'aperçut et me fit bonjour de la main. Je fis de même. Lorsque j'entrai dans la maison, tout était calme. Tout ce que je pouvais entendre était le son de la douche. Je déposai mes sacs, rempli d'eau l'arrosoir et allai arroser les fleurs à l'extérieur. Quand je retournai à l'intérieur, il y avait Draco qui regardait dans le sac de la librairie, torse nu et ayant comme seul « vêtement » une serviette autour de la taille. (A/N : Arrêter de baver… ça va tacher vos chandails…) Je fermai la porte doucement et l'admira. Le Quidditch faisait définitivement un beau travail… Mon regard s'attardait sur son avant-bras droit, où une grande tache noire s'y trouvait. Je m'avançais silencieusement afin qu'il ne m'entendes pas. La marque des Ténèbres. C'est donc à ça qu'elle ressemble, je n'en n'avais jamais vu une d'aussi près. J'avançai ma main pour l'effleurer légèrement. Draco détourna la tête lentement et m'observa.

- C'est la première vois que je la vois d'aussi près, lui dis-je dans un murmure.

Il ne dit rien. Je levai les yeux vers lui et le regardai longuement dans les yeux. Après un moment, sa tête s'avança lentement vers la mienne. Il prit délicatement mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrassa longuement. Je lui rendis le baiser avec la même passion tranquille. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, il se recula légèrement.

- J'ai pris ma décision, dit-il

- Vraiment?

- Oui, j'ai décidé d'y aller avec toi. Je crois aussi que je vais faire ce que Dumbledore m'a conseillé de faire, je vais demander ma réintégration dans le monde magique.

- D'accord. Je vais aller écrire que nous y allons tous les deux alors.

- Pas maintenant.

- Pourquoi? Cela ne prendra que quelques secondes.

Il détourna le regard, je sorti une plume et un parchemin afin de répondre à l'invitation. Une fois terminée, j'attachai le parchemin autour de la patte de ma chouette et la laissai partir. Lorsque je fermai la fenêtre, Draco s'approcha et posa de nombreux baisers dans mon cou. Je me retournai et il m'embrassa passionnément. Il posa ses mains autour de ma taille et me transporta jusqu'à ma chambre. Non, je crois que je devrais dire notre chambre dorénavant…

* * *

La suite, un moment donné… Ça veut dire, quand j'aurai du temps de libre. 


	13. Le départ

Ça y est, je suis en VACANCES! Sortons le champagne et les sifflets qui se déroulent. Ça veut dire que je vais avoir tout mon temps pour terminer cette histoire. Cela dit… si je suis assez en forme après ma chirurgie… ça n'à aucun rapport… Donc, merci pour toutes les reviews et bonne lecture. N.B. : Je ne connais rien au métier d'avocat, donc… PITIÉ NE ME LANCER PAS DES ROCHES! LOL merci

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Le départ**

J'étais entrain de courir au bureau, littéralement. J'avais tellement de choses à faire et tellement peu de temps pour les faire. Il fallais que je termine d'écrire les rapports des causes que j'ai plaidé cette semaine, que je les classe et toute la paperasse qui me fait faire des heures supplémentaires habituellement le vendredi. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, je ne devais pas traîner. Je pars ce soir pour Poudlard. Il me restait environ quatre heures pour retourner chez moi, prendre une douche, me changer et finaliser mes valises. Lorsque j'eu déposer le dernier dossier dans la bibliothèque, je laissa sortir un énorme soupir. J'étais à bout de souffle, j'avais hâte d'être dans le train pour pouvoir dormir un peu. Je me tournai vers le portemanteau pour prendre le veston que j'avais apporté ce matin et sorti de mon bureau, puis sorti. Je souhaitai une bonne fin de semaine à Emma et lui rappelant que je ne serai pas là le lundi. Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et me souhaita une bonne fin de semaine à son tour. Je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur, pour me rendre compte qu'il était hors service. Je me dirigeai donc vers l'escalier de secours et descendis les quinze étages. Je saluai le gardien de sécurité et lui souhaitai une bonne fin de semaine et me rendis à l'extérieur. Le vent me frappa de plein fouet et la pluie tomba violemment. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas née quelque part dans une quelconque île du sud? Il aurait peut-être fait plus chaud et plus ensoleillé, mais j'aurais à affronter les ouragans ou les typhons… En me secouant la tête pour faire sortir les idées de plages au sable blanc et des eaux turquoise, j'entrai dans la station de métro. Encore une fois, j'entrai dans un wagon plein à craquer et essayai de me faire une petite place entre deux très grands hommes. Je me sentais minuscule. Je savais que je n'étais pas très grande, mais me trouver entre deux hommes qui doivent mesurer près de six pieds cinq pouces…

Une fois rendue à ma station, je sorti pour voir le soleil. Je fus aveuglée quelques instants avant que mes yeux s'ajustent à la lumière. Je marchai d'un pas rapide vers chez moi, lorsqu'une voiture s'arrêta à mes côtés. La fenêtre du côté passager s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la tête de mon voisin, Joe. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, car il était partit voir sa famille en Allemagne.

- Mais, si ce n'est ma chère Hermione. Comment vas-tu?

- Salut Joe. Ça va bien. Comment s'est passé ton voyage?

- Très bien. J'ai un nouveau neveu. Il est totalement adorable. Viens, je te ramène.

- Merci, ça va me faire économiser du temps, je suis pas mal pressée ce soir.

- Vraiment? Pourquoi?

- Bien… mon pensionnat organise une réunion pour ma promotion. C'est organisé là-bas et le train part ce soir. J'ai encore des détails à régler concernant mes valises.

- Je tournai la tête pour regarder à l'extérieur et vis que nous étions rendu dans son allée.

- Cela veut dire que je ne te verrai pas de la fin de semaine. Je suis vraiment déçu. Moi qui voulais tout raconter de mon voyage… Dit-il en frottant sa main sur ma cuisse et en la montant dangereusement haute.

- Je sais mais, je dois y aller, j'ai déjà confirmé et Ginny va me couper la tête si je ne me présente pas.

Il soupira fortement et me lâcha. Je lui souris timidement, lui souhaita une bonne fin de semaine et sorti de la voiture. Il sortit à son tour. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma porte et m'embrassa sur la joue. Il essaya d'aller plus loin, mais je le repoussai à nouveau.

- J'ai un petit copain, lui dis-je

- Pas grave, il ne se doutera de rien… murmura-t-il en se rapprochant à nouveau.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, affirma une voix forte derrière lui.

C'était Draco. Joe se recula le plus loin possible de moi et partit en courant vers sa demeure. Je baissai les yeux et me tournai pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me dirigeai vers mon bureau afin d'y déposer mon porte-documents, puis je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains afin de prendre une douche.

J'étais entrain de rincer mes cheveux du shampooing, lorsque je sentis le corps nu de Draco contre le mien. Je perdis le souffle quand il m'empoigna et me mis dos au mur. C'est qu'il l'avait fait plutôt rudement. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Le marron rencontra le gris. Il m'embrassa avec une ferveur que je ne connaissais pas. Ses mains parcouraient la moindre parcelle de peau qu'elles pouvaient avant que je ne le repousse. Je l'entendis grogner de mécontentement. Je me retournai pour finir de me laver en lui disant :

- Je connais quelqu'un qui est jaloux…

- Je n'ai pas eu de réponse. Je me retournai, tout en prenant le savon, et le savonnai doucement.

- Tu sais, il ne m'intéresse pas, lui soufflai-je à l'oreille. De toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais vers lui, tu as tout de plus que lui.

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Je le regardai une dernière fois et l'embrassai avant de sortir de la douche pour me diriger vers ma chambre afin de m'habiller. J'enfilai une jupe en jeans, une camisole brune ainsi qu'une paire de sandales à talons hauts. Je coiffai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et la décorai d'une fleur de couleur rose. Je me maquillai légèrement et me tournai vers mes valises afin de les terminer.

Vers 19h30, je descendis mes valises au rez-de-chaussée et retrouvai Draco entrain de regarder la télé. Décidément, il a décidé de ne pas me parler. C'est son problème, même si ça me fait un peu de peine. Mais pourquoi est-il si jaloux? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être jaloux de Joe. L'air innocent de Joe le rend quelque peu sexy, mais Draco l'est encore plus avec son air fendant. Joe fait tout pour essayer de me plaire et ça m'énerve, tandis que Draco… bien… il est juste Draco et c'est ça qui m'attire. Mais il ne veut rien comprendre. Lorsque je déposai mes lourdes valises sur le sol, Draco leva la tête et me regarda. Je l'ignorai… du moins j'essayai de l'ignorer du mieux que j'ai pu, mais c'est dur d'ignorer quelqu'un qui vient de t'enlacer et qui t'embrasse dans le cou… Et qui te souffles dans l'oreille qu'il s'excuse d'avoir été jaloux de l'autre sans aucune raison valable. Et qui te retourne pour qu'il t'embrasse passionnément, en te prenant de telle sorte que tes jambes se retrouvent autour de sa taille… Rendus ici, vous devriez avoir compris que je n'ai pas pu l'ignorer et que nous étions sur le mur entrain de s'embrasser comme si c'était la dernière fois et que la fin du monde était à nos portes. C'est donc dans cette position que nous trouvèrent Harry et Ginny qui venaient nous chercher pour aller à la gare, puisque l'on prenait ma voiture. Nous ne les avions pas entendus entrer. Nous nous sommes aperçus de leur arrivée lorsque Harry dit : « Par Merlin, prenez-vous une chambre! » J'ai ainsi pris conscience de notre position, ma jupe relevée quasiment jusqu'à ma taille et ma camisole à moitié enlevée. Draco me remis par terre et je remis mes vêtements à leurs places. Un long et lourd silence s'installa. Après quelques minutes, Ginny finit par parler.

- Nous devrions peut-être y aller. Nous allons manquer le train.

Nous répondirent des paroles incompréhensibles, Draco prit nos valises et nous sortîmes de la maison. Je barrai la porte et nous embarquèrent dans ma voiture, après avoir installer nos bagages dans la valise. Je démarrai et nous filâmes à toute allure dans les rues de Londres jusqu'à la gare King's Cross. Je me stationnai dans le stationnement à long terme, puis Draco et Harry allèrent nous chercher des chariots afin de transporter nos valises.

- Tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser avant notre arrivée, dit malicieusement Ginny après que les hommes soient partis.

Je rougis légèrement.

- Euh… oui, on peut dire.

- Est-il vraiment aussi bon que les rumeurs qui circulaient à Poudlard?

- Tu peux le dire, dis-je en éclatant de rire en voyant le visage de Ginny.

Draco et Harry arrivèrent à ce moment. Lorsque tous nos bagages étaient soigneusement placés dans les chariots, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la plateforme 9 ¾. Après avoir traversé la barrière, un vent de nostalgie vint me frôler le visage. Je me revoyais à 11ans débarquant ici pour la première fois. Draco me fit revenir sur terre en me prenant la main. Je tournai la tête pour le regarder. Il avait l'air tellement nerveux. Je lui fis un sourire, qu'il me rendit.

- OH! MERLIN! GINNY!

Nous nous retournâmes pour voir qui avait crié. C'était Lavande et Parvati, les deux plus grandes semeuses de rumeurs de tout Poudlard, dans le temps, car je suis sûre que la nouvelle génération n'est pas mieux que la nôtre. Les deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent en courant de Ginny, lui firent de grandes accolades et se tournèrent vers Harry. Elles lui parlèrent un peu et je pu entendre que Harry leur parlait des jumeaux. Les visages des deux s'illuminèrent à la vue des photos des deux adorables poupons. Lorsqu'elles eurent terminés de jubiler sur les photos, elles se tournèrent vers moi. Honnêtement, j'ai eu peur.

- Hermione Granger! Ça fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne s'est vu, me dit Lavande.

- Lavande, Parvati, comment allez-vous?

- On va très bien. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens? Me demanda Parvati

- Je suis devenue avocate dans le monde moldu. Et vous?

- Bien moi, je suis la nouvelle rédactrice en chef de Witch Weekly (A/N : Je ne connais pas le nom en français, je lis la plupart des fanfic en anglais, je m'en excuse si j'offense quelqu'un avec ce détail.) dit Parvati.

- Je travaille à la boutique de Madame Walkins. Elle pense sérieusement à me léguer sa boutique à sa mort. Ajouta Lavande. Mais dis-moi Hermione, chérie, tu as un petit copain?

Apparemment, mes deux interlocutrices n'avaient pas remarqué Draco qui me tenait fermement la main depuis tout à l'heure.

- En fait si. Lavande, Parvati, vous vous souvenez de Draco Malfoy? Demandai-je en tirant Draco un peu plus en avant.

Le visage des jeunes femmes tomba. Elles étaient abasourdies de le voir là.

- Il… il n'était plus supposé de revenir dans le monde magique… balbutia Parvati

- Dumbledore a demandé au ministère s'il pouvait assister à la réunion. Il a accepté pour cette fois. Répondis-je simplement.

- Bonjour à vous deux aussi, dit doucement Draco.

- Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais nous devons y aller. On a d'autres personnes à aller voir. C'est pour mon article pour le magazine, ajouta Parvati.

Elles partirent comme elles étaient venues. Je haussai les épaules et dis aux autres que j'allais nous trouver un compartiment avant qu'ils soient tous pris. Ils acquiescèrent et me suivirent. Après avoir passé quelques compartiments, je finis par en trouver un. Nous nous installâmes et jasèrent un peu avant que je ne m'endorme sur l'épaule de Draco.

Je me fis réveiller par une légère secousse. Je grognai un peu, mais ne bougeai pas. La secousse augmenta d'intensité. Je finis par lever la tête et regarder Draco en somnolant.

- On est arrivé, dit-il en m'embrassant doucement sur le front.

Je hochai lentement la tête et me relevai tout aussi lentement. Je remarquai que Draco avait déjà prit mes valises, je souris légèrement et me dirigeai vers l'extérieur pour admirer une fois de plus Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur.


	14. La réunion, pt 1

Je n'ai jamais reçu autant de reviews en une journée pour un seul chapitre. Donc, ce que j'ai à dire se résume ainsi… MERCI! Je vous adore toute la gang. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de savoir que vous aimez tant mes fics. Ça me fait du bien car je n'ai pas tellement confiance en moi pour mes écrits. Vous allez me dire que je l'ai publié rapidement là suite, bien c'est parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de pleuvoir chez moi, j'ai donc du temps à la tonne. Une petite question, c'est bien Seamus Finnigan dont les parents sont un sorcier et un moldu? Je ne suis pas sure. Donc, voici un nouveau chapitre qui aura une tournure dramatique comme je les aime bien. Donc bonne lecture…

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : La réunion, pt 1**

Tandis que je marchais dans les couloirs de Poudlard en me rappelant quelques souvenirs, je pu apercevoir par les fenêtres la rencontre des anciens amis qui se retrouvaient pour la première fois depuis cinq ans. Les accolades et les tapes dans le dos se succédaient. Je m'arrêtai soudain pour observer cela de plus près, en m'appuyant sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Des souvenirs à propos de Ron m'envahissaient tout d'un coup. Nous nous sommes fréquentés lors de notre septième année, juste avant la guerre. Je crois que c'était les plus beaux moments que j'ai vécu à Poudlard. Je me rappelle sa déclaration d'amour.

_**Flash-back**_

_J'étais assise au pied du grand chêne qui surplombait le lac, entrain de lire comme à mon habitude, lorsque j'aperçus Harry, Ron et Ginny s'approcher. Cependant, ces deux derniers restèrent plus loin, alors que Ron avançait toujours en ma direction. Lorsqu'il fut assis à mes côtés, je fermai mon livre et me retournai vers lui. Il était rouge comme une tomate. _

_- Allô Ron, le saluai-je._

_- Bonjour, dit-il tout bas._

_- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider? Lui demandai-je inquiète._

_- En fait, oui il y a bien quelque chose que tu pourrais faire…_

_- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que c'est?_

_Je le vis devenir encore plus rouge, si c'était encore possible._

_- Je me demandais si… tuvoudraisbienêtremacopine? _

_- Pardon, je ne t'ai pas compris._

_- Tu veux bien être ma copine? Finit-il par dire après quelques longues minutes de silence à me regarder._

_- C'est d'accord, lui dis-je en l'embrassant longuement sur la joue. _

_- Vraiment? Tu ne peux pas savoir comment tu me fais plaisir…_

_Je lui souris tendrement._

_- Moi et les autres ont allaient prendre une marche dans le parc, tu viens avec nous? _

_- Je suis désolée, mais j'ai encore de la révision à faire pour le cours de Transfiguration. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas?_

_- Un peu, mais ce n'est pas grave… on se reprendra une autre fois…_

_- Merci **de te **compréhension, dis-je. Dis bonjour à Hagrid de ma part. _

_Il fit signe que oui. Je m'approchai et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Il se releva avec un énorme sourire et partit rejoindre sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Il se retourna plus loin pour me faire des grands signes avec les bras. _

_**Fin du flash-back**_

C'était tellement mignon. Je revins sur terre lorsque une large main créa une pression sur mon épaule. Je me retournai lentement et fis face à Draco. Je lui fis un léger sourire et continuai mon chemin vers la salle commune des préfets en chefs. C'était le même portrait qu'il y a cinq ans. Un chevalier à genou au pied d'une immense tour qui fait la cour à la princesse prisonnière de la dite tour. À l'époque, je le trouvais romantique, mais maintenant, je le trouve purement pathétique. Je me rendis compte tout à coup que je ne me rappelais plus du mot de passe. Je soupirai bruyamment et me retournai vers Draco pour lui demander s'il se souvenait du mot de passe. Il approuva d'un hochement de tête et dit le mot de passe : Unicité. Non, mais les mots de passe sont de plus en plus bizarre… Lorsque j'étais préfète en chef c'était lovebirds. De toute façon, je ne peux rien contre ça. Nous entrâmes dans la pièce décorée de jaune et de bleu. Cette année, les préfets viennent de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Je montai sans dire un mot pour aller me coucher. La journée était exténuante, mais les souvenirs à propos de Ron l'avaient été encore plus.

Je me réveillai avec le bruit de la pluie qui frappait sur la fenêtre. Je me levai lentement, mais sûrement et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche rapide pour débuter la journée. Après m'être rafraîchie, j'ouvris ma malle et choisis de mettre un pantalon blanc et une camisole rose. Je coiffai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval et descendit dans la salle commune. Draco était sur le pas du portrait et il était trempé.

- Mais pourquoi es-tu tout mouillé? Lui demandai-je intriguée.

- Je viens d'aller faire le tour de Poudlard avec Blaise Zabini, tu te souviens de lui?

- Peut-être, ce n'est lui qui essayait d'éloigner Parkinson parce qu'elle était toujours sur ton dos? Répondis-je avec quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Oui, c'est bien lui. Bon bien, je vais aller prendre une douche, tu viens avec moi? Me demanda-t-il langoureusement.

-Non, merci. Je viens d'en prendre une.

- Dommage, tu vas manquer quelque chose de gros…

- Net'inquiète pas, je l'ai déjà vu…

Il haussa les épaules et monta, tandis que moi je me dirigeai vers le portrait afin de me rendre à la Grande Salle pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Une fois entrée, je saluai de nombreuses personnes qui me saluaient, rougis légèrement en entendant certains sifflements approbateurs à propos de ma tenue et allai m'asseoir avec Harry et Ginny, comme dans le bon vieux temps… Presque en fait… Ron n'était pas là… Non, une boule d'émotions est entrain de remonter, je dois la faire redescendre, c'est du passé maintenant. Je secouai la tête et dis bonjour au couple.

- Bonjour à vous deux. Vous avez bien dormi?

- Oui, merci. Seulement, ça été bizarre de ne pas avoir Ginny à mes côtés pour m'endormir, dit Harry en souriant à sa femme.

- Même chose pour moi, ajouta Ginny. Et toi Hermione?

- Ça pas été si mal…

Avant que je puisse rajouter quelque chose, Dumbledore se leva et demanda l'attention de l'assistance.

- Bonjour. Je vous souhaite…

Il s'arrêta et nous entendirent les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent pour voir Draco entrer. Plusieurs chuchotements de surprises se firent entendre. Ils devaient se demander pourquoi il était là, il avait été banni du monde magique. Dumbledore les calma d'un léger signe de la main.

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes arrivé juste à temps pour le dévoilement de cette journée. Veuillez vous asseoir.

La salle regarda Draco se diriger vers la table des Serpentards et s'installer à côté de Pansy Parkinson, qui se colla à lui comme s'il était un aimant, et de Blaise Zabini.

- Bon, où en étais-je? Ah oui, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard. Comme vous pouvez le constatez, rien n'a changé depuis votre départ, il y a maintenant cinq ans, si ce n'est la perte d'être cher lors de la guerre. Maintenant, sur une note plus joyeuse, les activités de ces retrouvailles commenceront après le petit déjeuner. Malheureusement, à cause de la pluie, certaines activités extérieures seront annulées. Nous commencerons avec la présentation de tout le monde et ce qu'il ou qu'elle sont devenu. Ensuite, il y aura le déjeuner, car aux nombres de personnes présentes aujourd'hui, la première activité se ne sera pas terminée dans une heure… Dans l'après-midi, il y aura deux matchs amicaux de Quidditch, il est à noter que les équipes qui s'affronteront seront choisies au hasard. Vers dix-neuf heures, le bal commencera, n'oubliez pas vos robes de soirée. Donc, assez de blabla, nous avons une journée bien remplie qui nous attend. Bon appétit.

Sur ces mots, les tables se remplirent de nourriture. Nous savourions ce repas, car il nous avait tant manqué. Je discutai avec Harry, Ginny, Seamus et sa fiancée, Olivia. Elle était une moldue. Elle et Seamus se sont rencontrés à l'école primaire avant de recevoir sa lettre de Poudlard. Ils s'avaient retrouvé un soir lorsque Seamus était allé rendre visite à ses parents et qu'elle était présente pour prendre le thé. Ça été le coup de foudre. Ils nous ont aussi annoncé qu'Olivia était enceinte. Il faut dire que Seamus était fier de se promener avec sa fiancé sachant qu'elle était enceinte. D'accord, ça ne paraissait pas encore, mais il avait plus que hâte que le ventre rond apparaisse. Durant tout le repas, je senti le regard de Draco sur moi, comme un laser qui veut me transpercer. Je me retournai et lui fit un sourire, qu'il me retourna. Je vis aussi que Parkinson et Zabini se sont empressé de lui demander pour quoi il n'arrêtait pas de me fixer et pourquoi je lui souriais. Du moins, je crois que c'est ce qu'ils lui ont demandé. Tout à coup, la nourriture disparut, c'était la fin du repas. Dumbledore se leva et annonça que la première activité commencera dans quinze minutes afin que tout le monde puisse aller à la salle de bains.

Donc, quinze minutes plus tard, tout le monde était revenu soulagé et prêts à écouter une centaines de personnes raconter un peu de leur vie. Dumbledore annonça qu'il allait procéder par ordre alphabétique. La première personne qui alla à l'avant fut Samantha Antin. Elle regarda la salle nerveusement et commença à parler.

- Bonjour, je suis Samantha Antin. J'étais à Serdaigle. Après mes études à Poudlard, j'ai étudié à l'université magique des États-unis pour devenir médicomage là-bas, car les critères ne sont pas les mêmes qu'ici. Je vis donc là-bas avec mon mari, un sorcier américain que j'ai connu à l'université, et nous avons deux enfants. Alyssa et Patrick qui ont maintenant 3 ans. De plus, comme vous pouvez le constatez, j'attends un troisième enfant. Donc, voilà.

Le professeur Dumbledore la remercia et appela la seconde personne. Et ce fut ainsi jusqu'à mon tour. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers l'avant tout en ignorant les sifflements derrière moi. Les hommes sont tous des pervers.

- Bonjour, comme vous le savez tous je suis Hermione Granger et j'étais à Gryffondor. Après Poudlard, je suis retourné dans le monde moldu, où j'ai étudié le droit à l'Université Oxford. Je suis avocate et j'ai mon propre cabinet. Je suis la meilleure de tout Londres, d'après les rumeurs qui cours à mon sujet.

Je me demandai si je devais parler de Draco. Je le regardai et il comprit. Il me fit signe que non, il allait en parler lui-même. Je hochai la tête à peine et repris mon discours.

- Mais sinon, si je saute par-dessus le fait que mon ex petit copain me harcèle (murmures de stupéfaction venant de la foule), je mène une vie plutôt tranquille.

Je terminai sur ces mots et allai me rasseoir en ignorant les gens qui ne revenaient pas que j'arrive à plaisanter sur le fait que l'on me harcèle. La prochaine personne passa et ce fut bientôt le tour de Draco. La salle se tue aussitôt. Il s'avança jusqu'à l'avant et avant de se retourner vers la foule, il regarda Dumbledore. Ce dernier hocha la tête et Draco se retourna.

- Bonjour. Vous savez tous qui je suis et où j'étais lorsque nous étions jeunes, donc… je vais passer par-dessus ces détails, dit-il nerveusement. Après, mes études à Poudlard, ou plutôt après la guerre… j'ai été condamné, comme vous savez à vivre dans le monde moldu pour le reste de mes jours. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je suis ici aujourd'hui. Le professeur Dumbledore à demander au ministère la permission et elle a été accepté. Donc, je suis cuisinier dans un grand restaurant dans le monde moldu. Et comme vous le savez, j'habite avec Harry Potter et sa femme Ginny Weasley. Cependant, dû à certains événements j'ai déménagé chez Hermione Granger, pour pouvoir la protéger, en quelque sorte. (Étonnement général) Je tiens aussi à vous dire, que suite aux recommandations du professeur Dumbledore, je vais demander le pouvoir de récupérer ma baguette. C'est tout.

La salle fut muette pendant quelques minutes. Les autres personnes passèrent les une après les autres. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Harry, il dit qu'il était marié à Ginny, qu'ils avaient deux adorables jumeaux, qu'il avait hébergé Draco avant ma mésaventure et qu'il travaillait comme Auror. Ginny, elle, dit à peu près la même chose que son mari. Et ajouta qu'avant d'avoir les jumeaux elle travaillait au ministère de la magie. Lorsque tout le monde ait fini, on pu entendre un énorme soupir de soulagement. La salle se vida rapidement et tout le monde revint car le déjeuner allait commencer. Une fois de plus, la nourriture apparut et tout le monde mangea avec appétit. Il n'eut pas d'incidents majeurs. Non, j'oubliai le commencement d'une guerre de nourriture qui fut rapidement terminée par le professeur Rogue. À la fin du repas, les anciens joueurs de Quidditch se retrouvèrent dans les vestiaires et enfilèrent leurs vieux uniformes, alors que le reste de la salle se dirigeait vers le stade de Quidditch.

Lorsque tout le monde furent dans les gradins, le professeur Bibine (A/N : Est-ce vraiment son nom?), appela les capitaines pour déterminer qui sera contre qui. Finalement, ce fut Serdaigle contre Gryffordor et Poufsouffle contre Serpentard. Le premier match commença et l'on pu voir une horde de points bleus et rouges s'envoler dans le stade. Ginny, qui était assise à mes côtés, et moi scandions le nom de notre maison et le reste de Gryffondor firent de même. L'attrapeur de Serdaigle et Harry aperçurent le vif d'or en même temps et de mirent à sa poursuite. Après une lutte acharnée de vingt minutes et quelques coups bas, ce fut Harry qui l'attrapa, prouvant ainsi qu'il est encore le meilleur. Le professeur Bibine siffla la fin du match et annonça Gryffondor vainqueur. Des cris de joie se firent entendre partout chez les lions. Les joueurs quittèrent le terrain, tandis que le professeur ramassa les choses (A/N : Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne suis qu'une inculte, j'ai complètement oublié les noms des espèces de balles. Rappelez-les moi SVP) pour le prochain match. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Harry et le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor étaient venus nous rejoindre. Nous les avons accueillis en grand. Lorsque nous avons arrêté de crier, le professeur Bibine s'avança et démarra le match entre Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Je vis Draco du haut des airs qui me regardait. Je lui souris et lui envoyai un signe de main, qu'il me rendit.

Si le premier match était assez court, celui-ci était atrocement long. Selon mon estimation, il a fallu une heure trente avant que les attrapeurs aperçurent le vif d'or et se mettent à sa poursuite. Je pouvais voir le visage de Draco d'ici. Il avait l'air heureux. Il ne peut pas vivre sans un balai. Je me demande bien comment il a pu survivre pendant cinq ans. Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un tel sourire, un vrai. Pas son petit sourire narquois que je déteste par-dessus tout. Il est définitivement plus mignon avec un vrai sourire. Je sorti de mes pensées par Ginny qui tirait sur mon bras pour attirer mon attention. Je me retournai vers elle.

- Désolée, j'étais ailleurs, lui dis-je.

- Je crois que je sais où, mais ce n'est pas de mes affaires. De toute façon, regarde, le match est fini, on doit partir, dit-elle en haussant ses sourcils de façon suggestive.

- Ah! Qui a gagné?

- Les Serpentards, qui d'autres. Allez viens.

- Non, je vais rester. Je vais attendre Draco, je veux le féliciter.

- De quelle façon? Demanda-t-elle en refaisant son haussement de sourcils.

- D'aucune manière particulière, Ginny. Je te laisse, on se revoit au bal.

- OK, à tout à l'heure. Hé, on devrait se préparer ensemble, qu'en dis-tu?

- Bien sûr, c'est une bonne idée. On se revoit à ma salle commune dans trente minutes.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et partit. Je descendis donc rejoindre Draco à l'entrée des vestiaires des Serpentards. Je vis tous les joueurs passer devant moi et me regarder de façon soit méchante, soit vulgaire. Je soupirai de découragement et continuai d'attendre. Après une vingtaine de minutes d'attente, je commençai à m'impatienter et entrai dans le vestiaire. Lorsque j'ouvrai la porte, je pu voir la tête blonde de Draco et son torse nu.

- Mais qu'est-ce… commençai-je.

Mais, il ne m'avait pas entendu. Il était trop occupé. Occupé avec une Pansy Parkinson à moitié nue assise sur lui.

* * *

La suite… bientôt… haha (imaginez un rire machiavélique) 


	15. La réunion, pt 2

Chapitre 15… ah chapitre 15, comme tu m'inspires. Non, en fait, le chiffre 15 ne m'inspire pas pantoute. Merci pour toutes les reviews, le dernier chapitre est définitivement celui où j'en ai reçu le plus. Ok, c'est plus des insultes car vous n'avez pas apprécié la fin et que vous me trouvez sadique, mais quand même. Je devais vous tenir en haleine pour ce chapitre. Tout est une question de marketing. Je voudrais aussi m'excuser pour le retard de publication de ce chapitre, ça m'a pris quelques jours avant de pouvoir le publier. J'ai eu de la misère avec le site. Sans plus tarder, car si je m'allonge je sens que je vais recevoir des roches au lieu des reviews. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : La réunion, pt 2**

Il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant le bal. Je sortis de la douche en entendant cogner à la porte de la salle commune. Cela devait être Ginny, sachant que l'autre était toujours dans le stade… J'allai répondre en courant et en ayant préalablement entouré une serviette autour du corps.

- Hé, Hermione, dit-elle. Oh! Je m'excuse, je ne savais pas que tu étais dans la douche.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'allais justement m'habiller. Viens, on va s'installer dans ma chambre.

- OK. Draco n'est pas là?

Je ne répondis pas.

- Hermione? Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous?

- …

- D'accord, tu m'en parleras lorsque tu te sentiras prête.

Nous entrâmes dans ma chambre et je refermai la porte derrière moi. Je la verrouillai et me retournai vers Ginny.

- Ta robe est magnifique Hermione.

- Merci, mais je ne l'apprécie plus. J'ai besoin de faire quelques changements.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'elle pouvait y lire un tas de choses. Après un moment, elle parla.

- C'est Draco qui l'a choisie, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, dis-je les yeux qui se remplirent de larmes contre mon gré. Je veux qu'il regrette ce qu'il m'a fait en me regardant ce soir.

Après un long moment de silence, j'éclatai en sanglot.

- Il m'a trompé Ginny, il m'a trompé avec Parkinson.

- Voyons Hermione, pourquoi tu commencerais à croire ce qu'elle raconte…

- Je ne lui ai jamais parlé, je les ai vu, dis-je en pleurant de plus belle.

Ginny resta sans voix. Puis, elle regarda ma robe et me dit

- On va la changer de couleur, couper ces bretelles, changer le haut… J'espère que tu as toujours le corset en dentelle que Emma t'a offert lors de notre dernière soirée…

Je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation et me dirigeai vers ma valise pour y sortir le fameux corset. Elle me regarda avec un sourire maniaque.

- Vas te maquiller et te coiffer. J'aurais fini avec ta robe d'ici ce temps là.

Je lui fis signe que oui et entra dans la salle de bain. J'ouvrai ma trousse de maquillage et sorti tout le nécessaire, fond de teint, mascara, blush, eye-liner, fard à paupière, rouge à lèvre et gloss. J'optai pour un maquillage neutre, mais tout de même élégant, ne sachant pas quelle couleur allais être la robe à la fin. Appliquai le fond de teint, un blush un peu rosé et tout le tralala. Pour mes cheveux, je décidai de prendre ma baguette, je n'ai pas le temps de traîner. Un petit coup sur la tête et mes cheveux se remontèrent en un gracieux chignon désordonné sur le haut du crâne et le reste de mes cheveux retombèrent en une cascade de boucles brunes. Je me regardai une dernière fois avant de retourner dans ma chambre.

- Tu as enfin terminé? demandai-je à Ginny.

- Euh… oui.

- Et elle est où ma robe, dis-je en ne la voyant nulle part.

- Du calme. Je vais d'abord te bander les yeux.

- Mais pourquoi donc?

- Je ne veux pas que tu la voies avant qu'elle ne soit sur toi.

Je haussa les épaules et elle mis un bandeau opaque sur mes yeux. Elle me donna ensuite la robe et m'aida à l'enfiler. Je sentis par la suite qu'elle me mit le corset et le serra. Elle le serra tellement fort, que j'eus un le souffle coupé.

- Ginny… je… ne … peux plus… respirer…

- Oh! je suis désolée. Attends.

Elle le desserra et je retrouvai le souffle.

- Est-ce que je peux voir maintenant? Demandai-je

- Oui, attends trente petites secondes…

Elle m'attacha un collier autour du cou et un bracelet autour du poignet. Elle me tira vers ce que je pense être un miroir et enleva le bandeau.

- Et voilà!

- Elle est magnifique Ginny, merci beaucoup.

La robe était devenue rouge sang. Ginny avait coupé les bretelles et avait mit le corset, qui était de la même couleur, afin de « tout tenir en place » et de mettre ma poitrine un peu plus en valeur. Pour moi c'était un peu trop, mais c'était pour une bonne cause… Je mis une paire de sandales à talons pour finir le portrait. J'étais absolument sublime. Il est sûr que je vais faire tourner quelques têtes pendant la soirée. Pendant que je m'admirais, Ginny partit se changer et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Elle portait une robe longue de soie noire assez simple, avec un décolleté en v. Vraiment tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Elle n'avait personne à impressionner. Une fois que nous avions terminé, Ginny sortit la tête par la porte de la chambre afin de s'assurer que nous ne tomberions pas sur Draco. J'entendis le portrait s'ouvrir. Il arrivait. Ginny me fit des signes pour que je reste silencieuse.

- Bonjour Draco. Félicitation pour la partie.

Draco lui avait répondu, mais je n'entendis rien.

- Hermione? Elle m'a donné rendez-vous ici afin que nous nous préparions pour le bal ensemble... Oui elle m'a donné le mot de passe...Ce n'est pas si grave que ça voyons... En tout cas, tout ça pourdire qu'elle n'est jamais arrivée. Est-tu sûr que tu ne l'as pas vu? Tu es plutôt rouge et décoiffé…

J'entendis Draco grogner, il ne devait pas apprécier les sous-entendus de Ginny. Je sentais aussi les larmes couler sur mes joues ruinant ainsi mon maquillage. Les propos de Ginny m'avaient fait revoir la scène vue précédemment.

- D'accord, d'accord. Je dirais à Hermione que tu vas l'attendre dans la Grande Salle.

Ginny entra dans ma chambre et lança un sort de silence.

- Ouf, il s'en ai fallu de peu… dit-elle en se retournant vers moi. Oh non! Je suis désolée, ne pleure pas… On va lui faire payer. Viens, je vais refaire ton maquillage.

Elle refit donc mon maquillage. Je lui demandai une faveur qu'elle accepta immédiatement sans même y avoir réfléchit trente secondes en me disant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Je la remerciai en disant que je l'avais déjà envoyé. Tout à coup, quelque chose me frappa.

- Mais comment je vais réussir à sortir sans que l'autre idiot s'en aperçoive? Demandai-je légèrement inquiète.

Ginny réfléchit quelques minutes avant de relever la tête brusquement.

- Euréka! _Accio cape d'invisibilité_

- Je n'avais même pas pensé à ça. Ginny, tu es un génie.

- Non, s'il y a un génie entre nous deux, c'est toi. Tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente que Poudlard aie jamais vu. Tu es même mentionnée dans _L'histoire de Poudlard._

Au même moment, la cape passa sous la porte de ma chambre et atterrit dans les mains de Ginny. Elle l'installa sur moi et je disparu instantanément.

- Ok! On y va, murmura Ginny en sortant de la chambre.

En descendant l'escalier, on entendit la porte de la chambre de Draco s'ouvrir. Il était vraiment beau avec son smoking. Le nœud papillon faisait étrange, mais ce n'était pas trop grave. Il regarda Ginny, puis regarda autour de la pièce. Malgré le fait que j'étais invisible à ses yeux, grâce à la cape, j'avais peur qu'il me voie quand même.

- Hermione n'est toujours pas là? Demanda-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude pouvait se faire entendre dans sa voix.

- Non. Je me demande où elle peut bien être à cette heure-ci, répondit-elle en ouvrant la porte pour me laisser passer, tandis qu'elle conversait toujours avec lui. Elle est peut-être chez les Gryffondors pour demander des conseils à Lavande et Parvati, bien qu'elle n'en ai plus besoin présentement… Je vais aller vérifier. On se revoit peut-être au bal, Malfoy.

Et elle sortit. Lorsqu'elle fut à mes côtés, à quelques mètres du portrait, Draco sortit en trombe et agrippa fermement le bras de Ginny.

- Depuis quand es-tu fâché contre moi? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais?

- Pourquoi dis-tu que je suis en colère contre toi? Questionna-t-elle en retour.

- Tu m'appelles Malfoy seulement dans ces occasions.

- Bien, dans ce cas là, réfléchis à ce que tu aurais bien pu faire de mal, ça va répondre à ta question. Voici un indice, Quidditch… Ah oui! Et j'ai tout vu… mentit-elle avant de se retourner.

Moi et Ginny s'éloignèrent d'un Draco un peu perplexe et effrayé par sa révélation. Une fois arrivé devant la grande salle, nous vîmes que Harry était déjà là et que Draco n'était pas dans les alentours. Ginny prit l'opportunité pour me débarrasser de la cape et me révéler au grand jour. Elle retourna la cape à son emplacement d'origine et embrassa Harry.

- Hermione, tu es sublime! Me complimenta Harry.

- Merci, Ginny a fait quelques changements.

- Félicitations Ginny! Mais où es Draco?

- Je ne veux pas voir cet imbécile présentement, répondis-je, et je ne veux pas en parler. Ginny, si tu veux lui expliquer, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Moi, je vais aller m'amuser un peu.

Je m'éloignai du couple et me retournai pour voir la réaction de Harry. Il explosa littéralement en laissant échapper un « QUOI? ». Je vis aussi qu'elle lui parlait de la faveur que je lui avais demandé. Harry releva la tête vers moi et approuva d'un hochement de tête. Je souris légèrement et regardai autour de moi afin de me trouver un compagnon. J'aperçus la personne idéale, à peine à quelques mètres devant moi. Blaise Zabini. Le serpentard le plus sexy, si l'on ne compte pas Malfoy, et probablement le seul qui a été gentil avec moi durant mes études. Mais le plus important, c'était son meilleur ami. Je le regardai quelques temps et m'aperçus qu'il était célibataire, car il tournait autour de plusieurs filles.Je souris diaboliquement et m'approchai lentement. Il y aura des obstacles. Malfoy doit lui avoir probablement parlé de notre ex-relation. Malgré cela, j'ai bien l'intention de lui mettre le grappin dessus avant la fin de la soirée. Lorsque j'arrivai à sa hauteur, je lui murmurai à l'oreille

- Bonsoir Blaise.

Il sursauta légèrement et se retourna.

- Bonsoir Hermione, tu permets que je t'appelle Hermione?

- Bien sûr, dis-je en le regardant de bas en haut. Tu es très attirant ce soir.

- Je dirai la même chose à ton sujet.

- Merci. Tu n'es pas accompagné?

- Malheureusement non. Mais toi, tu n'es pas avec Draco?

- Mais qu'est-ce que Malfoy t'as raconté? On n'a jamais été ensemble. Il doit probablement prendre ses fantasmes pour la réalité, répondis-je en jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise.

- Bon bien, si c'est le cas, voudrais-tu être ma compagne pour la soirée? Me demanda-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux, ses lèvres dangereusement proches des miennes.

Je répondis à sa question en approchant mes lèvres des siennes et en y posant un baiser, qu'il approfondit immédiatement. Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et les siens descendirent dans le creux de mes reins. Nous fûmes interrompu par la voix de Malfoy, qui ne m'avait définitivement pas vu.

- Hé Blaise. Comment vas…

Blaise interrompit le baiser et se retourna pour faire face à un Malfoy très en colère.

- Zabini! De quel droit tu peux embrasser ma copine?

- Je ne suis pas ta copine, Malfoy, répliquai-je. Nous faisions semblant je te rappelle. Viens Blaise, allons trouver un endroit plus calme.

Je n'eu pas le temps de faire un pas, que Malfoy m'agrippa par le poignet.

- Laisse-nous Blaise, dit-il en me regardant.

- Mais…

- Attends-moi, je ne serai pas longue. Dis-je à Blaise en lui envoyant un baiser.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et partit. Je me retournai vers mon agresseur.

- Lâche-moi Malfoy, tu me fais mal.

Il desserra son étreinte.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour que tu me trompes de cette façon?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? TOI, tu me demandes QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIS? Lui criai-je.

- Oui, je te demandes ce que j'ai fais. Baisse le ton un peu, tu attires les regards.

- Réfléchis trente secondes Malfoy. Prends le temps de réfléchir à ce que tu as fait cet après-midi et tu vas le savoir.

Au même moment, Pansy Parkinson arriva et s'agrippa au bras de Malfoy, m'ignorant complètement.

- Oh Draco! J'aimerais que l'on recommence ce que l'on a fait cet après-midi. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous ne l'avions pas fait qu'il faut absolument recommencer, dit-elle.

Je penchai ma tête sur le côté avec un air enragé. Il fallait absolument que je lui demande, je devais lui faire avouer, même si c'était par cette prostituée de bas de gamme.

- Faire quoi Pansy? Lui demandai-je en sachant qu'elle ne me répondra jamais et qu'elle me traitera de sang-de-bourbe à la place.

- Mais baiser, voyons Granger, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de toute façon, répondit-elle en se retournant vers l'homme auquel elle était attaché. Tu sais Drakiechou, au stade de Quidditch.

Elle est vraiment idiote celle-là, mais au moins j'ai une confirmation. Je regardai le sang qui sortait du visage de Malfoy avec un air triomphant. Au même moment, un imposant hibou vint atterrir sur la chaise à côté de lui. Il reconnut l'hibou, il venait du ministère. Je savais donc que ma demande avait été reçu et probablement acceptée. La peur se lut sur son visage à la vue de l'oiseau. Il prit la lettre et la lu. Il leva les yeux et me regarda.

- J'ai demandé aux Weasley de transférer tes affaires chez les Potter, Malfoy, afin que tu puisses avoir un toit demain soir. Sur ce, bonsoir.

- Ils disent que tu déménages, pourquoi?

- Parce que ça serait trop compliqué de faire déménager les Potter avec les jumeaux.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport Hermione.

- Tu n'as pas lu la lettre au complet. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'approcher dans un environnement de neuf mètres, qui doit entrer en vigueur dans quelques secondes. Et au fait, ce sera Granger, pour toi maintenant. Sur ce bonne soirée.

- Attends, c'était une erreur. Laisse-moi t'expl…

Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il était projeté à neuf mètres de moi. Il se releva et tenta à nouveau de s'approcher. Il fut à nouveau projeté. Tandis que je me dirigeai vers Blaise et l'embrassant langoueusement, je sentais son regard me transpercer le crâne.

* * *

Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous? Des commentaires s'il vous plaît. 


	16. Le retour à une vie quasi normale

Voilà le chapitre 16. Comme je n'ai rien à dire, sauf les remerciements pour les fabuleuses reviews, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Le retour à une vie quasi normale**

Je m'ennuie. Je m'ennuie de tout, enfin, quasiment tout. Je m'ennuie de la famille Potter et de la façon dont Ginny s'y prends pour savoir quand entrer quand je ne voulais pas être dérangé. Je m'ennuie des joyeux gazouillis des jumeaux. Cela fait maintenant trois semaines que j'ai déménagé. Mon nouvel appartement est situé au centre-ville de Londres, à seulement quelques minutes de marche de mon cabinet. Je n'ai donc plus à prendre le métro et de tomber sur l'autre imbécile. La restriction de neuf mètres étant difficile à respecter, étant entouré de moldus. Comme vous aurez pu le remarquer, je suis encore sensible sur ce sujet. Il m'est difficile à oublier, surtout quand il n'arrête pas d'appeler au bureau ou chez moi… C'est tellement rendu dérangeant, qu'au bureau, ma secrétaire à demander à la compagnie de téléphone de bloquer tout appel provenant du restaurant où il travaille et de chez les Potter. Si Ginny ou Harry veulent me rejoindre, ils peuvent m'envoyer un hibou. Malheureusement, ces temps-ci, je ne peux pas m'ensevelir sous le travail, c'est calme, trop calme. Je viens de gagner la cause la plus importante de ma carrière, vous savez celle du type qui avait quitté le pays. Eh bien, on l'a retrouvé au Canada (A/N : Canada Rocks! Je devais le souligner, c'est bientôt le 1er juillet, la fête nationale!). Nous l'avons rapatrié et condamné à la prison à vie pour meurtre d'un bambin avec préméditation. Cet homme là était un sadique.

Revenons à nos moutons, je n'ai peut-être pas assez de travail pour oublier Malfoy, mais un autre homme semble assez efficace. Vous vous demandez touts qui c'est, hein? Malgré le fait que j'ai mis le grappin sur Blaise Zabini, ça n'a pas duré. Je me suis lassée après une nuit. Il ne m'a pas autant satisfaite que son meilleur ami, pour être honnête avec vous. Donc, autant commencer par le commencement. Je l'ai rencontré lors d'une fête donnée en l'honneur d'un professeur à la faculté de droits de l'université que j'ai fréquenté, pour sa retraite, il y a deux semaines. Ce professeur là était vraiment adoré de tous. Je pourrais le comparer avec Dumbledore, mais je crois que personne ne pourrait surpasser ce dernier. Je m'égare encore, donc, j'étais entrain de reprendre contact avec des consoeurs avec qui je m'étais liés d'amitié durant mes études, lorsqu'il s'est approché. En fait, je ne l'aurais jamais remarqué si mes amies n'avaient pas commencé à faire les belles devant lui.

_Flash-back_

_- Oh mon dieu! Regarder qui vient vers nous! S'exclama Sabrina, une jolie rousse plutôt tête en l'air._

_- Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est lui. Il est encore plus beau qu'il y a cinq ans. Ajouta Nataly qui se crêpait les cheveux d'une main. _

_- Mais qui ça? Demandai-je_

_- Mais voyons, ne me dis pas que tu ne te rappelles pas de Mark Adams, me demanda Nataly en me dévisageant comme si j'avais un troisième œil dans le front. _

_Mark Adams, LE beau garçon de la promotion. Celui dont toutes les filles s'arrachait. N'ayant pas changé depuis Poudlard, je ne l'ai pas remarqué. J'avais toujours le nez dans un livre du code civil. Je regardais mes copines en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire devant la manière dont elles s'y prenaient pour attirer son attention. Malheureusement pour elles, cela n'avait pas l'air de marcher fort. Il avait l'air d'avoir un objectif. Et de la manière dont il me regardait, cela devait être moi. Pourquoi moi? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me répondre, qu'il était à mes côtés et nous saluait. _

_- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles. Bonsoir Hermione. _

_- Bonsoir Mark, répondis-je._

_Il me regardait avec ses magnifiques yeux verts. Ils me rappelaient étrangement ceux d'Harry. J'effaçai cette pensée et retourna mon attention sur l'homme devant moi. Il était musclé, mais pas trop. Des cheveux d'un brun clair et un visage d'ange. Un peu plus grand que moi. Nous discutâmes longuement. Mes amies finirent par me laisser tomber, leur plan pour le distraire ayant lamentablement échoué, et me laissèrent seule avec lui. _

_- Tu sais, j'avais hâte de te revoir, me dit-il._

_- Pourquoi? Demandai-je plutôt surprise par cette révélation._

_- Je t'ai tout de suite remarquée lors de nos études universitaires. La façon que tu t'y prenais pour écouter attentivement les professeurs et de prendre des notes. Je trouvais ça plutôt mignon. _

_- Mignon? _

_- Je veux dire que tu te démarquais du lot. Tu devais être la seule qui ne se préoccupait pas de moi. J'avais, et j'ai toujours, un paquet de filles autour de moi. Je trouve ça plutôt désagréable. Je préfère une femme qui est plus indépendante, un peu plus comme toi._

_Je souris légèrement. _

_- La raison pourquoi je ne me préoccupais pas de toi, c'est plus parce que tu me faisais penser à un garçon avec qui j'étais à l'école plus jeune, qui avait toujours un paquet de filles autour de lui. Je le détestais, et le déteste toujours, parce qu'il se pensait le meilleur, dis-je en pensant à ce qui était arrivé il y a à peine une semaine. Mais, je vois que tu n'es pas comme lui. _

_Fin du flash-back_

Nous nous sommes souvent revus depuis cette soirée, et la relation d'amitié qui s'était installée entre nous, s'est rapidement développée en une relation beaucoup plus intime. Nous sommes inséparables. Je crois que les seuls moments que nous passons sans l'autre, c'est lorsque nous sommes au travail. Malheureusement, nous avons des carrières qui prennent pas mal de notre temps libre. Je suis avocate et il est le sous-ministre des Affaires Étrangères au parlement britannique.

Je me suis réveillée ce matin, par ses chatouillements. Il m'a toujours réveillé de cette façon. Je crois que c'est la meilleure manière de se réveiller le matin. Nous avons pris notre douche ensemble, nous avons pris le petit déjeuner ensemble. Nous sommes même parti pour le bureau ensemble. Il a fait un énorme détour pour aller me reconduire au travail, les bureaux du Ministère des Affaires Étrangères étant à l'autre bout de la ville. Je le trouve vraiment craquant.

Il est présentement midi, je suis entrain de déjeuner avec ma secrétaire et amie, Emma.

- Ça l'air de bien se passer avecton sous-ministre, m'agaça-t-elle.

- Ça va même très bien. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai passé par-dessus ça durant mes études.

- Est-ce que tu le revois bientôt?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est encore à voir.

Au même moment, mon téléphone cellulaire sonna. Je répondis rapidement.

- Oui, allô?

-Hermione, c'est Mark. Comment c'est passé ton avant-midi?

- Mark! M'exclamai-je doucement et en me retenant d'éclater de rire en voyant l'expression d'Emma. Mon avant-midi s'est très bien passé, et la tienne?

- Pas trop mal. Je me demandais si tu serais libre ce soir.

- Attends… Je crois que oui, pourquoi?

- Il y a la première de l'opéra Carmen à l'opéra de Londres ce soir, et j'ai eu des billets, dit-il avec hésitation.

- C'est sûr que j'y vais avec toi. J'ai toujours voulu allez voir ça.

- Tant mieux, soit prête à 18h30.

- D'accord, à ce soir.

Je raccrochai et quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit de nouveau.

- Allô?

- Miss Hermione Granger?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Henry Ward, Scotland Yard.

- C'est à quel sujet?

- Votre ex petit ami, Brian Appleton.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait?

- Nous l'avons retrouvé mort dans son appartement tôt ce matin.

- Quoi?

* * *

Je sais que c'est court, mais que voulez-vous! La suite, bientôt! Héhéhéhé! 


	17. Problèmes amoureux

Merci pour les reviews. Je sais que ça devient répétitif, mais on ne remercie jamais assez dans une vie. Certaines personnes m'ont fait remarqué l'absence de Draco dans le chapitre précédent, c'est normal. Je ne voulais pas le réintégrer car la rupture étant encore fraîche, le placer là n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. J'ai pensé à comment n'importe qui aurait réagi lorsqu'on sait que notre copain nous a trompé. Moi personnellement, je ne voudrais plus jamais le revoir et à lui enfoncer ma paire de talon aiguille où je pense. Mais bon. La réponse à LA question : Mais qui a tué Brian? Vous sera présenté dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Problèmes amoureux**

- Quoi? Criai-je.

- Nous avons retrouvé le corps de Brian Appleton dans son appartement ce matin. Apparemment, il avait l'air d'être mort depuis quelques jours.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux?

- Personne ne ferait ce genre de blague, miss Granger. J'aimerais vous rencontrer pour une interrogation.

- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que c'est moi qui l'ai tué?

- Non, mais toute les pistes sont envisageables. Cet après-midi, 14h, au poste de Londres.

- Bien sûr, j'y serai.

- Parfait. Au revoir miss Granger.

- Au revoir.

Je raccrochai, encore un peu sous le choc de la nouvelle. Emma me regarda avec un point d'interrogation sur la figure.

- C'était qui?

- Un inspecteur de Scotland Yard.

- Scotland Yard? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait?

- Ils ont retrouvé Brian mort, dans son appartement ce matin. Ils veulent m'interroger.

- Oh mon dieu! Tu es enfin débarrassée.

- Je sais, mais je me sens mal. Je vais retourner chez moi, si ça ne te dérange pas trop.

- Bien sûr. Vas-y, je parlerais aux autres.

- Merci. Annule tous mes rendez-vous et reporte-les où il y a de la place. Bonne fin de journée.

- À toi aussi.

Je quittai le café où nous étions et me dirigeai à la maison. Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois rendue devant la porte de la tour d'habitation où se trouvait mon appartement, j'envisageai d'aller chez Ginny. Mais Draco serait présent, il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Qu'il aille au diable, j'ai besoin de parler à Ginny. Je me dirigeai donc vers ma voiture et allai chez ma grande amie.

Lorsque j'arrivai, j'aperçu Draco entrain de passer la tondeuse à gazon. Je pris une grande respiration avant de sortir de ma voiture. Je me dirigeai la tête haute vers la porte, malgré le fait que je voudrais lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait. Nous nous sommes regardé lorsque nous nous sommes croisé et il s'éloigna pour respecter le rayon d'approche avant d'être propulsé devant les voisins moldus.

- Bonjour Hermione.

- Bonjour Malfoy, répliquai-je.

- Tu vas bien? Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux, merci. Est-ce que Ginny est là?

- Non, elle est sortie avec les jumeaux. Mme Weasley s'ennuyait de ses petits-enfants.

- Ah, d'accord. Je vais revenir plus tard alors, dis-je ne m'éloignant.

- Hermione, attends, me cria Draco.

- Oui?

- Je... voudrais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fais. Je le regrette. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû et que je t'ai fais du mal… mais… je n'ai pas pu résister. Dit-il en regardant le sol.

- Es-tu entrain de dire que Parkinson est meilleure que moi ? M'exclamai-je, offusquée.

- NON ! Elle n'est pas meilleure que toi. En fait, personne ne peut te surpasser, selon moi… C'est juste, que… je crois que mon ancienne personnalité de Serpentard a repris le dessus sur moi.

- Et tu crois que peux me faire avaler ces salades ? Tu crois qu'après ce que tu viens de me dire que je vais te sauter au cou et t'embrasser comme si ma vie en dépendait ? dis-je malgré le fait que c'était ce que je voulais.

- Euh… Oui ?

- Tu te trompes royalement. Cependant, j'accepte tes excuses. Bon, je vais y aller, je dois rencontrer quelqu'un bientôt.

- Un nouveau petit ami ?

- Non (il soupira), lui je le vois ce soir. En fait, je dois me rendre au poste de police.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-il surpris et déçu par la première partie de ma réponse.

- Je n'ai absolument rien fait. On a retrouvé Brian mort dans son appartement ce matin.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama-t-il avec une fausse surprise, comme s'il était déjà au courant.

- Si, tu n'as rien avoir là-dedans, n'est-ce pas ?

- Moi, jamais.

- D'accord. Je te laisse alors. Salut, dis-je en m'éloignant.

- Bye. Oh ! Attends encore une minute.

- Quoi ? Répliquai-je.

- Est-ce que tu vas enlever le périmètre ?

- Je vais y penser.

Sur ces mots, je le quittai et entrai dans ma voiture. Je la démarrai et m'éloignai tranquillement. Je sentais son regard sur moi, qui me creusait le derrière de la tête. Je lâchai un soupir de soulagement une fois rendue à de sa vue. Je n'aimais pas la manière qu'il me regardait. C'était comme s'il voulait me faire sentir coupable de notre séparation. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me sentirais coupable, c'est lui qui m'a trompé. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis allé coucher avec Parkinslut. Je me concentrai sur des idées moins déprimantes tout en me dirigeant vers le poste de police.

L'inspecteur Henry Ward était un homme dans le début de la quarantaine. Il avait des cheveux noirs, clairsemés de quelques cheveux gris ici et là. Il était d'une carrure assez imposante et arborait fièrement un ventre rond et une moustache. Honnêtement, il me faisait penser à mon propre père, moins la moustache. Il m'indiqua de le suivre jusqu'au septième étage. J'ai même eu droit à des sifflements de la part des recrues. Ils furent tous réprimandés par l'inspecteur. Ce fut comique de les voir baisser la tête et dire « Oui chef ». Une fois rendue au septième, l'inspecteur Ward me fit entrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Une pièce dont tous les murs étaient d'un gris charbon. Au centre, il y avait une table avec trois chaises et le fameux cendrier au centre de la table. Le mur à gauche de la porte affichait un énorme miroir. En fait, tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas un véritable miroir. Je m'assis sur une des chaises et l'inspecteur s'installa devant moi. Il me regarda intensément pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il brise le silence.

- Donc, miss Granger, vous êtes la petite amie de maître Brian Appleton, c'est bien ça?

- Non, je suis son ex-petite amie. Nous avons rompu il y a au moins un an et demi.

- D'accord. Raison de la séparation.

- Je le trouvais un peu trop possessif et agaçant, et obsessif.

- Ah, ça explique les photos alors…

- Les photos? Quelles photos?

- Les murs de son appartement sont tapissés de photos de vous, me répondit-il en regardant la table.

Je passai nerveusement une main dans mes cheveux. Je croyais Brian obsédé mais pas à ce point…

- L'avez-vous revu récemment, me demanda l'inspecteur.

- Oui, à plusieurs reprises.

- Pour quels motifs?

- D'abord car nous travaillions sur un même dossier, j'étais la partie plaignante et il était la défense. Nous avons eu un problème avec ce dossier, alors je lui ai téléphoné et je l'ai lancé un tas d'injures. C'est à ce moment là qu'il est revenu dans ma vie, je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui avant cet incident. Dans la soirée, nous avons eu une prise de bec quand la personne qui m'accompagnait s'est fait passer pour mon petit ami. Ensuite, il m'a fait suivre par un détective privé. Finalement, il a essayé de me violer.

- Hum hum. C'est pour cette raison que vous le poursuiviez en justice?

- Oui, inspecteur.

- Nous pourrions rencontré le faux petit ami?

- Probablement.

- D'accord, inscrivez-moi ses coordonnées sur ce papier, s'il vous plaît.

Je m'exécutai. Lorsque j'eus terminé, il plaça le papier dans sa poche de chemise et me regarda longuement. Cette fois, je brisai le silence.

- Est-ce terminé, inspecteur Ward?

- Oui, mais avant une dernière question. Est-ce que le ressentiment que vous éprouviez envers monsieur Appleton aurait pu vous motiver à l'assassiner?

- Jamais, monsieur. J'ai peut-être un sale caractère, mais je n'irais jamais jusqu'à tué quelqu'un, mentai-je en pensant à Lucius Malfoy qui agonisait entre mes mains.

- Bien, dit-il en se levant et en avançant sa main. C'est terminé, merci de votre collaboration mademoiselle Granger, nous vous aviserons lorsque nous aurons trouvé le coupable.

- Merci, dis-je en lui serrant la main.

Je sortis de la salle et me dirigeai vers la sortie. En atteignant ma voiture, mon cellulaire sonna. Je regardai qui c'était avant de répondre, car je n'avais pas envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Mais lorsque je vis que c'était Mark, je répondis aussitôt.

- Allô, Mark!

- Hermione, tu vas bien? Me demanda-t-il avec une voix plutôt inquiétante.

- Oui, parfaitement. Et toi?

- Bien, euh… je… j'aurais quelque chose à te dire. Quelque chose d'important. Est-ce qu'on pourrait se rencontrer dans vingt minutes au Kirk's café?

- Je… Mais bien sûr… j'y serai.

- À tout à l'heure.

- Ouais.

Je raccrochai. Je haussai les épaules et entrai dans ma voiture afin de me rendre à mon second rendez-vous.

Lorsque j'arrivai au café, Mark était déjà là. Il avait l'air nerveux. Je m'approchai pour apposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, mais il détourna la tête. Je baissai les yeux et allai m'asseoir devant lui. Je le regardai dans le silence. Il ne me rendit jamais mes regards. Des larmes commençaient à se former. Je savais pourquoi il m'avait fait venir. Il ne m'avait rien dit encore, mais c'était clair. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un de mieux que moi. Je me levai et c'est à ce moment qu'il décida de lever la tête et de me regarder. Il s'apprêtait à me dire quelque chose, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de me le dire, j'avais quitté le café. Je retenais mes larmes le plus que je le pouvais. Je les laissai couler lorsque j'entrai dans ma voiture. Mais quel est le problème avec moi? Pourquoi à chaque fois que j'ai une relation avec un homme elle doit se terminer aussi douloureusement? D'abord, le meurtre de Ron, ensuite Brian qui est totalement détraqué, puis Malfoy qui me trompe avec une pute et finalement Mark. Je pense que je vais sois vivre seule toute ma vie ou je vais devenir lesbienne. Je crois que la première option est la plus probable. Je démarrai ma voiture et me dirigeai jusqu'à chez moi.

Lorsque je sortis de l'ascenseur, une fois rendue à l'étage de mon appartement, j'entendis un bruit sourd. Je me retournai et vis Malfoy estampé sur le mur au fond du couloir. Je souris et m'avançai lentement vers lui. Il me regarda effrayé. Je souris encore plus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le sort s'estompe temporairement si je décide que tu peux m'approcher.

- Ah! C'est bon à savoir, dit-il en se décollant peu à peu du mur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je voulais savoir si tu te portais bien. Tu n'avais pas l'air de bien aller lorsque je t'ai vu un peu plus tôt. Et tu m'as l'air pire que précédemment.

- Viens, je vais nous faire du thé, lui dis-je en désignant la porte de mon appartement.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et me suivit à l'intérieur. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, tandis qu'il s'installa dans le salon. Avec ma baguette, je jetai un sort à la théière et aux tasses afin qu'elles se dirigent vers le salon une fois le thé prêt. J'allai rejoindre Malfoy par la suite. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil adjacent au canapé sur lequel il était assis. Je portai mon regard vers la table basse et ne dis rien.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Me demanda-t-il.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en parlerai, dis-je.

Il eu l'air plutôt en colère après ma réponse.

- Mais j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un et Ginny n'est pas là, donc… poursuivai-je.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute. Dit-il en s'approchant un peu de moi.

- Tu sais ce que je t'ai dis à propos de mon nouveau petit ami? (Il hocha la tête) Eh bien, nous venons de rompre. Il a trouvé quelqu'un de mieux, avouai-je sur le bord des larmes.

- Il t'as dit ça comme ça?

- Non, en fait nous nous sommes rien dit du tout.

- Alors comment peux-tu affirmer qu'il voulait rompre?

- Quand on détourne la tête lorsque l'autre l'embrasses et que on ne le regarde pas et ne dit rien pendant vingt minutes. Je crois que ça veut tout dire, dis-je en baissant la tête.

- Il ne te méritait pas. Ce n'est qu'un idiot. Un peu comme moi en fait.

Je relevai la tête à ces mots. Il avait vraiment l'air de regretter ce qu'il m'a fait. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la serrai un peu. On se regarda longuement avant qu'il ne s'avance pour m'embrasser. Je le repoussai doucement en lui disant que je n'étais pas prête en m'embarquer dans une autre relation et que je ne l'avais pas complètement pardonner. Il me dit qu'il comprenait et se recula un peu. Cependant, nos mains ne se sont jamais lâchées. Entre-temps, le thé arriva.

- J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, me dit Malfoy.

- Je t'écoute.

- C'est à propos de Brian, débuta-t-il en baissant la tête au sol. Je… je l'ai un peu tabassé la semaine dernière.

- Pardon? M'exclamai-je.

- Oui, mais lorsque j'eu terminé, il avait l'air de très bien se porter et m'a donné un solide coup de poing. J'y suis même retourné il y a trois jours et il était encore bien en vie.

- D'accord, répliquai-je en essayant d'assimiler tout ça. Je dois te dire, Draco, que la police veut te rencontrer.

- Pourquoi?

- Je leur ai raconté que tu t'es fait passé pour mon petit ami au club. Cependant, je ne leur ai rien sur ce qu'il s'est passé après.

Il hocha la tête et regarda l'heure sur sa montre.

- Je devrais y aller, c'est bientôt l'heure du dîner, dit-il en me lâchant la main et se levant.

- Non, reste avec moi. J'ai besoin de compagnie, dis-je en le suppliant presque à genoux.

Il me regarda longuement avant d'accepter. Je souris légèrement et lui fit signe de me suivre à la cuisine. J'étais entrain de regarder dans le réfrigérateur ce que nous pourrions manger lorsque le téléphone sonna. J'allai répondre.

- Oui allô?

- Miss Hermione Granger?

- Elle-même.

- Henry Ward de Scotland Yard.

- Oh! Bonjour. Vous avez des nouvelles?

- En effet, les médecins légistes ont concluent à un suicide. Cependant, ils ont du mal à expliquer certaines ékimose au niveau de l'abdomen et du visage.

- Ah! Ça, dis-je en regardant Draco qui acquiesça de la tête, vous devriez parler à la personne qui s'est fait passer pour mon petit ami.

- Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous me redonner ses coordonnées, je les ai jetées sachant l'affaire classée.

- Il est avec moi présentement, voudriez-vous lui parler?

- S'il vous plaît.

- Un instant.

Je passai le combiné à Draco.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre terminé! Espérons que vous l'apprécierez! À la prochaine. 


	18. Confusion et un peu de soleil

Merci pour les reviews. La fin de cette histoire arrive bientôt, deux ou trois chapitres si ce n'est pas quatre, je n'en suis pas sure. Car, la rentrée arrive à grand pas et l'énergie va me manquer dû à une chirurgie. De plus, mon imagination a décidé, sur un coup de tête, de prendre des vacances. En attends, voici le chapitre 18. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Confusion et un peu de soleil**

Je suis heureuse que ce soit samedi aujourd'hui, car je ne crois pas que j'aurais eu toute ma tête pour le travail. J'ôtai les couvertures qui me recouvraient et m'étirai. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la salle de bains afin de me brosser les cheveux. Après cela, j'allai chercher mon journal sur le pas de ma porte. Je me considérais chanceuse, le concierge de l'immeuble venait déposer le journal du jour à ma porte à tous le matin. Il ne faisait pas ça à tout le monde, je suis sa préférée comme il me le dit souvent. Il me considère comme la petite fille qu'il n'a jamais eu, ses enfants n'ayant eu que des garçons. Lorsque j'ai récupéré le journal moldu, je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre du salon afin de récupérer _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Je donnai une gâterie à l'hibou, qui retourna d'où il était venu quasiment instantanément. Je me fis du café et un bol de fruits frais accompagné d'un bol de yaourt aux fraises, et je m'assis à la table pour lire mes journaux. Je commençai par _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Il n'y avait rien de vraiment intéressant, sauf l'équipe de Seamus Finnigan qui s'était qualifiée pour la finale de Quidditch. Je me tournai en suite vers le _The Guardian _(A/N : J'ai fais des recherches, c'est un journal britannique de gauche, excellent pour ses critiques littéraires, selon le site Internet que j'ai consulté). Je le lu rapidement avant de m'attarder sur la chronique arts et spectacles. Je survolai la première page et m'aperçus qu'elle parlait de l'opéra Carmen. Celui que je devais aller voir avec Mark. J'allai lire l'article pour voir ce que j'ai raté. Le critique avait adoré, il n'avait aucun commentaires négatifs à porter. Je portai mon regard sur les photos du tapis rouge. Je vu beaucoup de photos de célébrité, le Premier Ministre Britannique, quelques acteurs connu, etc. Une photo attira mon regard plus que les autres. Il s'agissait d'une mannequin, dont les créateurs de mode s'arrachaient. Je lu l'entrevue qui était sous la photo.

« Nous sommes très heureux ensemble, ça doit faire une semaine que nous nous connaissons et je n'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir dans ma vie. » Je reportai mon regard sur la photo et mon cœur se serra, des larmes coulèrent sans consentement et ne s'arrêtaient tout simplement pas. Sur la photo, il était inscrit, et je cite « la mannequin (dont je ne pourrais vous dire le nom car il est imprononçable, c'est en russe) et son nouveau petit ami, Mark Adams, le sous-ministre des Affaires Étrangères. » Ça fait une semaine qu'ils se voient. Il me jouait dans le dos depuis une semaine. UNE SEMAINE! Je me calmai tranquillement.

Mais qu'est-ce qui fait que je me ramasse avec des purs crétins? Je dois les attirer, c'est ça, je suis un aimant à crétins. Tandis que j'y pense, le rapprochement entre moi et Draco s'est fait trop rapidement. C'était peut-être parce que j'étais désespérée et que Ginny n'était pas là. Étrangement, depuis quelques temps, elle n'est jamais là quand j'ai besoin d'elle. Elle doit manigancer quelque chose afin que Draco et moi, nous reformions un couple. C'est tellement son genre, en plus. Elle doit avoir placer un sort, ou quelque chose comme ça, afin de l'alerter de ma venue. De plus, je ne peux pas transplaner chez elle, Harry ayant peur que des personnes encore loyales à Voldemort viennent s'attaquer à sa famille, ni utiliser le réseau de cheminées tout simplement parce qu'ils n'en ont pas. Mais qu'est-ce que je pense là? Je deviens de plus en plus paranoïaque. J'ai vraiment, mais vraiment besoin de vacances. C'est ça que je vais faire, je vais partir en vacances. Une semaine ou deux, loin de l'Angleterre. Je sais, je vais aller dans les Caraïbes, ou en Californie.

Une fois cette idée en tête, j'allai m'habiller. J'ouvrai ma penderie et optai pour un ensemble simple, un jupe en lin blanche ainsi qu'une camisole à bretelles spaghetti brune. Je défrisai mes cheveux avec un sort simple que j'avais lu dans un magazine de mode sorcier, et les attachai en un chignon lâche. Je mis des souliers qui rappelaient des chaussons de ballet brun, pris mon sac à main et j'étais prête à partir chez l'agent de voyage. En chemin, j'arrêtai dans mon café préféré et me commanda un café glacé, il fait relativement chaud ce matin. Je continuai mon chemin, passant devant une librairie et me promettant d'y arrêter après être passer chez l'agent de voyage. Lorsque j'arrivai, une femme très extravagante, mais aussi très gentille, m'a fait passer dans son bureau. Elle m'invita à m'asseoir, ce que je fis volontiers.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Samantha Hudson. Comment puis-je vous aidez en cette merveilleuse journée?

- Bonjour. En fait, j'ai vraiment, mais vraiment besoin de vacances.

- Eh bien, vous êtes à la bonne place. Avez-vous des idées en tête?

- C'est le cas, j'aimerais avant tout sortir du pays. J'ai vécu quelques coups durs ces temps-ci et j'ai besoin de m'éloigner afin de mieux réfléchir aux problèmes que j'affronte présentement. J'aimerais aussi, que ce soit aux Caraïbes ou en Californie. Bref, un endroit où il fait chaud et où il y a des plages.

- D'accord, dit-elle en tapant mes exigences sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Vous avez de la chance, j'ai un forfait, de deux semaines, dans un hôtel cinq étoiles, tout inclus, en Martinique. Vous pourrez, en plus, nager avec les dauphins, faire du deltaplane, de l'équitation et j'en passe.

- Le départ est pour quand? Demandai-je m'imaginant déjà avec les dauphins.

- Attendez un instant… Demain matin, 10h30 à l'aéroport de Londres.

- Combien je vous dois?

- 4999£.

Je sortis ma carte de crédit platine et la donnai à l'agente. Elle me demanda mes coordonnées pour le billet d'avion. Une fois le tout terminé, elle se leva. Je fis de même.

- Mademoiselle Granger, j'ai été heureuse d'avoir fait affaire avec vous.

- Moi de même, madame Hudson.

- Bon voyage.

- Merci beaucoup, bonne fin de journée à vous.

- À vous aussi.

Je sortis de la bâtisse avec un énorme sourire, j'allais passer les deux prochaines semaines dans le Sud. Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai pas de maillot de bain pour aller en vacances. Je dois aller au centre commercial. Je me rappelai qu'il y en avait un à quelques rues d'où j'étais. Je me mis donc en marche. Une fois arrivée, je me dirigeai directement vers la boutique de maillot de bain. Je fis toutes les rangées en attrapant une dizaine de maillots et me dirigeai vers la suite vers les cabines. Malheureusement, il n'y en avait aucun qui me faisait bien. Je retournai donc dans les rangées et refis le tour une autre fois avant de tomber sur LE maillot. Un deux pièces orange brûlé dont le haut était avec un tube qui s'attachait dans le cou et dont le bas était une culotte garçonne. J'avais un look d'enfer avec celui-là. Je vais faire un malheur. Une fois le maillot acheté, je me dirigeai vers une autre boutique afin de me procurer des vêtements pour affronter la chaleur de la Martinique. Une fois quelques shorts, t-shirts, camisoles, blouses et jupes achetés, je me dirigeai vers la librairie située près de l'agence de voyage, j'aurai besoin d'un nouveau livre pour le voyage en avion. Dans la librairie, je me dirigeai vers la section des thrillers, j'adore ce genre de romans. Après avoir payé les trois livres qui m'intéressaient, je retournai chez moi. J'ai quand même des valises à faire. À mi-chemin, j'entendis mon nom retentir dans la rue. Je me retournai et cru voir un flash de cheveux blonds platines au travers de la foule. Je haussai les épaules et continuai mon chemin sans prêter attention aux cris de la personne qui voulait me voir. De toute façon, cela devait être probablement Draco, je ne connais pas d'autres personnes avec une couleur de cheveux pareille. Je ne veux pas le voir, je suis déjà assez confuse et j'ai pris ce voyage pour m'éloigner de lui de toute façon. Je changeai de trajet, au cas où il déciderait de me suivre. J'entrai dans une autre tour d'habitation et pris le tunnel souterrain qui la relie à la mienne. J'arrêtai chez mon concierge pour lui demander d'arroser mes plantes durant mon absence. Il accepta sans hésitation et le remercia avant de monter chez moi. Je barrai la porte au cas où Draco se pointerait ici et tenterait d'ouvrir la porte. De toute façon, le périmètre d'approche sera présent, je ne veux pas le voir dans le moment. Je trouvai dans le fin fond de ma garde-robe la malle que j'utilisais pendant mes études à Poudlard. Elle était encore propre, un peu poussiéreuse je dois l'admettre, mais propre. Je le nettoyai un peu et commença à empiler mes vêtements dedans. Après quelques minutes, je me suis fatiguée, j'ai donc pros ma baguette et fit ma valise magiquement. Ça allait définitivement plus vite. Une fois mes bagages terminés, je décidai d'aller prendre un bain chaud pour me détendre.

Un peu plus tard aujourd'hui, je reçu un hibou. Je me demande de qui cela peut bien provenir. Je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre et l'ouvris. Le hibou entra et tournoya gracieusement quelques temps avant de se poser sur le dossier d'une de mes chaises de cuisine. Je pris la lettre en tapotant doucement sa tête. Je fis venir à moi des gâteries pour le hibou et lui en donnai une. L'oiseau roucoula joyeusement. Je regardai la lettre de tous les côtés avant de l'ouvrir. Je fus surprise par l'identité de l'expéditeur.

_Chère Hermione, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Moi, je vais très bien, sauf que la météo ici, en Bulgarie, n'est pas vraiment agréable. Je sais, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles, mais tu ne m'en as pas donné non plus. Je ne sais pas si _La Gazette du Sorcier_ en a parlé, mais je vais me marier dans une semaine. Il faut absolument que tu sois présente. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis heureux. Joanna, ma fiancée, est adorable, belle, intelligente… Je n'ai même pas assez de mot pour la décrire. Sinon, ma carrière au Quidditch est toujours à son sommet. Mon équipe et moi, nous nous sommes qualifiés pour la finale contre une équipe britannique dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom. J'espère que tu pourras venir au match, c'est au stade de Poudlard. Mais toi, que deviens-tu? Es-tu encore à l'université moldue ou as-tu terminé tes études là-bas? Comment vont tes amours? Tant de questions dont j'aimerais avoir les réponses. Réponds-moi vite. J'ai hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles._

_Avec toute mon amitié_

_Victor_

Ce cher Victor. C'est vrai qu'il y a longtemps que je ne lui ai pas donné de nouvelles. Je suis heureuse pour lui, il a enfin trouvé la personne qui lui convenait. Il m'a avoué, il y a quelques années, qu'il avait de la misère à trouver quelqu'un qui me surpassait sur son échelle. Moi, je suis encore avec des innocents. Je posai la lettre sur la table et pris un parchemin neuf et une plume pour répondre à sa lettre.

_Cher Victor,_

_Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu de tes nouvelles. Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir donné des nouvelles plus tôt. Je suis très occupée ces temps-ci. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aies trouvé Joanna et que vous vous mariez. Je suis sincèrement désolée mais, je ne pourrais pas assistée aux noces. Je pars en voyage demain matin et je ne reviens que dans deux semaines. Pour répondre à tes questions, je suis effectivement sortie de l'université moldue et je suis maintenant à la tête du plus prestigieux cabinet d'avocat de tout Londres. J'en suis fière. Côté amour, ça va plutôt mal. Je viens de sortir de deux relations qui se sont très mal terminées et je suis plutôt confuse en ce moment. C'est pour ça que je vais en voyage en fait, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu pour réfléchir. Je vais aller en Martinique, dans les Caraïbes. Pour la finale de Quidditch, j'ai lue dans la _Gazette_ que le match était dans trois semaines, je devrais donc pouvoir être présente. J'ai hâte de te revoir et de rencontre ta fiancée… non, à ce moment-là elle sera ta femme. _

_Amicalement_

_Hermione_

Je déposai ma plume, enroulai le parchemin et l'attachai à l'aide d'un ruban avant de le donner à l'hibou, qui partit presque instantanément. Je souris légèrement en regardant l'oiseau voler vers l'horizon. Je refermai ma fenêtre et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Je mis mon pyjama et allai me coucher. Je dois être à l'aéroport pour au maximum six heures demain matin. Cela signifie que je devrai me lever vers quatre heures. Je m'endormi en rêvant de plages aux eaux turquoise et de sables blancs.

* * *

Et puis? 


	19. Réflexions sous le soleil

Je sais, je sais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien publié. Mais, avec le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu pour le chapitre 18, je me dis que ça ne paraîtra même pas. Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis jamais allée en Martinique. Je m'excuse si je dis une chose qui est fausse par rapport à ce pays. Si c'est le cas, veuillez s'il vous plaît m'en avertir. Merci! Donc, voici le chapitre 19. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Réflexions sous le soleil**

C'était ça la vie, être étendue sous le chaud soleil des caraïbes, un cocktail à la main. Je ne m'avais jamais sentie aussi détendue de toute ma vie. La vue que j'avais devant moi est tout simplement magnifique. La plage de sable blanc, l'eau turquoise, le soleil couchant, c'est tout ce que je pouvais demander de mieux pour fuir mes problèmes amoureux.

J'ai reçu quelques invitations de la part des quelques hommes d'affaires qui logent au même hôtel que moi. Malheureusement, ils ne m'ont fait aucun effet. Je ne cessais de les comparer à la gentillesse de Mark ou à la passion que pouvait mettre Draco dans une relation. Malgré le fait qu'ils m'ont tous les deux trompé, je ne pouvais que constater que seul Draco avait l'air réellement désolé de notre rupture. Mark, quant à lui, est apparu le soir même avec une pimbêche de première. Dans le fond, Mark est resté la même personne qu'à l'université, il passe de fille en fille. Puis, lorsqu'il vous remarque, il vous sort de belles paroles pour vous tombiez dans ses bras. Un peu comme Draco à l'époque de Poudlard. Cependant, je crois que c'est seulement Draco qui a vraiment changé. Je veux dire que oui, il est toujours aussi attirant et qu'il y a toujours une horde de filles à ses côtés mais, il n'y prête plus autant d'attention. Lorsque le ministère de la magie l'a condamné à vivre dans le monde moldu sans sa baguette pour une période indéterminée, sa vie a fait un tour complet. Il n'a plus le droit de pratiquer la magie, chose qu'il connaît depuis qu'il est au monde. Il s'est renfermé sur lui-même. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut tout recommencer à zéro, peut-être jusqu'à fonder une famille. Je le regardais lorsque nous étions ensemble et que nous nous promenions dans le parc. Il regardait les enfants jouer et c'est comme si son horloge biologique féminin c'était mise à sonner. Son regard disait clairement : « Je veux des enfants. J'en veux maintenant. » Ça m'a fait plutôt peur sur le coup, mais je ne lui en ai jamais parlé. J'aurais peut-être dû, ça aurait peut-être empêchée toute cette histoire de se produire. C'est peut-être ça qu'il a vu en Pansy pour qu'il me trompe avec elle. Il faudrait que j'en discute avec lui. Ça peut attendre après mes vacances.

Je bu la dernière gorgée de mon cocktail et me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Le soleil était maintenant disparu sous l'horizon et une brise fraîche venait de se lever, me causant des frissons. Il ne restait maintenant que quelques jours à mon séjour. Malgré le fait qu'il y avait un tas d'activités organisées par mon agence de voyage, j'ai préféré rester à l'hôtel et paresser à la plage afin de relaxer et de mieux réfléchir à mes problèmes. C'est pour ça que je suis ici d'ailleurs.

Pendant la première semaine, j'ai plus relaxé que réfléchis. Le mariage de Victor m'est passé par la tête. Je devais lui envoyer quelque chose. Je suis donc aller visiter le marché de la ville où était situé mon hôtel. Il y avait un tas de belles choses. Les gens se parlaient avec de grands gestes et étaient vraiment très amicaux. C'était une ambiance que j'aimais beaucoup. Ils y avaient beaucoup de marchands de fruits et de légumes, ainsi que des artisans, des sculpteurs. J'ai acheté une sculpture pour Joanna et Victor. Cette sculpture est supposée apporter beaucoup de bonheur au couple. Elle apporte aussi la fertilité si placée dans une chambre à coucher. Une fois de retour dans ma chambre d'hôtel, j'ai pris une plume et un parchemin et écrivit un petit mot aux nouveaux mariés pour les féliciter et leur souhaiter mes vœux de bonheur. J'ai ensuite enroulé le parchemin et l'attachai avec un ruban de soie blanche. Je pris la statue dans mes bras et transplanai chez les Potter afin qu'ils puissent l'envoyé à ma place. Lorsque j'apparus dans la pièce, il n'y avait que Harry et son fils. Je les enlaçai et Harry me demanda des explications sur ma soudaine disparition. Me rappelant que je n'avais prévenu personne sauf Victor, je m'expliquai rapidement. Je demandai à Harry d'envoyer mon paquet à Victor et il accepta. Je le remerciai et reparti juste à temps car l'objet de mes soucis apparut dans les escaliers.

C'est à sa vue que ma réflexion commença. Est-ce que je voulais vraiment être loin de lui? C'est lui qui m'a aidé à me donner le coup de pied dans le derrière qui fallait et qui m'a supportée lors de ma poursuite contre Brian. C'est avec lui que j'ai eu le plus de plaisir durant les deux mois de notre relation, comparativement aux trois semaines que j'ai passée avec Mark. C'est sûr que Mark ne peut pas battre Draco au lit… Draco était attentionné, alors que Mark, c'était comme s'il s'en débarrassait. Vu de cette manière, tous les points vont du côté de Draco. De plus, il fut le seul à venir s'excuser. Lorsque j'ai quitté Mark, il ne m'a jamais rappelé. S'il m'aimait vraiment, il aurait dû. Je dois admettre que Draco est allé un peu extrême, mais ça m'a prouvé qu'il tenait vraiment à moi. Même Harry et Ginny m'ont dit qu'il n'était plus le même depuis que je l'avais quitté. Il n'avait même plus son sourire narquois que nous détestions tant pendant nos années à Poudlard, et que j'ai appris à aimer lorsque nous nous fréquentions. Au début, je n'ai pas prêté attention aux dires de Harry et Ginny mais, maintenant que je réfléchis sérieusement, je réalise à quel point il tenait… non… à quel point il tient à moi. Lorsque je voyais Mark dans les journaux quand il faisait une conférence de presse, sur une loi quelconque, il avait l'air très heureux. Pas parce que son projet de loi venait d'être approuvé, mais à cause d'une autre raison. Je savais pertinemment que je n'étais pas cette raison.

Maintenant que mon voyage est sur le point de se terminer, je réalise à quel point il m'a été utile. Il m'a permis de me faire admettre que malgré ce qu'il m'a fait, Draco était encore le seul homme à qui je donnerai mon cœur et à qui je tiens vraiment. Je réalise maintenant que je ne me voie avec personne d'autre. Je ne me vois pas avoir une famille sans lui. Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer ma future famille sans que mes enfants n'aient pas les cheveux blonds platine et les yeux gris. J'ai aussi réalisé que lorsque j'étais avec Mark, il manquait quelque chose lorsqu'il m'enlaçait. Il manquait la passion de l'un a envers l'autre et vice versa. Dans le fond, j'ai eu cette relation avec Mark seulement parce que je n'arrivais pas à oublier Draco.

Il ne me reste que quelque jours avant de retourner en Angleterre. Je vais en profiter pour bronzer un peu et acheter quelques souvenirs pour mes amis et quelque chose de vraiment spécial pour l'élu de mon cœur…

* * *

Je sais que c'est court, mais la suite devrait être plus longue la prochaine fois. En espérant que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. 


	20. Confessions

Bonjour amis lecteurs! La fin de cette merveilleuse histoire arrive à grands pas… tout comme la rentrée scolaire… Je recommence l'école le 22 août. C'est tôt, mais je ne devrais pas me plaindre, j'ai quand même eu 3 mois de vacances… Revenons au sujet le plus important. Voici maintenant le chapitre 20. Je suis fière de moi, 20 chapitres… Donc, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Confessions**

L'avion vient tout juste d'atterrir. Je commençais à avoir hâte de retourner chez moi. J'attendis une bonne demi-heure avant de récupérer mes bagages. Il était temps, je commençais à penser que la compagnie aérienne les avait perdus. Je passai ensuite aux douanes et lorsque le douanier me demanda si j'avais quelque chose à déclarer, je lui dis que j'avais rapporté des souvenirs pour mes amis. Il me demanda de lui montrer, ce que je fis. Je sortis deux colliers et quelques petites sculptures. Il les observa attentivement, puis il me souhaita un bon retour en Grande-Bretagne et me laissa passer. En chemin vers le stationnement de l'aéroport, où j'avais laissé ma voiture il y a deux semaines, j'arrêtai m'acheter un café et un journal du jour. Un magazine à potins à côté du journal attira mon attention. En première page, il y avait la mannequin que Mark fréquentait et en gros titre il était écrit : « Une semaine après la demande en mariage, il rompt » Je ris machiavéliquement dans ma tête. J'allais payer, puis continuai mon chemin. Tant mieux pour lui, ce crétin n'arrive même pas à envisager le mariage. Il propose sur un coup de tête, puis il rompt juste après… C'est pathétique.

J'arrivai à la maison vers dix-sept heures et je n'avais pas la force de me préparer de quoi manger. Alors, je transplanai chez les Potter pour leur demander s'ils ne voudraient pas aller souper avec moi, emmenant du même coup les souvenirs que je leur avais acheté. Lorsque j'arrivai dans le salon, ils étaient déjà entrain de manger.

- HERMIONE! Cria Ginny en accourant vers moi.

- Ginny, tu m'as manqué. Je suis désolé, je vous dérange. Je vais revenir plus tard.

- Mais non Hermione, tu ne nous déranges pas, répliqua Harry. Aller, viens t'asseoir avec nous. As-tu mangé?

- Non, je viens d'arriver en fait, dis-je en m'assoyant à côté de la chaise de Ginny.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Victor. Il me demande de te remercier pour son cadeau, me dit Harry.C'était très gentil de ta part de l'envoyer à ma place, je te remercie énormément.

- Tiens, tu dois avoir faim, me dit Ginny en plaçant une assiette devant moi.

- Merci. Mais où sont les enfants?

- Chez mes parents. Nous étions épuisés, répondit Ginny.

Je leur racontai mon voyage de fond en comble et expliquai la raison de mon départ soudain. Harry me dit qu'il comprenait ce que je vivais. Je ne leur ai pas parlé du résultat de mes réflexions. Je voulais parler au principal intéressé d'abord.

- Savez-vous où se trouve Draco, je dois lui parler.

- Il… il… dit-le Harry, je ne suis pas capable de lui dire, gémi Ginny.

- Draco n'est plus avec nous.

- Quoi?

- Il nous a quitté, il y a quelques jours.

Je commençais à paniquer. Il est mort sans que je n'aie pu lui dire ce que je ressentais vraiment pour lui. Les larmes commençaient à couler le long de mes joues. Ginny me regarda et s'agita, elle savait ce que je pensais.

- Il n'est pas mort, ne t'inquiète pas. Il a juste déménagé.

- Il a fait sa demande de réintégration dans le monde magique et elle a été acceptée. Voyant que tu ne voulais plus de lui, il n'avait aucune autre raison de rester, alors il est retourné vivre dans le monde magique, ajouta Harry.

- Et… où habite-t-il maintenant?

- Quelque part sur le Chemin de Traverse. Attends, il nous a laissé son adresse au cas où nous aurions besoin de lui… dit Ginny en allant fouiller son sac à main.

Elle me donna le papier et me dit qu'il devrait probablement être au Chaudron Baveur au moment où on se parle. Je remerciai Harry et Ginny pour le repas et transplanai chez moi. Je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié de donner les souvenirs. Je haussai les épaules et les sortit de la poche de mes shorts. Je décidai de me changer. Je remplaçai ma paire de shorts en jeans par une jupe en lin beige et mon tee-shirt par une blouse à manches courtes blanche. À la place de mes vieilles espadrilles, je mis mes chaussons de style ballerine. Je refis un peu mon maquillage et mes cheveux. Je ne voulais quand même pas paraître laide lorsque j'affronterai l'homme de ma vie. Je me regardai dans le miroir longuement avant de me dire que j'étais prête et de finalement transplaner au Chaudron Baveur.

Une fois dans le pub, je regardai autour de moi et ne vis aucun cheveux blonds. Je soupirai et m'avançais vers le comptoir. Tom s'approcha de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, ma chère demoiselle.

- Je cherche Draco Malfoy. On m'a dit qu'il était ici.

- On ne vous a pas mal informé, mamzelle. Sauf que vous venez de le manquer, il vient de quitter les lieux. Il ne devrait pas être bien loin, il a passé la porte lorsque vous avez apparus.

Je le remerciai mille fois et me dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le Chemin de Traverse était vide car la pluie tombait rapidement. Je vis Draco au loin qui marchait rapidement. J'essayai de courir pour le rattraper, mais sans succès. Je m'arrêtai pour prendre mon souffle.

- DRACO! criai-je

Il ne s'arrêta pas.

- DRACO! cria-je à nouveau.

Il s'arrêta finalement et se retourna lentement. J'étais trempée jusqu'aux os et je croisai mes bras autour de ma poitrine pour la cacher. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête pour avoir mis ça? Il me regarda longuement, sans bouger. Je souris légèrement, mais il était trop loin pour le voir. Du moins, c'est ce que je crois. J'ai tellement froid. Je me mis à courir vers lui et il fit de même en ma direction. Nous nous sommes arrêter à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Nous sommes restés silencieux très longtemps à nous regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux, je pourrais rester là à les regarder toute ma vie si je voulais. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur mes joues, se mêlant à l'eau de pluie sur mon visage. Draco les essuyèrent avec son pouce et me caressa le visage. Je levai mon bras et poussai une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai tendrement. Baiser auquel il répondit immédiatement et qu'il approfondis d'ailleurs. Il interrompit le baiser car nous commencions à manquer d'oxygène et posa son front sur le mien.

- Tu m'as manqué. Tu m'as terriblement manqué, répéta-t-il sans cesse. Pourquoi m'as-tu quitté de cette manière?

- Parce que je le devais, répondis-je dans un murmure. Ma santé mentale en dépendait. Mais maintenant je sais que je ne le ferais plus. Je ne pourrais plus supporter de ne pas être à tes côtés.

- Je me suis quasiment laissé mourir quand j'ai su que tu étais parti sans donner des explications. En plus, il y a Pansy qui me tourne autour depuis quelques jours, mais je viens de m'en débarrasser.

Lorsque j'ai entendu ce nom, je commençai à me débattre pour me défaire de l'étreinte de Draco. Il me garda solidement dans ses bras.

- Je ne trouve rien à Pansy. Je t'ai trompé parce qu'elle m'a jeté un sort. J'ai réussi en m'en défaire avec l'aide de Blaise. Pansy et lui avait monté un plan pour nous avoir pour eux, mais Blaise s'est rendu compte de son erreur pendant la nuit que vous avez passé ensemble et que tu as crié mon nom au lieu du sien. Il m'a donc aidé à me débarrasser du sort de Pansy.

Je restai sans voix et je regardai le sol. Il resta silencieux pendant un moment puis repris.

- Hermione, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, dit-il en s'agenouillant. Hermione, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser?

Il sortit de la poche de sa cape une petite boîte contenant une magnifique bague à diamants et avec une émeraude au centre. Je fis un large sourire et me mis à pleurer.

- Oui, oui Draco je veux t'épouser!

Il se releva et me mis l'anneau à l'annulaire, puis m'embrassa passionnément. Nous restâmes là à nous embrasser sous la pluie ce qui nous semblait être une éternité.

* * *

OK, ça fait tellement trop cliché, mais que voulez-vous. Je ne suis pas vraiment ce qui a de plus calé dans le romantique. En fait, je trouve les films romantiques tellement ennuyant que j'évite de les écouter. Je vous averti que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Hé oui, déjà le dernier, mais il faut bien que cette histoire finisse un moment donné. 


	21. Ils vécurent heureux

Voilà la fin de cette histoire. J'ai été très heureuse de l'écrire, mais je l'ai été encore plus quand j'ai vu le nombre de reviews que vous m'avez envoyé. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié autant que moi. Donc voici le dernier chapitre, le chapitre 21.

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. **

_Deux mois plus tard_

Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à croire que dans quelques heures je deviendrais madame Hermione Malfoy. En fait, je n'ai jamais pensé que je me marierai un jour parce que je voyais le taux de divorce qui était en hausse et ça me déprimais. Mais maintenant, je suis tellement heureuse. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse dans ma vie. Je regarde autour de moi et vois que tout le monde cours comme des fous. Je regarde ma mère dans son tailleur blanc cassé et son chapeau avec son gros chou en taffetas. Il y a aussi Ginny, Lavande et Luna, mes demoiselles d'honneur, dans leur robes vertes émeraude qui retouchaient sans cesse leur coiffure et maquillage. Mon père est assis sur un fauteuil et est sur le point de fondre en larmes. Je portai mon regard sur le miroir devant moi. Ma robe était d'un blanc pur, dont le haut, qui n'avait pas de bretelles, avait de petits cristaux qui scintillaient à la lumière. Il y avait aussi une longue traîne à l'arrière. Mon maquillage était sombre, rien de bien flamboyant. Mes cheveux avaient été remontés en un chignon et quelques mèches bouclées encadraient mon visage. Je portais le collier de diamants que ma mère, qui l'avait reçu de sa mère, qui l'avait… je crois que vous avez compris le principe… Donc, je disais que je portais le collier de diamants que ma mère portait à son propre mariage. Je porte aussi les boucles d'oreilles en diamants que mon père m'a offert pour mes dix-huit ans.

Je suis donc là entrain de me regarder dans le miroir sans dire un seul mot. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi belle. Les larmes qui commençaient à s'accumuler sur les rebords de mes paupières inférieures s'écoulèrent doucement. C'est à ce moment que Ginny accouru vers moi avec un mouchoir.

- Arrête de pleurer, tu vas gâcher ton mascara.

- Ginny, il est imperméable! Mais tu as raison, je dois arrêter de pleurer. Merci d'être là pour moi, tu es vraiment ma meilleure amie.

- Et puis nous, dirent Lavande et Luna en chœur.

- Et vous aussi, venez on va faire un câlin de groupe. (A/N : Je devais mettre un câlin de groupe, j'aime assez ça les câlins de groupe!)

J'enlaçai mes amies quelques instants avant que mon frère entre dans la pièce. Il me regarda et vint m'enlacer à son tour.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma petite sœur se marie avant moi.

- Si tu serais plus sérieux tu te serai peut-être marier avant moi, mais ce n'est pas le cas, nah! Lui dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

- Finis les enfantillages, tout le monde t'attends.

Je pris une grande respiration et hochai la tête en signe d'approbation. Nous sortîmes de la pièce et nous nous arrêtâmes devant les portes qui mènent à la salle de célébrations. Je pris le bras de mon père et fit signe aux portiers qu'ils pouvaient ouvrir la porte. La marche nuptiale se fit entendre alors que les demoiselles d'honneur avançaient vers l'avant de la salle. Mon père et moi avançâmes lentement, tandis que je souriais aux gens présents et aux photographes des différents journaux du monde magique. Je portais mon regard vers Draco qui m'attendais devant l'autel. Il était tout simplement superbe dans son smoking noir et sa cravate verte, qui me rappelait nos années à Poudlard. Nous étions finalement arrivé devant l'autel et mon père pris mon bras et le donna à Draco, qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire et qui avait quelques larmes au coin de l'œil. Nous nous sommes murmurer « je t'aime » puis nous nous sommes retournés vers la personne qui s'occupait de notre cérémonie, le professeur Dumbledore.

Rapidement, nous nous sommes retrouvé à la partie où nous échangeons les anneaux. Le professeur regarda la foule avant de baisser son regard sur nous.

- Répéter après moi Draco. Moi, Draco Malfoy.

- Moi Draco Malfoy, répéta Draco

- Promets de t'aimer, de te chérir et de te protéger jusqu'aux dépends de ma vie, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, poursuivit Dumbledore.

- Promets de t'aimer, de te chérir et de te protéger jusqu'aux dépends de ma vie, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Maintenant, au tour de Hermione. Moi, Hermione Granger.

- Moi, Hermione Granger, répétai-je en regardant tendrement dans les yeux de mon bien-aimé.

- Promets de t'aimer, de te chérir et de te protéger jusqu'aux dépends de ma vie, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

- Promets de t'aimer, de te chérir et de te protéger jusqu'aux dépends de ma vie, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, répétai-je.

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, voulez-vous de Hermione Jane Granger comme épouse? dit Dumbledore.

- Oui, je le veux.

- Hermione Jane Granger, voulez-vous de Draco Lucius Malfoy comme époux?

- Oui, je le veux, répondis-je sur le bord des larmes.

- Selon les pouvoirs qui me sont conféré, je vous déclare mari et femme. Draco, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Draco s'approcha et mis ses mains autour de ma taille et nous nous embrassâmes longuement, sous les chaleureux applaudissements de la foule et les flashs des appareils photos.

_Un an plus tard_

- Poussez Hermione, poussez! Me cria une infirmière.

- La tête est sortie, il ne reste que le plus gros, les épaules. Continuez Hermione, vous faites très bien ça, m'encouragea le médicomage.

Cela fait maintenant quelques heures que je suis entrain de pousser. Je suis sur le bord de l'épuisement et j'ai extrêmement chaud. Draco est là, à mes côtés et m'éponge le front avec une serviette imbibée d'eau froide. Il m'embrassa, pis j'eu une énorme contraction. Je savais que le bébé était sortit avec celle là, car on l'entendait crier. Je fondis en larmes tandis que Draco me murmurait dans l'oreille qu'il m'aimait et que nous avions le plus beau bébé du monde.

- Félicitation madame Malfoy, c'est une adorable petite fille. Monsieur, voudriez-vous couper le cordon? Demanda le médicomage.

Draco hocha la tête et coupa le cordon. Je viens d'apprendre que cela ce faisait aussi chez les sorciers. Le médicomage nettoya notre fille et la mis dans les bras de Draco. En le voyant ainsi avec notre bébé, je su tout de suite qu'il sera un merveilleux père. Il vint s'asseoir à côté du lit et me tendis notre fille.

- Comment veux-tu l'appeler? Me demanda Draco en m'embrassant sur le front.

- Je veux l'appeler… Holly.

- Alors ce sera Holly Granger-Malfoy.

Je lui souris et fit une place pour qu'il se couche à mes côtés. Ce fut notre première photo de famille. Moi et Draco endormis un à côté de l'autre, nos mains entrelacées au-dessus de Holly qui dormait paisiblement entre nous deux.

**_Fin

* * *

_**

Voilà, c'est vraiment la fin de cette histoire. En espérant que vous avez apprécié la fin! À la prochaine!


End file.
